


Nautiscarader's Wendip prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Smut, not every case though, though not always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 47,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of prompts I got on my tumblr. Rating ranges from G to E, check each chapter for its own. Thanks to all people who submitted them~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Force Awakens (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous: saw your prompt post: Wendy/Dipper story where they fall asleep together during Movie Night at her house and both wake up really late at night. (could be fluffy or smutty whichever flows better for you)
>> 
>> (This story doesn't follow the prompt exactly, as I got carried away. Might write another one that stick closer to the idea.). Written with apologies to all Star Wars fans and users of English language. 
>>
>>>  

 _\- "You are so beautiful"_  
_\- "That's because I'm so in love with you, Ani."_  
_\- "No, that's because I'm so in love with you._  
_\- "No, that's because I'm so in love with you._  
_\- "No, that's because I'm so in love with you._  
_\- "No, that's because I'm so in love with you._

  
The couple on screen were exchanging the same lines for quite some time now, much to the dismay of two teenagers on the couch.

\- Ugh - grunted Wendy - Wasn't this series supposed to be about wars? In stars?  
\- I never thought I'd say it, but... where is Bink-Bink when you need him? - Dipper replied, equally disinterested. A moment of judgemental silence later, he saw his friend's stare with a corner of his eye and quickly backed off from that idea.  
\- I find your lack of better characters to choose from disturbing... - she muttered to him.

When another idyllic and definitely action-lacking scene passed, Wendy couldn't contain herself any longer.

\- Get on with it! - she shouted.

And much to her surprise, something has happened. The girl on screen ended up right underneath the boy, rolling down the grassy hills, with their bodies entwined. The shot changed to reveal the two in a very unequivocal situation, about to engage in more than just a long and passionate kiss.  
Dipper and Wendy exchanged uncomfortable sights, as Dipper found himself again in a tight spot.

\- Heh, looks like I rented the extended version. - he joked, but quickly turned to the screen, as the couple started talking again and to avoid any more unsettling thoughts.  
\- _"Ani... I want..."_  
\- _"What do you want, Pami?"_ \- the boy on screen said, touching his lover's cheek and bringing their bodies even closer to each other.

Dipper realised that the uncomfortable situation, much to his surprise, made Wendy engage in the seance again, even if for the pure awkwardness.

\- _"I want... I want... To talk for hours about the political situation in the outer galaxy and the moral dilemmas of choosing dictatorship over democracy, Ani!"_

The popcorn fell to the air, as both teenagers exploded with thundering "Oh, come on!".

\- That's it, dude, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when they actually start fighting. - Wendy shifted herself on the bed and slipped her hat on face.

And not a minute later, Dipper could hear her light snoring, occasionally resonating through her hat like one of the antagonist's signature breathing.

It took more than half an hour for any promise of beheading-filled scene to appear. Dipper lightly tapped Wendy's shoulder.

\- Hey, Wendy, things are getting destroyed! - he exclaimed - That's good, I think.

In response he heard only few grunts and then a very faint voice.

\- Yes, Dippy...

Dipper froze. He has never heard her calling him like that. For a very brief moment he thought she picked up the phrase from the movie, but if so... He looked at his sleeping friend again. He had no idea whether or not it sounded good, or bad, as the hat covered her face. Was he in her dream? Were they together? Were they on that meadow, discussing the political choices of the empire, long and hard?  
And immediately, he had to stop himself.

\- No, she is your friend, just friend, you are past that!

Another murmur from beneath the ushanka made Dipper realise that he said that aloud.

\- You can't hear me, right...? - he whispered shakily.  
\- **_"Trust your feelings, young pansy-wansy"_** \- said the soothing, British voice from the screen.

Dipper jumped on the bed when a ghost of an old mentor appeared in front of one of the characters on screen, helping him dodge enemies' moves (apparently with said feelings).

\- Wait, you can't hear me as well, right?! Right? - Dipper said, properly frightened. This summer he has already seen ghosts and fictional characters coming to life, so it wouldn't be that far-fetched to see both of it happening at once.

But when the movie did not respond and instead filled the room with a radiant blast of colours emanating from a lightsaber fight, Dipper suddenly understood. He spotted the reflective DVD box on the floor... and knew exactly what to do. The box, on the contrary, in a disappointing and anti-climactic manner did not flew right into his open hand, forcing Dipper to get up and get it.

The booming music made Wendy finally open her eyes. As she tossed her hat aside, she saw Dipper sitting on the verge of the bed, watching the opening credits roll.

\- Did I miss anything good? - she asked dreamily.  
\- Nah, nothing important. Apart from some minor genocide, maybe. You're right on time for the better part of the marathon, though. - he replied, passing her drink.

And indeed, it was better. It had less fillers, more gripping story and surprisingly better special effects from quarter of a century ago. But more importantly, it had characters.

\- _"Into the garbage chute, flyboy."_ \- said the gun-wielding princess, kicking the pipe out of her way.  
\- _"Wonderful girl. Either I'm gonna kill her, or I'm beginning to like her."_ \- responded her savior  
\- Heck yeah, that's my kind of princess! - exclaimed Wendy.  
\- Yeah! And that's my kind of... smuggler. - Dipper accompanied her.  
\- Heh, you could be. Smuggling secret artefacts, maybe. - Wendy quickly replied, giving him a wink - And hey, he's so much more than that. He rescues her, and then she had to rescue them, cos she's the one with brains. I love these guys.

Dipper nodded, looking at her gleeful face, and poured another portion of popcorn to the bowl. The tension was rising, as the characters were trapped in a deadly garbage masher. Wendy had her eyes glued to the screen, watching the characters clinging to their lives. And suddenly, the feeling of oncoming and inevitable danger combined with claustrophobic alien closet opened a certain wound from the past, making the seance even more entertaining and gripping.

\- Uhm, Wendy? - she heard Dipper's faint voice from her side.  
\- Yeah, what? - she asked watching the heroes climbing the barricades of metal junk.  
\- Y-You can stop now. - she heard his muffled voice again.

Wendy looked away from the screen, only to find her arm tightly closed around Dipper, who in return was pressed firmly to her chest. She quickly freed her friend from her grip and moved aside. The brownish tint from the screen hid their faces, both burning red, though not just from the lack of air.

\- S-sorry, Dipper. I guess that was pretty intense and long scene and I kinda got lost. You okay?  
\- Yeah, I'm fine - Dipper said, catching breath and trying to calm himself.

And for once, choosing the extended edition proved to be a good choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/134219426265/saw-your-prompt-post-wendydipper-story-where))


	2. "Have you seen the... Oh" (Rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendip prompt #46, by anonymous ("Have you seen the... Oh")

Wendy leaned against the bathroom door, her heart beating like a drum. It was meant to be a simple visit to the shack. The swimming pool was opening again, and Wendy was supposed to pick the twins up, like every year. She just wanted to find them, not to experience the most awkward and embarrassing encounter with Dipper. And she definitely should have knocked. And when she saw it, she shouldn't have stared that long. And her only words definitely shouldn't be limited to "Oh".  
There was one other word on her mind, though.  
" _Big_."

The silence finally broke, bringing Wendy back to reality.

\- H-Have you seen anything Wendy? - she heard the stammering voice of her boyfriend  
\- No, I haven't. - she replied promptly.

" _Yes, you have, Wendy._ " - a voice echoed in her head. A familiar voice, that was was breaking through her chaotic thoughts everyone now and them, especially whenever she wanted to suppress one of them.

\- Dipper… I know I should have knocked. - she started - I was looking for Mabel, and when I was opening the door, I wanted to ask her if she saw you, and then I got a text from her, and it was too late… I'm sorry. - She panted, taking one short breath after another.

" _No, you aren't._ " - the voice contradicted her lengthy apology immediately.

Wendy could heard Dipper's steps on the other side of the bathroom doors.

\- You still there, Wen?  
\- Yeah. - she whispered.  
\- I… Listen, I really hope this won't change how you think of me. - he stammered again  
\- No, sure it won't, man.

" _Oh, yes it will. For good, baby._ " - the thoughts persisted.   
Once more the two teenagers couldn't find any sensible words to speak. And then, just when she thought she would be ready to go, Wendy heard him clear his throat, in a rather incentive way.  
" _Please, Dipper, don't do that._ " - she thought - " _You are not like other guys. You are smart. You are gallant. Please, please do not ask that one questi-_ "

\- So, did you like it?

"But you are still a guy. And boy, that sight proved it."

\- I… suppose. - she answered hesitantly, trying her best to collect her thoughts.

" _Understatement of the year, Corduroy._ "

Wendy let out a deep sigh, and moved closer to the doorknob. She then realised she was gripping it the whole time.

\- Can I… come in? - she finally asked. Wendy had no idea why were they having that kind of conversation. They were old enough to tackle these issues face-to-face, no matter how abashed and burning red they would be.  
\- Yeah.. - Dipper babbled.

Wendy crossed the bathroom step once more. She cautiously slid next to the door, and slowly turned her head around, as if there was some sort of danger waiting for her. Instead, she met with Dipper's anxious eyes, glancing nervously around. He was still standing where he was a moment ago, clutching the edges of his towel tight behind his back. And even now Wendy was still stunned. Despite his lower body being covered, she could clearly see it, well visible, now presented even more proudly.  
She took a few more steps towards Dipper.

The size of it was the first thing she noticed. She wasn't exactly prepared for that sight, even though a thought or two like that has raced her mind before. And then she opened her mouth.

\- Can I touch it? - she blurted.

Dipper suddenly jolted, clamping the towel even tighter. Both teenagers were surprised by the words Wendy said, though she had no idea what drove her to that action. Seeing it is one thing, and judging by his shaky legs, Dipper's heart was running a hundred paces already.  
Wendy was about to turn back, but to her astonishment, his answer was equally unpredictable.

\- Sure.

Wendy stepped forward, but then hastily turned around and closed the opened door behind her. Seeing Dipper alone would be one thing, but if someone saw them both, then… well, it wouldn't be that weird sight, the more she thought about it.  
With one more step, Wendy got on her knees when she realised she needs to take even closer look. The almost silent humming of the air conditioner was now drown out by Dipper's panting and frantic gasping for air.

" _Big Dipper_ ".

Wendy looked up, and their eyes met again. She could see and feel Dipper's body shaking. He was trying his best to act restrained all the times around her, and after a few years, he learned how to control it. But not when they were in a completely new territory. First time holding hands, first arms around waist, first kiss, second kiss, several subsequent kisses for that matter, and now this.

\- "Big Dipper - 1, End of the world - 0" - Wendy read the phrase aloud.  
\- What? Too corny? - he gulped, simultaneously trying to keep his chest and shoulders straight  
\- Dude, did you tattoo it on your stomach? - Wendy looked up at him worryingly - That must have hurt like a mothe-  
\- No, they're the temporary ones! - he quickly calmed her - Mabel had tons of these single letter tattoos. So much so I could make a Linotype machine with them. - he continued, looking down at Wendy, who was still examining the ornament Gothic letters. - Which I definitely did not considered building to make this process easier and repeatable. - he added.  
Wendy snickered.  
\- But they would dissolve in the pool, like, immediately. - she pointed out, dragging her finger alongside the outline of letters.

She could feel his body reacting to the cold of her hand, or more likely the touch of it, which gave her a wicked sort of satisfaction.

\- Not before you would have seen'em - Dipper continued bringing Wendy back onto the topic.  
\- Since when do you care about that kind of stuff?  
\- What, those fake, very commercialised things that are supposed to make me look more manly, even though they will probably make me look silly? - he started explaining - It's because of you.

Being with Dipper, Wendy was bound to live though some of the weird moments, whenever his mind would take a rather unusual approach to tackle problems. But it was so light-hearted, and so very much in his spirit, that Wendy couldn't help but giggle.

\- So, you took those extremely feeble tattoos to make yourself look more… butch? - she inquired

Dipper's proud and raffish smile suddenly faded out, once he realised that his well-thought plan had a small, but crucial drawback. And when their eyes met again, they both couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
\- Al-right, Big Dipper, let's go to the pool. We're gonna walk all around it, and I'm gonna count the number of laughs you're gonna get. - Wendy said taking Dipper's hands to help her get up.

And when following last piece of Dipper's attire, Wendy was brought to the ground again, she wasn't exactly sure whether the gravity was only to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/135038735755/wenxdip-46-on-the-prompt-post-please))


	3. "Hey, I'm with you, ok?" (Rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendip prompt for wonderful brunetta6, one of the best fanfic writers I've seen. Also, partially inspired by a [text post](http://solus1n.tumblr.com/post/133886231934/but-no-lets-be-honest-here-you-have-to-realize) by solus1n.

Mystery Shack was buzzing with noises. After several days of the total chaos and destruction, four new, completely unharmed people was a welcoming sight. Especially after the survivors in the shack learned how Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Wendy escaped Bill's terrifying mind prison. However, once they heard about the apparent wonders inside the said terrifying mind prison, Mabel quickly became the centre of attention, answering all the questions regarding the sugary nonsensical world of hers.

\- Mabel! - shouted Grunkle Stan, trying to burst through the gathering of people surrounding his niece - I have a very important one.

He kneeled before her, and grabbed her arms tight.

\- In that fantasy land of yours… was there a tax-free zone?  
\- Oh, Grunkle Stan - Mabel snickered - There were no silly taxes in Mabelland!

Grunkle Stan released his grand-niece, his face beaming with absolute delight.

\- I knew it! Mabel, only a mind of a genius conma- I mean businessman could come up with something like that!  
\- Instead we established our currency on mutual compassion, kindness and hugs. - she finished proudly.

The smile on Stan's face faded away as quickly as it appeared a moment ago.

\- Figures. Even in a world where I could have had anything, I'd still be broke! - he grunted, standing up and leaving the room.

Dipper was listening to that conversation from the kitchen, drinking from an already opened can of what he hoped to be orange soda. The red glow of the nightmarish sky outside was illuminating the room, making it even more impossible to forget that even though they escaped, they simply moved from one bubble to another.  
The ominous pyramid was revolving slowly above the hills, as if it was waiting, or worse - preparing to strike.

\- How long can we be here? And what is Bill doing out there? - he muttered nervously.  
\- Dude, you're talking to a window.

Dipper jumped and nearly spilled the ambiguous contents of the can when Wendy's face appeared out of nowhere in the window's reflection.

\- Oh hi. - he responded, correcting his position on chair, trying to look vaguely calm. Even though it happened countless of times, it was still his knee-jerk reaction. And every single time Wendy couldn't help but giggle. - Did you tell the others your story? - he continued.  
\- Man, I wish you we're there. We wrecked that school. Thompson found a bazooka that was shooting toilet paper. And teddy bears, I think. They should've sent poets… - she said dreamily, looking at her friend. And as soon as she caught his worrying look, she realised how uncomfortable that recollection might have been.  
\- Oh, wow. I did it again. - she sighed - That kind of thinking would got us stuck there forever. These fantasies were really powerful, man.  
\- Hey, don't get too hard on yourself. - Dipper consoled her - It was a trap, that's how it was supposed to work. Everyone would fell for it.  
\- Except you. - she retorted - You made it out of there. When we were having fun, you were thinking for us. For me, Soos and Mabel. You were the one guy- Wendy continued, until she realised that Dipper shifted his eyes away back to the window.  
\- Wait… Did you saw something as well? Something that made you *want* to stay there? - Wendy asked, trying to get his response.

After a few long moments of silence, Dipper nodded.

\- Was it that apprenticeship with Ford? Solving mysteries and secrets? Or maybe staying with Mabel, as she wanted, or - Wendy counted, but she was quickly cut off by his short and almost angry sounding “No”.  
\- So what was that? What was so special that could made you… - she started again, until she realised that Dipper wasn't just looking away She was avoiding her eyes.

The painful conclusion hit her, as she understood who would be so important to made Dipper stay there.

\- Dipper… - she stammered, thinking of any kind of response - I'm… sorry.  
\- For what? - she finally saw him turn his head towards her. - It wasn't you. I mean, real you.

Wendy looked though the corridor to see if anyone was remotely close to the kitchen. She stretched her leg and kicked the door, closing it tight. Sitting back, she grabbed another can of soda from the counter.

\- Do you… want to talk about it? - she said after a while.

Dipper looked at her from above his drink.

\- I don't know if I can survive that much awkwardness. - he joked, spinning around the can back and forth between his hands.  
\- Hey, we've been though some awkward conversations this summer already, haven't we?

Their eyes met, and Dipper saw not sadness or uneasiness, but a face of his friend, ready to listen to him. It took a moment for Dipper to open his mouth again.

\- You were… I mean, that other Wendy… She was telling me lies to keep me there.  
\- Lies?  
\- Yeah. Stuff I *wanted* to hear. That's how this world worked. It told you what you wanted to hear, or see.  
\- Like what? - she asked, slamming her fists together - Cos' when I meet that other lass, I'm gonna beat the crap out of her. Courdroys don't tell lies.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh. If there was someone who could punch the gigeresque creature that fooled him, it would be Wendy. Heck, she already did that once.

\- Like… - he stopped to think how to phrase them. He ultimately decided not to cover the truth at all - That I am the smartest, and not like other guys, and will always think of something. Things to boost my ego.  
\- These are not lies. - Wendy complimented him promptly - You are clever. Dude, find me another twelve year old who cracks codes and battles monsters. And you got us from that prison after all, right?

The twelve year-old stopped staring into the abyss of the empty can and looked up.

\- I suppose so.  
\- Sure you did. What else was the Evil Wendy telling ya?  
\- That we… - Dipper paused. Praising him was one thing, but a prospect of living together was something different. At the same time, Wendy raised her brow. Once she heard his words and saw him averting his eyes from her again, she knew what kind of promise was coming. - That I was your dreamy guy, and if only I was older, we could… be together.  
Dipper looked at her again. To his surprise, he found her expression hasn't changed at all. She was still listening, looking as concerned as before.  
\- And then of course she told me that I could be older in this world, and… then I figured out that it wasn't you.  
\- Well, that's… - she started, gaining Dipper's attention almost immediately - … a lie.

After a painfully and seemingly long moment, Dipper realised he was holding his breath that he could now exhale.

\- Yeah, that's a no-brainer… - he muttered  
\- Cos if I really found that dream guy I want to be with, I wouldn't care about the age. - she finished.

Dipper fixed his eyes at her.

\- Wait, but haven't you said-  
\- I know what I said before, Dipper. - she snapped, slamming her can on the table - And I don't know what to think about it either. I'm a teenager, I should be confused about everything, right? - she fumed.

It was time for Dipper to try to apologize, though he wasn't sure what for. That he still loved her, despite the entirety of the universe trying to prove him wrong? That he wanted to still be with her, even as friends? In the end, he couldn't utter a single word, leaving Wendy equally speechless when she saw his jaw quivering.  
Wendy took the chair she was sitting on from the other end of the table right next to Dipper's.

\- Look, I know one thing. - she started shyly - I don't know what to think about all that, and I don't even know if I will ever know. But we won't be dating at all if either of us gets fried by one of these monsters out there. And for the matter, probably no one else will. - she brought herself even closer to Dipper - And if there is someone who has chances of figuring out how to stop that thing, it's you.  
Dipper found himself transfixed by her talk and how understanding and calm she was. Her soothing voice made Dipper realise that Wendy wasn't just his love, but one of the very few people he could talk openly with. And in the end, Wendy finally welcomed a well-deserved smile on his younger friend's face.

She was about to get up in in order to check the state of the shack when she felt Dipper's hand touching hers.

\- Hey, Wendy? - he said - I'm not gonna say I understand everything either, but… I'm with you, okay? And we can try understand these things together.

In return, Wendy rewarded him with the most charming smile, taking his other hand as well.

\- Always?  
\- Always. Unless the world ends first, then it's gonna be a problem. - he shrugged and the two teenagers fell into laughter.

When Dipper heard the commotion outside the door, he stopped and had to ask Wendy one more question.

\- Oh, and Wendy, do you mind- Dipper started, but she already gave him a response. She moved her two finger alongside her mouth, sealing it and throwing the imaginary key away.

And with that, the reality, as gruesome as it may have been, suddenly got a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/134365112995/wendip-3-4-7-14-any-or-all-of-the-above-3))  
> 


	4. Kiss on the nose (rated T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymous asked:
>> 
>> 12 for the kiss thing, wendip plzzzzzz *sparkly wendy eyes*  
> 

 

The Autumn in Gravity Falls this year was pleasant and warm.It encouraged many inhabitants and tourists of the first line of apocalypse to take a walk though the vast forest around the town. Dipper and Wendy couldn’t resist either, though just a few minutes ago they were busy celebrating Pines’ yearly return to Gravity Falls in a bar, together with Mabel, Grenda and Candy. But when Mabel promptly grabbed her girls and dragged them to the grand karaoke at Northwest Mansion (featuring The Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra as a band), the two teenagers decided to change the surroundings as well.  
  
They both were almost sure that there was no karaoke, though neither was brave enough to say that.

\- So what’s been bothering you the entire time? You were constantly looking at my hair. Do I still have that cow-lick? - Dipper asked taking off his hat in a desperate attempt of bringing his hair to order.  
\- Nah, it’s just… - Wendy started, keeping her head low  
\- Just what?  
\- You’re taller. Like, another inch taller than you were last year. That’s not fair. - she grunted, kicking the same rock she’s been playing with since they left the doorstep.  
\- Why? What’s so weird about it?

Wendy squinted her eyes.

\- Cos’ I should be like that. I’m the one who spent all her life hanging and jumping from tree to tree…  
\- “… as they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia”… - Dipper barged in.

It definitely has loosen the atmosphere, as they both chuckled from his best kinda-British impression.

\- And what about me? - Dipper continued - Did I ever tell you how uncle Ford took me to that deserted mine and I had to climb-  
\- Yeah, you told me.  
\- And that time when I was in Nevada and had to use the-  
\- Yeah, that one too.

Dipper paused and had to remember a story that he neither included in the e-mails to his crush, nor ended in “and then Mabel had to save me”, but before he could do that, Wendy was gone.  
Awaiting his attempt at storytelling, she spotted a sturdy branch just over their heads and jumped upwards, clinging to it. With one swift move she started pulling up, and gave Dipper a provocative wink.

\- So, how about you show me your moves, man?

Dipper hastily took her challenge, and to Wendy’s surprise did remarkably well job mimicking her acts.

 - See? I had plenty of opportunities to stretch and get taller.

After a moment, their movements and stares synchronised, and Wendy started to notice how different her friend was now. Dipper was still a stick figure and was as goofy as before, but his overall physique has undergone some changes. She used to see the brave, though still immature boy that has been such a great companion of hers years ago, but that image was now slowly evolving, and some of the elements she wasn’t actively thinking about before has surfaced - whether she wanted or not.

Wendy noticed Dipper’s brow shifting and she caught herself slowing down. She quickly shook both the feeling and thoughts off and decided to test his friend’s skills again.  
When Dipper turned his head again, he saw that Wendy instead of moving up and down, pulled her torso over the branch, effortlessly supporting herself with her arms. He tried his best to keep up with her, but a mere moment later he had to drop down, leaving Wendy laughing and staying in her position for quite some time.  
She joined him on the ground as he was standing up from his fall, trying to catch breath.  

\- Besides - she said nonchalantly, lending him a hand - Being taller isn’t all that good to begin with.  
\- Oh, so what’s so awful about it?  
\- You can’t hear or see people downstairs. When you were younger, I really had to pay attention not to squash you while you were running away.  
\- Ha-Ha, very funny. What about Mabel?  
\- Nah, you could’ve heard her from miles away anyway. And there were the sweaters. Oh, and the twigs.  
\- What twigs? - Dipper asked before turning his head around and getting his face smacked with one of them, which brought Wendy’s snickering back.

The two resumed their walk, trying to one-up themselves in their discussion.

\- I walk slightly faster, I don’t get lost in the crowd… The shelves! - he shouted while counting - I’m taller, so I can grab stuff from higher up.  
\- Or smash your head into the ceiling. Ugh, and the class photos. - Wendy grunted - Lemme guess, you’re already standing behind everyone, looking at people’s backs, right? Like, I never really care that much, cos’ that’s my only look, but it would be nice to get some recognition.  
\- Yeah… - she heard his faint reply.

A discreet peek proved that Dipper has been a step behind her for some time. “Bless him, it’s good to know that some things never change.”, Wendy thought. She let him enjoy the view for a few more seconds, before re-engaging the conversation just in the right moment.

\- And how is the previous alpha twin taking this, hm?

Dipper was caught off guard and had to keep his step up. He was about to answer, but a root spotted by Wendy a minute ago effectively put him to the ground once more. Wendy reached for his friend again, but not before getting a piece of the same treatment he got before.  

\- Okay. - sighed Dipper getting up - I get the idea. I’m gonna let you win, or this won’t end well.

He cleared his throat, spread his arms and announced to the empty forest around them - Being taller isn’t all fine and dandy. Especially if the shorter person can easily put you in a hospital.    
Hearing her giggling, Dipper bent his knees just to level up with Wendy.

\- So, what is that huge advantage you have, hm?  
\- Just this. - she said and swiftly pressed her lips to his nose.

Wendy stepped back triumphantly, proud that she didn’t had to stand on her toes to do that.

She was about to apologise for the constant teasing him, but she realised she had to move her head up to meet his eyes again. Dipper stood up to his original height, leaving Wendy in a close proximity of his burning red face and rendering her as speechless as he was.

Their eye contact broke for a short moment when Wendy felt Dipper’s hands on her arms. The same image of a different man she saw before was now much more vibrant, and brought back something Wendy hasn’t felt in a while. A familiar feeling that had the pesky habit of showing up whenever the two of them were together, whether they were goofing around, or struggling to survive. Wendy was certain that there was a bond that for all these years was steadily bringing them closer to each other - and perhaps this was the first time she found a proof.    
Unable to withstand it, Wendy placed her palms on his flannel shirt and closed her eyes, just in time when Dipper closed his.

A second and ninety degrees later, a gentle push made Dipper met with the body of water behind him. He was still able to hear Wendy trying to suppress her laughter, when he emerged from the muddy pond, looking like one of the monster from the old movies they used to watch.

\- Hey, what gives?  
\- Sorry, Dipper, that’s cute, but I’m not doing a proper kiss on a first date. - Wendy smiled, crossing her arms.  
\- At least I know we had one. - he replied, stepping back on the path.

Only when he turned his head around and send her an eye-catching smile, Wendy found out that she was still standing dumbstruck in the same place, more than a few paces behind him, ready to follow him wherever he would go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/135944819330/12-for-the-kiss-thing-wendip-plzzzzzz-sparkly))


	5. The troops are coming (rated G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > brunetta6 asked:
>> 
>> [Wendip + 8 for that prompt~?](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/138196191150/hopelessglader-send-me-a-ship-otp-brotp)  
> 

There were probably some laws in Oregon that regulated the use of carts by teenagers. In the past few months Dipper Pines learned that absolutely nobody in Gravity falls cared about them. And even if someone did, most of these laws would no longer apply after Soos has tempered with the engine of the Mystery Cart. As of now, Dipper had only one thing on his mind - to save Wendy.

A mere minutes ago, Mabel burst into their room, shouting that Wendy needed help and her house had to be defended, leaving Dipper with no other choice than to run to her rescue his friend. He left her sister screaming, jumped into the cart and run towards Courduroy’s house.

When he saw the cottage in the distance, Dipper understood the problem was bigger than he thought. The house, though intact, was now surrounded by hastily made palisade to prevent incoming attackers. What’s worse, he saw blood - something has hit the stakes, leaving a crimson red mark on them. He saw a bit of that red moving, which turned to be Wendy’s hair. Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. Wendy was *outside*.

He was worried, but at the same time delighted to see her safe; even more so, when he saw her face beaming upon spotting the oncoming succour of his. The smile disappeared as quickly as it came to be, when Wendy realised that the fast approaching help had no means of coming to a halt. At the very last moment, Dipper slammed his foot into the brakes, (or at the very least tried, he was barely thirteen), preventing crashing into the fortification.

\- Dipper! Are you alright? - were the first words he heard.

Still in the state of shock (both from the crash and the fact that the cart now had air-bags, which were literally that), Dipper jumped out of the seat, readying his weapon and nervously looking around.

\- Yeah, but why aren’t you inside? There’s something in the woods!  
\- But what?

The answer left Dipper perplexed, as he realised he never really knew what was the danger that could creep in the forest around her house.

\- I… - he started  
\- And for that matter, why are you holding a gun?

This made Dipper question his choice of armaments. Last thing that he heard from Mabel was that he should bring a gun, a phrase that froze his blood. He was almost sure that the old rifle Grunkle Stan kept behind the sofa was not functional, but it was the only thing that could do any damage. Only now Dipper realised that most guns need ammunition to work.

He was about to start explaining, but was abruptly cut by Wendy again. This time, with clear anger in her voice.

\- Dude, you hit my mailbox. What gives?  
\- You… don’t you need help? - he stammered  
\- Yeah, I do. - she answered bitterly.  
\- Great! - he exclaimed, correcting himself almost immediately - I mean, that’s horrible, but what, how, where is that thing?  
\- It’s here!

Without thinking, Dipper grabbed Wendy by her wrist and rushed to ground on the other side of the wooden blockade, expecting any sort of monster to be behind them. He did not expect to see empty air.

\- Are you sure you did not hurt your head…? - Wendy asked, changing the tone of her voice again.  
\- But… but Mabel told me that you need help with defence!  
\- Yes, I need help with the fence. My dad and brothers did all the job with putting it up and they left me with the painting.

Dipper put his gun down and looked around. The wooden wall was new, and there were clear sights of work. A few spare wooden stakes were placed neatly in one pile next to the shed. Upon inspection, bloody marks on them turned out to be splashes of orange paint, undoubtedly chosen to remind everyone who lives in the house.

Defeated by nothing to defeat, Dipper sat on the ground, resting his back against the fence.

\- But… but Mabel came to our room, and she was yelling, and screaming, and waving her arms, and…  
\- …and how is that different from her usual behaviour, again? - Wendy smiled and sat next to him, avoiding the freshly painted spot Dipper chose.  
\- So… you were not in danger?  
\- Until you crashed here - no.

Dipper let out a deep sigh. She was safe. But she never was in danger. And he could make things a lot worse. And it made him look like a fool.

\- Look, Dipper - she started, smiling again - I appreciate what you did… and I guess, if I was in danger you would have helped, but…

Their eyes meet for a moment, brief enough for Wendy to let her admiration of Dipper’s actions seep through, and long enough for Dipper to spot it.

\- …what I really need is someone to help me paint the fence. And put the mailbox again.  
\- Oh, sure. - he whispered.  
\- And I’m gonna assume you didn’t brought paint gun either. - she said handing him a second brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/138321688425/wendip-8-for-that-prompt))


	6. Stuck (Rated T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymous asks:
>> 
>> for the otp prompts thing, how about wendip for either 3 or 20?  
> 

Dipper never wanted that for Wendy. Despite all his efforts, she always insisted on accompanying him during his expeditions to ancient tombs, bunkers, and other places sensible people would normally avoid. And truth to be told, Wendy was the reason he got out of quite a few them alive. But this one seemed a little too familiar.

They were trapped in a sturdy metal Faraday cage, too tight to move around comfortably, too low to stand up. Far away from their home, the only positive they could find was a proper ventilation system.  
Dipper turned his head around, or at least as much as he could. The darkness around them was overwhelming. It was only sometimes cut off by a few blinking red lights on the old computerized board in front of them.  

\- Looks like we’re stuck here for a while. - Wendy whispered, stretching her arms and legs and almost bumping her her head into the ceiling in the process.

\- Wendy, I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to happen for either of us. - Dipper started.

\- It’s cool, man. - she said turning one of the knobs on the old computer. - At least we have music, until the rescue arrives.

Dipper was sceptical whether the weak radio would pick up any signal, but he was proved wrong when smooth jazz slowly filled the walls around them.  
Just like Wendy before him, he tried to get comfortable. He wanted to catch a bit of a sleep, but the music seemed similar, and Dipper was somehow sure that it would do the exact opposite effect.  
And then Wendy moaned.

Dipper opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, basked in the faint crimson red light, wriggling nervously in her place.

\- Do you remember that song? - she asked finally making eye contact with him.

He recognised that look. And he knew that song. The next moment he felt her lips on his, but he could not savour them too long, as they quickly wandered to his neck and now-shirtless chest.

\- Wendy…  
\- What? - she answered getting herself comfortable in his laps, unbuttoning his jeans. - It’s not like there’s anyone around to see us.  
Another kiss sealed the deal, and Dipper’s hands started to roam around her waist only to find that Wendy got way ahead of him in terms of undressing.

Moving even lower down his body, Wendy broke the kiss again.

\- And besides, how many times you wanted to do something like that?

Dipper sighed. The accidentally close contact with Wendy in the bunker years ago was still a vivid image in his mind that made him burn red each time he thought about it. Defeated by his own desire, he moved his hands to her back, already feeling Wendy’s hips moving back and forth, making the air inside their metal prison even hotter.

As the song went on, Dipper finally gave in, and completely forgot about their predicament. His hands closed around her back, strengthening their joined movement. Wendy had no other option but to move her head to Dipper’s neck, muffling her impossible to contain moans. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Dipper opened his eyes again, and when Wendy’s head stopped being in his field of view, he saw it.

Beams of bright, alien light filled the room.

\- The- there they are!    
\- What? - Wendy asked turning her head around and getting almost blinded by the process - Shit, why now?

Dipper moved aside, quickly buttoning his clothes back and opened the door. The overhead lamp of their car went on, fully revealing what the song meant to Wendy. She slammed the switch, drowning the cabin in darkness again, giving her time to cover herself. Last thing Dipper saw was the mix of anger and disappointment on her face. They have been caught or denied privacy before, but no one has yet dared interrupting their song. He promptly decided he definitely wanted to be outside for the time being.

\- Evening! Sorry for the late call, but we never thought we would get all four of them flat at the same time. Crazy, crazy coincidence… uh… do you even speak English?

Covered in thick blanket, Wendy was able to hear only part of the conversation between Dipper and the driver. Just a few minutes later the voices subsided, and the lights on the service truck changed colour again, vanishing in the distance.

\- You okay, there? - she heard Dipper, still unsure whether or not he was completely safe to sit on the driver seat.  
\- Yeah, no problem. I got carried away a bit.

Dipper returned her smile and leaned over the seat for a long and passionate kiss.

\- It’s gonna take a moment to change the tires - he said grabbing his tools from the compartment.  
\- Don’t worry, I’ll wait. And I already have the playlist selected. - she responded, casually connecting her phone to the radio speakers.


	7. Tying the knot (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  yoooo wendip can i get a mix of 4 and 15 from the [sexy prompts list ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145073316415/so-that-sex-tropes-thing-looks-like-a-really-good)  
> 

Dipper Pines was never particularly fond of wearing suits, especially in June, but being the best man at Soos’ and Melody’s wedding obliged him to at least look presentable. For this one day, Mystery Shack became control centre for everyone somehow involved in the ceremony, so both the downstairs and the upstairs were buzzing with noises.  

Meanwhile, in his room, Dipper was meticulously rehearsing his speech, walking back and forth in front of a mirror, just to be sure there is nothing wrong with his outfit. Pictures would be taken, and he knew that his mother would be very disappointed if her little gentleman looked messy. Right now, he looked like a tailor, with no more than ten different ties on his shoulder, since every once in a while he would undo one and try on another.

The door creaked, revealing a tall young woman entering the room, which immediately brought Dipper’s attention. Wendy never liked dresses, so it was only natural that the one she was wearing today had equal amount of red and green perpendicular stripes.

\- You still here? - she asked, snuggling behind him and wrapping her arms around him, staring at their reflections in the mirror.  
\- Yeah, I need to memorise this. Should I tell about that time he almost ate the monster we were running away from?  
\- It could be fun - Wendy replied, ruffling through his hair.  
She noticed the ties wrapped on his shoulder, and begun mentally seeing if the he chose the best.  
\- May I try something? - she asked taking a striped one.  
\- Uh, sure. I thought you like the one-

Dipper could not finish his sentence, as the world around him went completely dark. Or, at least dark with occasional stripes of slightly-less-dark. Wendy turned him around and before Dipper could say anything, she pressed him to the wardrobe and muffled his words, screams or moans with her kiss. Her hands were securing his arms that Dipper undoubtedly would like to use to regain his ability to see. He finally felt them being freed, only to have them stretched and tied behind his back with same velvety material that was covering his eyes.

Doing so, Wendy had to break her long and passionate kiss, giving Dipper opportunity to ask what was she thinking. But he could only produce a jumbled mess of words when he felt his trousers being pulled down. Being unable to move, Dipper could only imagine what Wendy was gonna do with him; he was sure that the door were not closed, so anyone could enter and see them in this compromising position. However, his racing thoughts burst the same moment Dipper felt a cold breeze when his underpants were pulled down, and when Wendy’s hand engulfed his length, stroking him lightly. He expected another kiss on his mouth to silence his groans, but was utterly surprised to feel her breath on the same height as her palm.

\- Wendy…  
\- Shh… - she whispered - You’re worrying too much.  
\- We’re gonna be late! Or seen!

Ignoring his words, Wendy debated what to do to her boyfriend, and how much mess would that produce. Wendy was pumped up and desperately wanted to try doing some kind of bondage ever since that subject was brought up at Melody’s bachelorette party. She never thought an occasion would appear so suddenly. She kept stroking him constantly, bringing her mouth closer to his length, but never using it, which made Dipper twitch even more. His begging moans kept getting more and more erratic, as Wendy was working with his shaft, bringing him closer to release.  
And then, without a word of warning, she pulled his underpants back and got up to take his make-shift blindfolds down and untie him. If Dipper was astonished when Wendy started her caresses, then her stopping them left Dipper absolutely perplexed.

\- But…  
\- You’re right, we would be late. - she replied nonchalantly, freeing his hands.  
\- But you haven’t…  
\- I know, but I didn’t want to distract you too much.  

Without a word of explanation, she placed one more playful kiss on his cheek and opened the door, leaving her boyfriend in a state of utter mess. She was about to leave, when she felt a strong grip on her forearm, and she was spun around, as Dipper pinned her to the door, returning the surprise. Wendy happily obliged, and threw her arms around his neck, just in time he decided to take her and carry to his bed.

\- Don’t ruin the dress, okay? - she whispered, before her world turned dark. At the same time, she could feel the mixture of warm cloth and cold texture of wooden frame next to her wrists.

Underneath Dipper, Wendy was writhing in excitement, knowing very well that she was going to be subjected to the same torture she was giving him not a minute ago. She was also sure that Dipper would very much like to finish the work she started before, preferably they way it looked like she was going to. And when she felt his agonisingly slow movements, for the first time she thought they might actually be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145198960630/yoooo-wendip-can-i-get-a-mix-of-4-and-15-from-the)).


	8. The spot (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wendip, [sexy prompt 3](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145073316415/so-that-sex-tropes-thing-looks-like-a-really-good)  
> 

Finding a place to make love was once a challenge for Dipper and Wendy. Back when she was “just” his girlfriend and their hormones prevented them from keeping their pants on for too long, they had to constantly fight to find places where they could be given some privacy. Wendy’s home was almost always occupied by at least one extra person willing to chop Dipper’s head off if he was found having any physical contact with her, and so was the Shack, especially now that Soos and Melody were running it, not to mention times where both of his grunkles were staying there as well. Forest would have been an obvious choice, if not for the fact that the Gravity Falls woods were located in Gravity Falls.

But every once in a while they succeeded in finding some empty place to release their tension, and in most cases it was a large broomstick cupboard with a countertop mounted just on the right height and strong enough to withstand their shenanigans of varying morality. Wendy joked once that if they had fallen for each other a year sooner, Dipper might had to be standing on a footstool, to which he replied that he could then just use his tongue. That suave reply not only secured the cupboard as their favourite place to have sex, but also Dipper’s position as “a keeper” and granted him a couple of times when he found himself sitting on the countertop.

And even years later, whenever time was right, Dipper found it very empowering to occasionally lift his wife and place her on a table or their corridor dresser and look in her mesmerising and longing eyes before kissing her while slowly sliding her trousers off. 

Or in this case, just plain enter and ravage her, as various pieces of their clothing were already missing when they arrived at that spot. Dipper was fantasising about it all the way home, ever since she teased him in their last phone call, before he started his homecoming journey. The two barely spoke a word before they got lost in their caresses, as they slowly waltzed to the dresser.

They shared a sentence or two before Dipper’s urges took control and he slid his finger across her exposed opening, making Wendy’s legs jitter in excitement. A loud moan was the only sound she was able to produce when Dipper suddenly entered her and rested his head near her neck, peppering it with kisses.

Wendy could already feel the dresser underneath her was responding a bit too aggressively to their erratic movements, at least since the last time. It would seem the fact that Dipper had to use extra large screws to maintain its stability was nothing compared to the treatment he was now giving her. 

The two were steadily producing the same moans consisting of random jumbled parts of their names and various affectionate words describing how much they needed each other - as if their tangled sweaty bodies were not a proof already. 

Wendy didn’t mind that Dipper ended first, his last few powerful thrusts continuously filling her with a sweet revenge for two weeks of painful separation. Still staying connected, the combined skills of their fingers managed to bring the lumberjill to her peak not a minute later. 

\- Shower? - she asked, grabbing the nearest piece of cloth and fixing it between her legs, finally parting with him.

\- Yeah. Go first. - he wheezed, desperately catching breath on his shaky legs.

Once Wendy jumped to the floor, Dipper took a long look at his trouser-less wife’s behind, bringing his memories to the times when the picture of Wendy in her red swimsuit was as much as he could get of her. Once she was out of his sight, he nudged the dresser once or twice, checking how much they damaged it this time. He opened the top drawer, but instead of a screwdriver, he pulled a small pencil, leaned (or rather let his knees give up) and drew a thin line in the top corner of the commode’s side, next to a series of others like it.  
Occasionally their friends and family would notice these markings in various different places around the house. If they had children, Dipper and Wendy could  tell them they were measuring how much they grew, even though the elevation, angles and number of these lines would bring more questions. Instead they were telling that they were the leftover measuring lines from when they built their house, and that there were simply too many of them to be bothered. And they were right - their house, despite being small had more than enough interesting places for them yet to explore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145109348135/wendip-sexy-prompt-3)).


	9. It’s a jungle out there (T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Trope prompt list: someone straddling the other while they're "trying to read"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a jungle out there”,
> 
> rated T/M, Wendip, 
> 
> narrated by David Attenborough

 

 

The predator has to know how to hunt its prey; it has to learn its weaknesses, habits, and behaviours. What place and time would it be best to strike? The nest at night? The watering place after sunrise? A comfy chair after dessert?

Such, if one could verbalise them, were the thoughts of Wendy Corduroy, sneaking through their living room to the recliner currently occupied by her boyfriend. Lost in thought, his mind was probably wandering through another jungle or temple described on the pages of the book he was reading. Whether it was for scientific purposes, or just plain fun, he loved spending time reading about ancient civilisations, secret societies, and other topics that modern science would describe as “Humbug”, whilst Dipper was already on first-name terms with them.

Leaning from behind the house plant, Wendy chose her moment to strike.

In one swift motion, she hopped over the side of the chair, landing in Dipper’s laps, straddling her petrified boyfriend, who still managed to keep the book in his hand. 

\- Whatcha’ reading, Dip? - she asked nonchalantly.  
\- Uh, about the Oyveynich’s Manuscript. - he replied, after failing to get comfortable with his girlfriend wiggling in his legs - It’s this really weird text, no one was able to translate it so far. It has its own alphabet, so we don’t even know what language it was written in!  
\- Is this what you and Ford’s been up to lately? - she asked, slowly pulling the book down, so she could actually see her absorbed boyfriend.  
\- Uh, perhaps. He thinks we might be able to find more of the texts like these, so we could find more of its origins…

The book once more stood between her and him, as Dipper started browsing the pages, looking for a double-page map. He spend a solid minute doing so, and once he found it, he proudly opened the book in the middle to show it to his girlfriend. 

But to his surprise, the flannel-shirt-wearing red-head was no longer there. Or, to be more precise, the flannel shirt was no longer there, but its wearer was, though with each passing second less could be said about her attire. 

\- Do you think your story could wait a while? - Wendy asked, unzipping her jeans and leaning to do the same with Dipper’s shirt. 

The willpower of the surprised teenager finally faded away, and with a loud clunking noise, the open book fell to the ground, before it was pushed aside by Wendy to sneak a kiss on Dipper’s neck. She did it deliberately, as she knew what will happen once she settles down in his lap and starts exploring his crotch.

\- W…Wendy! - he moaned, feeling her hands slipping underneath his shirt, and drifting both to his chest and his pants. 

Hearing her name, Wendy broke the kiss, and was pleasantly surprised to see it left a faint hickey around his shoulder. 

\- Wanna go upstairs? - she asked him, feeling that her bra suddenly became loose enough so she could throw it to the ground. 

She saw the smirk forming on his face. It had to be the recliner this time.

Thus, another victory for the predator is claimed. She found its pray, surrounded, and conquered it, claiming it as her own by leaving her mark. Such is the way of the huntress. But the predator has to stay vigilant, as in the great circle of life, a hunter may very well become a prey when it is least observant.

And deep down, Wendy couldn’t wait for one of these days.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr[(x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153724466985/oo-can-i-get-a-mix-of-23-and-21-for-wendip)


	10. Party for two (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Wendip for the ficlet prompts, with a progression of ideas: [11/20 -> 12/15 -> 10 -> 21/2](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number).  
> 

The summer solstice party at the Mystery Shack turned out to be a great success; half of the city gathered in the same room that once was turned into a dance floor to promote the house of oddities to celebrate the shortest night of the year. No one expected the feast to be anything short than amazing, as the party planner extraordinaire, Mabel Pines was in charge of it. 

Somewhere amongst the crowd a different scene took place - while some of the guests were busy dancing and drinking copious amount of beverages known officially as ‘lemonade’, Dipper Pines was, for a lack of better word, immobilised on the chair. Despite his protest, his laps were currently occupied by Wendy, who did her best to make the whole scene look absolutely innocent. And superficially, she succeeded. From a side, it looked like a typical teenagers’ behaviour old people would usually shout at. 

The problem is, Wendy wasn’t just sitting. 

Slow and calculated moves of her body drove Dipper crazy, and soon Wendy realised that if she asked him to stand up, the rest of the guests would see what really was on the troubled boy’s mind. Even through his suit and her jeans, Wendy felt his stiffness waking up to life, giving her them the very first prospect of how their night is going to unfold. She loved teasing him, as she knew very well that the more she built up the tension between them, the greater the prize they are going to get. 

Fortunately for both of them, the number of guests invited by Mabel increased so much, that the party had to move outside, which the horny couple took as opportunity to sneak out. The moment they left the room and hid in an empty corridor of the Shack, Wendy and Dipper begun a celebration of their own; this time it was Dipper who pinned his girlfriend to the wooden wall, thinking he could exact his revenge on Wendy. With their lips joined in a sloppy kiss, the two traced their bodies, wondering where they can find a more secure - and more horizontal - place to enjoy each other.

* * *

When the morning came and Dipper woke up alongside Wendy in one of the many guest rooms Mystery Shack received throughout the years, he immediately understood that his plan of keeping their randez-vous secret might have been foiled. Even the briefest glance thrown on him would reveal a plethora of hickeys Wendy generously scattered all over his skin throughout the past night. 

However, Wendy’s preference of Dipper’s body meant that once he put on his shirt and pants, all of the love marks suddenly became invisible to rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr [(x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153582029915/wendip-for-the-ficlet-prompts-with-a-progression)


	11. Tit for tat (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Wendip [23](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number), but with a twist - it starts with Wendy going down on Dipper in one scene, then transitions to a much later scene of Dipper getting his revenge. His sexy, sexy revenge.  
> 

Dipper grabbed the table’s edge, trying his best to stay in his seat, nervously staring at the kitchen door on the opposite side of the room. He was sure his knuckles were turning white, given how well Wendy has been putting her mouth to use between his legs for the past few minutes. Still waiting for waiter to take the plates after their dinner, Wendy ducked under the table out of the blue and crawled to his crotch, giving him far better birthday present than he could ever wish for. 

The restaurant they chose - let’s face it - begged for that scenario to happen. It was located underneath street level, the light was dimmed, they had a seat in the corner of the room, and just to top it off - there were barely any other customers there apart from them. Thus, Wendy decided to put in motion one of the fantasises they discussed a long time ago, even if Dipper thought that it would stay in that realm forever. 

Working under the pressure of time, Wendy did her best to make her boyfriend remember this day for a long time - and truth to be told, her job wasn’t that difficult. Her unexpected move, combined with her excellent skills drove Dipper to the edge in record time, rewarding her with his warm, copious release she thought she would have to wait until the evening for. With her mouth still sealed around his pulsing member, she wanted to keep going, trying to see how much more Dipper could offer her, but a sharp voice of her boyfriend made her emerge from under the table, just before their waiter would spot her in the compromising position. 

\- Would you care for any dessert?  
\- No, thank you, I’m full. - Wendy said, staring at Dipper’s bewildered, motionless face, that even in the low light looked pale white. Only from his angle one could see what the red-head was discretely wiping off the corner of her mouth.  

* * *

\- Slow hour, eh?  
\- See it for yourself, not a living soul. - Wendy replied, pointing to the empty space next to her. 

The Mystery Shack shop was indeed lonely, sans for two young adults. The end of summer was usually a good time for the flocks of tourist to pour into places like these, meaning that Wendy, together with Melody and Soos, had to work extra hard selling bits of overpriced merchandise. But every once in a while the flow stopped, giving her nothing else to do, other than reading her college notes or listening to music.  

\- Well, it’s time to have some snack then. - Dipper spoke, and to Wendy’s surprise jumped over the counter, tucking his body underneath it.

Wendy managed to whisper a simple “What the…?”, before realisation hit her at the same time Dipper unceremoniously unzipped her jeans and slid his fingers between her legs. She instinctively pressed her body to the counter, trapping his figure under the wooden top, just in case someone would enter the shop. 

She always knew that her little escapade in restaurant in Piedmont will had to be paid off one day, but she did not expect it to happen in the middle of a busy day. At the very least, Dipper was just messing with her, massaging her folds with his fingers… or so she thought, before he pulled her jeans down in one move, exposing her soaked panties. 

\- No, Dipper, don’t! - she managed to scream before she realised her voice could work against her, attracting people from outside. 

She tried to keep her legs together, but the slow work of Dipper’s fingers and tongue meant that she would run out of willpower to do so very quickly. And indeed, Dipper was soon rewarded with a full view of her crotch, making one more move, sliding down her panties, and giving her a proper treatment of his mouth.

Her protests soon turned into muffled moans, as Wendy willingly surrendered her body to the actions of her impatient boyfriend. She kept eyes on the doors, trying to think any excuses of her partial nudity had some customers would arrive. But even that would soon turn to be difficult, as Dipper managed to hit spot after spot, caressing her soaking wet opening. Defeated by her oncoming climax, Wendy leant on the counter and grabbed the outer edge, imagining the grin of revenge on Dipper’s face, and preparing for the inevitable.   

And only when she let out her sensual moan, she realised the Shack’s door sign read “Open” from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr [(x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153554290265/wendip-23-but-with-a-twist-it-starts-with-wendy)
> 
> Also this:  
> 


	12. NSFW Alphabet Headcanons

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Surprisingly, it is Wendy who usually falls asleep faster after they are done fooling with each other. Maybe it’s because she usually is more physically active, or maybe she is just used to having Dipper as a fluffy pillow from their TV marathons days. No matter what, though, they both like cuddling afterwards, which often opens opportunities for a whole new rounds of love-making.  

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Even though she wasn’t exposing them most of the time, Wendy took pride of her long legs. She knew that Dipper adored them as well, but she very rarely wore dresses or skirts. After all, if she wanted to please her boyfriend, all she needed to push one button and get rid of her jeans in one go - isn’t that easier? 

Dipper, on the other hand, took a pride of his chest. Even though as a teenager or adult he was still skinny, he has managed to grow a few “manly” chest hairs… though they were still barely visible. Wendy loved it for a different reason - tickles. 

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) 

Wendy was very well aware of guys’ fixation with their fluids and kind of fantasies they had - after all, she had internet. So even though Dipper tried to gallantly hide them, Wendy would from time to time allow these slightly more icky fantasies of his to be fulfilled, letting him finish on her chest, face or in her mouth. She knew it made her dorky boyfriend feel a bit more dominant, and after all, seeing his delighted face when she gladly accepted his sticky reward for her was a pleasure on its own.

As for Dipper tasting her, well… with his mouth between her folds and his tongue slurping her juices, Wendy never _heard_ him complain about anything anyway. 

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

A few days prior to beginning of yet another summer break, Tambry caught Wendy experimenting with various elongated and curved fruits to see if she will be able to pleasure Dipper without gagging. Dipper never realised why Tambry would sometimes end her texts to Wendy with a banana emoji. 

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Wendy, being older, had a bit more experience in dating, and before she has fallen for Dipper, even kissing. As a result, she was only minimally better suited for any romantic escapades when they finally hooked up. But on the field of making love, they were both kinda clueless, or at least as clueless as teenagers with internet access could be. 

Deep down, Wendy was absolutely frightened that she would do something that could cause discomfort to Dipper and ruin their moment. Fortunately, she didn’t have to do that much on their first night, apart from guiding Dipper inside her - which turned out to be surprisingly difficult, despite the fact that he ate her out a minute before.    

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

For a very long time, the two inexperienced lovers made love cuddled underneath a blanket, in pretty much the same way they would sometimes fall asleep after watching movies. 

But once Wendy decided it would be fun to ride her boyfriend, straddling him, the cowboy position soon became their starting move of any night.  

G = 

H = 

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Finding place to make love was always the most difficult aspect of their relationship. Both Wendy’s house, as well as the Shack were buzzing with people, so over the years the horny couple made love in all sort of places, from (supposedly) empty glades in the middle of the woods, to the (supposedly) not-haunted storage rooms. 

And when they finally got on their own, they realised that they only need themselves to create atmosphere. 

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Dipper remembered the first time he had to go to have “private time” in some secluded place to calm his body. He initially could not understand why he reacted so strongly to the red swimsuit Wendy wore to the swimming pool, but he could swear that there was some invisible voice telling him that this combination of colour and lack of clothes on the older girl would be beneficent for him, and redirected blood from his brain to another part of his body Dipper had no control over. 

Many years later, when Wendy became much, more than just his girlfriend, Dipper thought that the slightly embarrassing habit driven by the biological imperative would be a thing of the past - but then, the holidays ended and the two young lovers were separated, both unsatisfied and filled with buzzing hormones. 

It was during the first night after the Pines returned home when Dipper discovered that Wendy was left as ravenous as he was, and apparently did equally naughty things, equally often. The telephone line - later substituted with a webcam - became a surrogate in the most desperate times, allowing Wendy and Dipper to fuel each other’s masturbation fantasies.

They both agreed not to do it too often, and wait until enough steam builds up in their needy bodies, so they can do it at the same time. After all, they both knew that the longer they wait, the better their prize will be.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks) 

The woods around Gravity Falls turned out to be exceptionally good places to have sex as well, as they could always use an argument of camping for why they need so many blankets. 

As a result, Dipper and Wendy were able to find solace in all sort of places, and even when years later they finally had their own place to call home, they would still sneak out to get a bit of adrenaline rush. 

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Finding a place to have some privacy has always been a tricky one for Wendy and Dipper. it is one thing to duck behind a pillar or tree to sneak a kiss when no one is looking, but getting a safe and sound-proof place for anywhere between ten minutes and an hour is more difficult.

For a long time, their cozy bedrooms, as long as no one else was in their homes, were they only place safe enough for steamier makeout sessions and something naughtier.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Quite honesty - just being with each other was a great fuel. The same care they had for each other during their adventures was extended to their private, adult life. 

Oh, and for Dipper it’s also the red swimsuits. 

N = 

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Let’s be honest, the image of Wendy going down on Dipper and caressing him orally was his biggest fantasy ever since his thoughts shifted from “romantic” to a bit more spicy. Little did he know the reverse was on Wendy’s mind as well, so when Dipper’s tongue found its way between her legs one day, she knew she will have to repay him. 

Their fondness of oral is very much based on give-and-take equal proportions, constantly one-upping each other, like in a video game they love replaying, each time on higher level. 

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Initially, Dipper is very cautious - it is one thing to finally achieving his life-long dream of Wendy agreeing to being his girlfriend, but making love to her is whole new world of difficulties. Thus, he tries being slow and calculated, which Wendy really likes and admires. 

But each year they have to spend a few months without seeing each other, which means that during very first night of each summer or winter break they vent all of the pent-up energy they gathered throughout the year. And no matter how fast they finish, they never complain about it.  

Q

 

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

There were a couple of times Wendy dragged Dipper in places they both knew they shouldn’t be fooling around, only to find how exciting it is to make love or caress each other, knowing how big consequences it could bring. 

Every once in a while they try something new, though they never go as far as to cause pain or discomfort - that risk is out of the way. 

 

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

I imagine both Wendy and Dipper as fit, Wendy even more so. As a result, the lumberjill often surprises the mystery dork in how long her craving can last. But even if one of them runs out of air - which can happen a lot - they still manage to complement their rougher love-making with more sensual finish.

 

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

When Wendy complained to Tambry about Dipper going away for school one summer, she decided it would be a fun joke to visit a sex-shop to buy her a vibrator. Even though Wendy preferred using her fingers when she felt alone, she used it to to give Dipper one hell of Skype session one day.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

A lot. The same childish behaviour they had when Dipper was still a head-and-a-half shorter than Wendy grew into playful caresses, only to turn into fully-fledged teasing competition once two two became more intimately acquainted. Licking, nibbling, giving each other looks, and a whole language of codewords for their bedroom activities meant that Dipper and Wendy never stayed bored.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Wendy was quite surprised to find out how loud Dipper can be. They were lucky that they spent their first night in an empty Shack, as the moan that accompanied his release could wake the whole neighbourhood up. 

But throughout the years, Dipper managed to control the noises he made when he had sex with the love of his life. At the same time, it was Wendy who found it difficult to contain herself as her lover learned more and more about her body. And it was her soul-piercing scream of ecstasy that finally gave away their little secret they intended to keep. But deep down they both knew it was going to end that way.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Even though she doesn’t show it, Wendy often gets jealous about Dipper. Perhaps it is an extension of the brotherly and sisterly protective nature of her she felt towards both him and Mabel, but Wendy would react quickly when another, unknown woman was around her boyfriend. It was especially difficult during their travels, when they had to meet many different kind of people, and some of them turned out to be attracted to the young treasure-and-monster hunter, engaging him in discussion that Wendy was able to predict what direction they could go.

That’s why Wendy would always make sure that Dipper will not be seduced by anyone else, emptying him of all of his… _arguments_ a night before each travel, just in case another adventurous lumberjill would appear on the horizon. It never happened, and Wendy knew her boyfriend would remain faithful to her, but it didn’t stop her from performing her ritual every time. 

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Wendy did not have to have an X-ray vision to know what was going in Dipper’s pants when he was around her. Even though he tried to hide it, she knew very well that she won’t be getting out of the mind of her younger friend that easily. She knew it was normal for a boy that was growing up, and somewhere deep in her heart she even felt a bit flattered that _she_ might be dominating his fantasies. 

But when she felt the uneasiness between _her_ legs in presence of _him_ , Wendy knew something was wrong. She was sure he wasn’t that tall when they met last summer, and he certainly did not have such a prominent jawline with… was that beard? A very, very thin one, but clearly trimmed to be that way. 

Once she got home after meeting the twins, Wendy had to suppress her naughty thoughts, but to no avail. She buried herself under the mountain of pillows and blankets, and let her hand slipping into her jeans do the rest, bringing more previously impossible images of her friend to dominate her mind.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Wendy is certainly the more active one, often forcing Dipper to switch positions, though she usually alternates just between her two favourites. Dipper, though by no means sluggish, prefers to stay in the same one, which makes him focus so he can prolong his moves. 

The truth is, they both fuel each other; they rarely finish together, which means one can rest a bit while the other one does their job a bit longer, and gets hungry enough for another round. 

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

High rise, high fall - Wendy falls asleep faster, which was a surprise for Dipper. Poor thing, he thought Wendy might not enjoy his love-making, but after one such night, he learned that Wendy isn’t just sleeping - she’s just power-napping for a surprise reprise around two or three a.m.. 


	13. Wordplay (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Prompt: [Sexting](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)  
> 

The spacious, slanted lecture hall of West Coast Tech were filled with two kinds of audible sounds: one of them was the monotone voice of the elderly professor; the other, getting much more interest from students, was the wheezing of air conditioning. The topic of the lecture was not boring - far from it - but the teacher, who read the entirety of it from his textbook made the ninety minutes a true mental torture for the students that visited the hall on the warm, April day. The prospect of failing the classes because of absence was the only reason keeping most of the students in the muggy hall.

From the top row, Dipper had pretty good view of his classmates and their activities - everything from books, through crosswords, to the mobile games were infinitely more entertaining that copying a textbook that has already been printed once. His notes were not better from others, as he just flickered between pages, checking if the lecturer said anything new, though that hasn’t happened yet since the start of the term. 

It was then that he saw the screen of his phone lightning up, showing that he received a new message. His first thought was that Wendy send him a short message about their evening plans.

He was half-right.

  

 

* * *

 

 The text was from Wendy, but at first Dipper thought the text was a mistake, as the tone of it was nothing like a message from his girlfriend.

> Wendy: You are in a dimly lit flat. You know that what you are looking for must be in one of its rooms. There is enough light for you to see just a few feet forward.

Still staring at the puzzling message, he replied with the very first, and quite apt response he could think of.

> Dipper: What?
> 
> Wendy: I don’t know command “What?”.

The reply appeared almost instantly, giving Dipper little to no time to see if anyone was watching him being distracted from the lecture, no matter how unlikely it was. After re-reading Wendy’s messages, Dipper smirked. Only now it hit him, what she was trying to achieve - she picked her weapon well, but she chose a wrong opponent.  
The sounds of the lecturer’s voice faded away completely, as Dipper started typing a more adequate response.

> Dipper: Look around
> 
> Wendy: You stand in the corridor. There are three more doors: in front of you, to your left, and to your right. Behind you is one more, but it looks locked.  

Wendy’s response arrived as fast as the previous one, but this time, there was no mistake: she couldn’t have typed all of that in the time between his message arrived on her phone. Which meant she wasn’t using it, and she must have prepared more than a few scenarios for her clever game to copy and paste from a text file. Dipper smiled, wondering how many of them she has thought about. Certainly not as many as he has seen…

Quite frankly, Dipper was impressed. Wendy was never as avid fan of fantasy games as he was, so the fact that she did enough research to re-create an old-school text-based computer RPG was a feat he did not expect to see. Dipper remembered that he showed her one such game some time ago, and she was furious that a supposedly intelligent program from the eighties could not recognise “kick in face” as an action to kill a monster.

> Dipper: go left
> 
> Wendy: You arrive in a BATHROOM. It looks like someone has just taken a long shower, as the smell of scented shampoo fills your nose.
> 
> Dipper: go right
> 
> Wendy: You arrive in a KITCHEN. It looks like someone was making a SANDWICH, as all the ingredients are still on the counter.
> 
> Dipper: go forward
> 
> Wendy: You arrive in a BEDROOM. It has a COMPUTER desk in a corner, a BED to the side and a large BOOKCASE next to the window. On a bed lies a scantily clad, red-headed woman, looking at you with passion in her eyes. It seems the REDHEAD was awaiting your arrival.

Dipper flinched. If the atmosphere in the closed hall was dense before, now it turned positively steamy. Almost involuntarily, he looked around to see if anyone else could have seen this message, as if it was something deeply embarrassing that could be easily seen. Taking caution was necessary, as Wendy had a habit of sending him content reserved just for his eyes, ever since he left Gravity Falls as more than her boyfriend. And given her imagination, her text game could very well develop graphics soon.

But no one else was watching - the last row was almost empty, sans for a two other students, equally interested in their phones rather than the lecture. A bit more carefully, Dipper returned to the conversation he was having.  

> Dipper: Get on the BED
> 
> Wendy: You can’t get on BED in CLOTHES

“ _That’s not what you said last time_ ”, he thought, already typing a new answer.

> Dipper: take off CLOTHES
> 
> Wendy: Be more precise.
> 
> Dipper: take off shirt
> 
> Wendy: You take off your SHIRT. The REDHEAD on the bed shifts her position invitingly, adoring your relatively hairless and unmuscular chest. Somehow, she seems to find it attractive.

As the text arrived within seconds, Dipper knew that this route has been prepared, or rather mined, perfectly for him. With a bit more consideration, he continued the imaginary striptease.

> Dipper: Take off shoes
> 
> Wendy: You have taken off your SHOES
> 
> Dipper: Take off socks
> 
> Wendy: You have taken off SOCKS. The REDHEAD seems pleased you remembered about them, as you would have looked silly.
> 
> Dipper: Take off jeans
> 
> Wendy: You have taken off your JEANS, leaving you only in your BOXERS. The REDHEAD seems even more interested in your physique, despite the evidence presented.
> 
> Dipper: go to KITCHEN

Dipper smiled. This time, he had to wait for the response quite a while.

> Wendy: Despite taking interest in the REDHEAD, you decide to go to the KITCHEN.
> 
> Dipper: Make a SANDWICH.

Another pause.

> Wendy: Knowing that you will both need a lot of energy, you decide to make SANDWICH and share it with a REDHEAD.

Imagining Wendy saying that, Dipper took a deep breath, as if she was sitting next to him, whispering the words to his ear. “ _She wouldn’t give up easily, that’s for sure_ ”, he thought. But, then again, he knew her for quite some time…

> Dipper: go to bedroom
> 
> Wendy: You arrive in a BEDROOM with SANDWICH.

“ _And now, the punchline_ ”.

> Dipper: Use COMPUTER

Wendy took a long while to answer; so much so, Dipper actually focused on the never-ending stream of permutation cycles on the blackboard, before checking if she has replied. Even though the text looked the same, he could feel her anger seeping through the screen.

> Wendy: The REDHEAD takes the SANDWICH, but instead of eating it, she throws it away, grabs you before you can turn on the COMPUTER and pulls you towards herself. Despite being irritated by your behaviour, she closes her arms around you, making you unable to escape. She also takes off your BOXERS.
> 
> Dipper: kiss REDHEAD

He knew he made a mistake - he was too predictable.

> Wendy: Where do you want to kiss REDHEAD?
> 
> Dipper: Kiss REDHEAD on the lips.
> 
> Wendy: You kiss REDHEAD on the LIPS. You can tell she was waiting way too long for that, as you two mash your lips for minutes, savouring every moment.
> 
> Dipper: Go.
> 
> Wendy: I need a direction.

Dipper grinned, imagining Wendy’s face reading his text. Upon hearing people’s commotion outside the hall’s doors, he knew his time to finish their game has almost ended, as his next classes won’t give him so much freedom.

And then, with his spare time ending, Dipper knew what to type to finish the beast waiting for him in his bedroom.

A few miles away, in his flat, Wendy was breathing heavily, recovering from the orgasm that shook her body a few minutes ago. With her left hand trapped between her thighs, she rolled to her side and replied to Dipper’s command with the final message she prepared before. Pressing Control-C and Control-V with her shaky hands on her laptop was the most she could do, while her mind was still somewhat hazed after the wave of heat that engulfed her, as she waited for her boyfriend to end his classes.

She looked once more at Dipper’s last entry. So simple, so effective.

Wendy knew that some couples had their kinks and quirks; she often saw girls being wooed with flowers, songs or poetry, but only Dipper Pines could bring her the brink of pleasure and bliss with just a few, crude words.

> Dipper: Go DOWN on REDHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [(tumblr)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155783366690/j-and-4-for-wendip-please)


	14. Pet Shop (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > dusk4224 asked:  
> Prompt : Wendy and Dipper try to decide on what pet to buy  
> 

\- No, definitely not a bird. I still remember when you had to rescue Pacifica’s parrots that rioted against her. - Wendy snapped at Dipper’s passing thought  
\- They were not parrots, though. Half-parrot, half-wyverns, remember? - Dipper corrected Wendy with a hushed voice. - I never told her, though. She might wanted to sell them.

The couple walked from the aisle, trying to find a pet for their new house. Neither of them were that keen on getting any - especially since they lived by the forest - but Mabel’s persuasion powers changed their mind overnight.

Wendy suspected that the whole trip was Mabel’s idea to test the young couple as potential future parents - a topic that Mabel liked to drag Wendy and Dipper into  during family get-togethers, despite their reluctance - but she was too polite to ask her sister-in-law if it was true.

\- That’s not a pet, that’s a Pokémon. - Dipper said, looking at the exotic face of an axolotl, swimming in a huge tank. - I don’t think we have place for that kind of tank. Fish, perhaps?  
\- Nah, they’re too boring. - Wendy scoffed, looking at two turtles in a terrarium, poking one of them to figure out if they were alive at all, before the owner of the shop told her not do so.

They strolled one more aisle, landing by the series of spacious cages with various breeds of cats one one side, and dogs on other. It was impossible to miss, as it was certainly the loudest, with the unlikely neighbours constantly barking and hissing at each other.  

\- So, something classic, perhaps? - Dipper asked, taking one of the puppies out of the glass display cage. He looked at the small, brown and white mongrel, wriggling in his hands, and passed it to Wendy, catching a sight of beaming, almost ecstatic smile on her face, that vanished quickly when she realised that someone might see it.  
\- Yeah, a dog would be nice to protect the house. - she asked, staring into black yes of the pup - Not sure if that one is big enough though. He might need someone to protect himself as well. We might check older ones.

Despite her concerns, she kept tickling the puppy’s belly, and Dipper thought that it will be very difficult to let her go of the ball of fluff in her palms.

\- Right, though remember, it’s not just us who makes the decision… - Dipper whispered, nervously glancing around.

As on command, they both turned heads around. By the entrance to the shop, Mabel was still glued to the glass making faces to the gerbils on the other side, that apparently had zero interest in reacting to her.

But that’s not why Dipper and Wendy were concerned.  

A small pig on a leash was sitting on the floor by Mabel’s feet, motionlessly observing the rodents inside. And even though the collar, bearing the name “Waddles the Third” was sitting tightly around his neck, Dipper and Wendy could not shake off the feeling that Mabel was not the one holding on a lead.  
Suddenly, his neck moved, and he slowly looked sideways, his small eyes locking onto the puppy in Wendy’s arms.

Waddles slowly shook his head, before going back to examining the gerbils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155994803715/prompt-wendy-and-dipper-try-to-decide-on-what))


	15. SHE KNOWS (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> [Sweet Moments](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995325405/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme): Wendip 32

Even after many summers spend in the Mystery Shack, Dipper was quite surprised how many rooms it had - some of them were underground, some had their doors removed and blocked by Stan, after his brother’s disappearance, and some of them… just were.

Throughout the years, Dipper found many uses for these rooms, if Ford wasn’t spending summers with them: his collection of mysterious objects, often found in the woods, books, and notes, Ford’s old projects, salvaged from his own archives… He had to share some of them with Mabel, who was amassing equal amounts of memorabilia, though Dipper always wanted to stay ahead of her.

At some point, it became a necessity.

Neither Dipper, nor Wendy minded the cramped space, as long the two could find themselves. Dipper certainly did not mind being pinned to the wall with Wendy’s strength, though he hoped that at seventeen, he would be able to return the favour for once, but the longer her lips were on his, locking them in a passionate kiss, the less he minded subjecting himself to his lumberjill’s fate.

\- A-ha! I knew it!

A beam of light entered the room (though “tiny space between two other rooms that people forgot to fill” was more appropriate), accompanied by a high-pitched voice. The two teenagers broke their kiss, and started at the shadowy figure, standing triumphantly in the doorway (though “a place where two planks of wood serving as door are usually located” was a better term). 

Mabel Pines looked positively radiant, finally proving her long-lasting quest to find out what was happening between her brother, and her favourite not-older-sister. Dipper was easy to read through, but Wendy… Wendy could keep secrets away even from her, so she had to do it when all of them were on Dipper’s turf.

\- I knew that you were kissing! No one walks like being bitten by zombie for hours, Dipper! I just knew it!

And with that, Mabel put the wooden planks back into place, and strolled away, shrouding the couple in the same dark that hid them for such a long time.

The crammed space was filled with laughter, as soon as the sounds of Mabel’s footsteps on the stairs died out. Dipper wanted to say how lucky, or unlucky they were, but before he could do that, his lips were hers again.

And unbeknownst to Mabel, so was much, much more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155998482675/sweet-moments-wendip-32))


	16. By the horns (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > fereality-indy said:
>> 
>> [SIN meme](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme): Wendip 26  
> 

The southern city of San Minos proved to be much more lively that Wendy and Dipper imagined, when they planned their trip there. It was the last place where a certain human-like cryptid was seen, and they thought that the small, sleepy village in middle of Texas would give them enough space to mess around, while looking for clues.

They did not count in the local cowboy festival.

In just few hours, the market square was bursting with people, coming to participate in all sorts of attractions, making Dipper and Wendy's lives progressively more difficult. On the other hand, it provided them with an opportunity of information - local cow herders knew more about the local wildlife than they did. 

The main attraction was the rodeo, organised on half-dilapidated sport stadium, and this was where they decided to start their investigation. It seems they were late to the main event, as a bull was dragged into the pen by no less than four men. The announcer's voice echoed from the speakers, and only now Dipper and Wendy saw that a scrawny man was hiding behind a wall of the pit the whole time.

\- And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our competition! - he shouted, producing a think rope from behind his back - It's one thing to ride a beast, but another to secure it! And we have this mighty, shiny, golden award for the person with best knot tying skill out there!

Dipper was not even remotely surprised that ten minutes later, his fiancée returned from the arena with a cheap, gilded trophy, leaving her four, bearded and brawny competitors completely perplexed by her skills. 

\- Always wanted to try it. - she said nonchalantly, getting comfortable in her seat, still being scrutinised by at least half of the audience.  
\- What you mean? You wanted to be a cowgirl? I don't think they will allow audience there.  
\- No, I meant...

She opened her mouth, but almost immediately stopped, leaving Dipper more confused, until she leaned and whispered the rest into his ear.

\- ... you know, us, in bed. 

Dipper was glad that he wasn't drinking his beverage, or otherwise the eyes of the people around them would centre at them again. He glanced around, and fortunately the audience seemed to lose the interest in them as fast as they gained it, giving Wendy a bit more privacy in telling him what she had on her mind. 

\- You mean... BDSM and stuff?   
\- Well, we can leave the last two letters so far, just "B" and "D" - she replied, a subtle smirk appearing on her face.

The two returned to watching another competition, leaving a short, awkward pause in their conversation.

\- I mean, we can start with something easy, like handcuffs. - she brought her hands closed to her body, as if her wrists were indeed tied up. 

Dipper looked down, and saw that she made the same move with her crossed legs, now tightly pressed one to the other. To any bystander, it looked as if she was relaxing, but Dipper knew how well Wendy could jump-start his imagination with a simple gesture or pose.

Suddenly, visions of Wendy having her arms and legs tied behind her back populated his mind, not for the first time, but more vivid and realistic than before. He didn't exactly felt left out as the dominant one in bedroom, but these extra toys would make his experience much, much more thrilling, from start to finish, no matter where, and how...

He gulped one last sip of his drink, hoping it would cool him down, when Wendy leaned and unfolded the rest of her plan in the same conspiratory manner:

\- Of course you'll be the one tied up first, Dip... - she whispered, shaking the trophy held firmly in her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156032791995/sin-meme-wendip-26))


	17. We need to go deeper, E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > creeping-babby said:
>> 
>> [wendip number 6 for the sin prompt?? ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme)i gotta get involved in this Sinning™, I've been away for too long  
> 

Wendy Corduroy slowly entered Dipper's room through the half-opened door. After a day full of blood-freezing adventures, she wanted to see how her friend was holding up - but to her disappointment, he was asleep. Or, almost asleep, as his eyes opened at the moment she entered her room. She was about to sit on the edge of his bed, but then, she noticed it, a split of a second before he could.

Dipper almost sprang up, covering himself and the obvious bulge distorting the blanket in the only way possible, but it was all too late. Wendy's reddened face was filled with mixture of surprise and embarrassment; Dipper's was beyond crimson.

\- Dude, it's normal, you don't have to pretend... - she started, trying to calm him down.

Averting eyes from her, Dipper managed to produce only a feeble "I'm sorry, Wendy".

\- You don't have to apologise for that - she continued - You've been dreaming about me a lot, haven't you?  
\- How could I not? - answered Dipper, still trying to hide his predicament, as well as his red face from her - You're the most amazing girl I've ever meet.  
\- And you're an equally amazing guy, Dipper.

For a second, Dipper thought he misheard her, but before he was able to ask her to repeat that, her lips found their way to his, and the two were locked in a long, erotic kiss.

\- And I think that you deserve a reward for what you've done to me and Mabel. - Wendy continued, breaking for a moment the connection between them.

Her hand drifted underneath the blanket, and wandered to Dipper's boxers. He jolted when he felt her hand grabbing him through the fabric, but another kiss shut him and his worries off for good. Never in his life would Dipper imagined that he would not only kiss, but became so intimate with the girl of his dream in one evening, just a few weeks before his sixteenth birthday.

Wendy's moves were slow and calculated, and the quivering of his mouth and lips told Wendy that she needs to change her approach. In one move she pushed the blanket aside and slid off his boxers, revealing his throbbing problem in its entirety, and engulfed it gently with her palm.  
If the previous sensation of being stroked through clothes was wonderful, then this one was indescribable. Dipper imagined that a luberjill's hands would be rough, but instead they were smooth and soft, firing end of all of his nerves on his length with every move of hers.

\- Wendy... Wendy... I...

Dipper stammered, trying to warn Wendy about his oncoming release. He tried restraining himself, by holding the sheets of his bed, knocking a few thing off his night stand with his other hand, while trying to find a second thing to grab onto.  

\- We need to be quiet, Dipper. - she muttered - Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut. - she whispered so close to his face that he could feel her breath.

She then moved her fingers over her mouth in an all-too-familiar gesture, and, without any warning she dipped her head down and closed her warm, welcoming lips around him, just before he was about to burst. A loud moan escaped his mouth.

\- Wendy...!

Wendy Corduroy slowly entered Dipper's room through the half-opened door. She tried knocking, but hearing only light snoring, she decided to visit Dipper, even if just to see him, after all they went through earlier that day. She took a few steps closer to the bed, cautious not to wake him up; his forehead was still covered in bandages after Ford checked him an hour ago, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Anyone would be tired after the amount of running they have been through, especially since he had to carry Mabel all the way to the Shack.

Staring at the face of her brave friend, Wendy leaned to plant a kiss on his cheek, but then heard Dipper muttering a name, her name, in what was unmistakably a moan.  
Startled, Wendy opened her mouth, as if she wanted to reply to Dipper's call, but quickly backed up, scared that the sharp breath could interrupt his him sleep. Slowly, she left the room tiptoeing, but before closing the door, she glanced once more at her friend, still apparently enjoying a very vivid dream. A huge, blissful grin on his face told Wendy that perhaps she has rewarded him with much more than she originally wanted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156042968845/wendip-number-6-for-the-sin-prompt-i-gotta-get))


	18. Shower thoughts (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous said:
>> 
>> WenDip with [sinprompt 7](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme)?  
> 

Wendy was rocking back and forth on her bed, the sound of the creaking mixing with the muffled flow of water on the other side of her house. And she couldn't stop thinking.  

"Dipper is your friend, your buddy. This is wrong."

But how could it be? Just a few years ago he was a pipsqueak, like Mabel, and then... something happened. And that something couldn't get Dipper out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried (though Wendy wasn't sure if she did at all). She hoped that once their jogging would end, her mind will clear, but when Dipper asked if he can use the shower, Wendy understood how wrong was she, as her unsettling thoughts came back tenfold.

She remembered a quote from a movie, saying that if you tell someone not to think about elephants, they will immediately start thinking about them. Unfortunately, telling yourself to *think* about elephants wouldn't make them go away. Especially if they were naked, under her shower, just a few walls away...

A moment later, she buried her face in her pillow, making it hear her low groan... again. This time, however, her session ended abruptly, when the door to her room opened, showing Dipper Pines, trying to bring his hair out of the messy and wet state they were in. He didn't barge in, but instead cautiously slipped in, ready to back up at any moment.

\- Sorry, I thought you might be undressing or something...

Wendy responded with a nonchalant "Nah", being more than a bit embarrassed that Dipper remained so gallant while she was having the most inappropriate thoughts about him at the same time. His words did not improve her mood, as now two scenes were playing simultaneous in her head: in both of them only one of them had clothes on, though it was rapidly changing...

\- Wendy, your shower is... a bit spacious, isn't it? - he continued, sounding a bit puzzled - Is it because of your dad?  
\- Yeah. - she joked - It's so big we could both fit inside.

The words escaped her mouth before she could process them, rendering both her, and Dipper frozen.

\- I mean, not to take shower, to have fun. - she stuttered, trying to calm him down. And gain, her mind outsped her, making Dipper even more perplexed and astonished than before.  
Not wanting to risk another blubber, she jumped out of the bed, and ran to the door, shying away from the tall boy, sure of the fact that her face was now redder than her hair.

\- You know what, I think I'm having a heatstroke, I need to take a shower. - she shouted, slamming the door, only to open them a second later - Alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156097018225/wendip-with-sinprompt-7))


	19. The pool is open (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  aquaburst07 asked:  
> [23 Wendip](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme)  
> 

“Girls have too many curves”, was Dipper’s conclusion, after his first visit at the Gravity Falls swimming pool. He wasn’t precisely sure why, but he was  simultaneously angry and happy about his discovery. Or, to be more precise, he was angry, happy, and angry again because he couldn’t understand why he was upset in the first place.

This mixbag of ambivalence, however, was nothing until Wendy was added to the equation. Suddenly, a whole new wave of emotions was flowing through his body, that quite of nowhere, starting reacting on its own. Dipper couldn’t come up with a word to describe the image of his crush in a gorgeous one-piece, red swimsuit, mostly because his mind was hazed with the vision of Wendy performing all sorts of activities, that, while otherwise boring, became a sight to see in that mesmerising outfit. “Cool” wasn’t enough, “beautiful” was neither; it felt as if there should be a whole new section of books, dedicated to describing half-naked lumberjills jumping into the water and emerging wet from head to feet.

By the time of the next summer’s visit, Dipper discovered that there were such books, and learned quite a few of these words.

It was his luck that the summers were getting steadily warmer, and whenever the group would announce that the pool was opening again, he was met with the same dilemma. He would gladly go, just to get a glimpse of his red-hair crush, but was mortified by the thought that she might catch him, while she looks at her. 

At the end, however, the same, once impossible to describe force that drove Dipper to Wendy, would always win, making Dipper show up in his boxers at the pool year after year. And at some point, after many of such visits, Wendy came to the conclusion that Dipper Pines has precisely the right number of straight lines she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155996930870/23-wendip))


	20. Calm your... (G/T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [sin meme 14 ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme)wendip  
> 

Six teenage figures stood in a row in front of the Mystery Shack, waiting for Ford to explain their mission. Just an hour ago they received an urgent call to get there as soon as possible, with little to no explanation. Mabel, Dipper and Soos were already there, but they didn't have to wait long enough for Pacifica, Wendy and Robbie to turn up.

\- Alright - Ford started, clearing his throat - I called you here, because it is my solemn duty to announce, that a great tragedy has happened. One of my animal specimens I've been studying is on the run, and may be in this forest.  
\- Is it dangerous, mister Ford? - Soos asked, rising his hand, as if he was adressing a teacher  
\- Not at all - Ford replied, unveiling the diagram on the board - It is, in fact, almost completely harmless.

The drawing on the whiteboard next to him showed a long, brown furry animal, that otherwise could be mistaken for an otter, if not for two antennae on its head. 

\- Grunkle Ford, is it an otter?  
\- No it isn't, Mabel. - he quickly reassured her. - It's an outer-space ermine, so far, the only one in existence.  
\- Wait, I know what this is! - Stan shouted, walking to the porch - You take a dead beaver, stuff it, glue a duck's bill to it, and then you tell people you've discovered a new animal and charge ten bucks to let them see it! I knew that one day you will learn something from me, brother.  
\- Stanley, platypi are *real*. Anyway, an outer-space ermine...  
\- An out-er!  
\- No, it's... fine, Mabel, you can call it an outer, we needed a name anyway. - Ford sighed - I decided to divide you in pairs, as two of you will be more effective in catching it, so...

He looked at the six teenagers in front of him, trying to evaluate them.

\- Mabel, you will go with Pacifica...  
\- Why am I even here? - the blonde girl asked, interrupting Ford's thoughts.  
\- It's a part of your redemption arc. Don't worry, it's gonna take a few issues, probably. - Soos responded, patting her head. 

Pacifica looked up to meet the face of the jovial repairman, who backed up a bit once he saw the anger burning in her eyes.  

\- ...now, Dipper, you go with... - Ford looked to his grand-nephew and noticed that he was showing him a subtle hand gesture, pointing to the girl on his right - ...uh, Wendy. Yes, Wendy, you two can be in one team.

Dipper did not allow his excitement to overflow him, though he was sure that he heard his sister let out a soft snicker.    

\- That leaves us with Soos and... Robert, was it?

Now, a much louder snicker erupted amongst the teenagers.

\- Why do we even need to care about the stupid rodent? - the gloomy teenager asked.  
\- Good question! It is, quite naturally, an alien in an alien environment. - Ford explained, walking back an forth - It might be scared... could be eaten by a bigger animal, and that could disrupt the local ecosystem...  
\- Oh, so we need to catch it, cos it is a scaredy-cat? - Robbie snorted in a gravelly voice  
\- No, not just that - Ford stopped, turning towards them - There is one more, very important issue. You cannot let it have contact with water.  
\- But if it's an otter...  
\- It's not an otter! Any contact with water will turn it into a fierce, ten-feet beast! - he shouted, rising his hands into air -  That's why I said it is *almost* harmless.

The faces of the volunteers in front of him suddenly dropped, and Robbie's was now filled with utmost horror. Ford flipped the diagram of an outer with his baton, revealing the map of Gravity Falls. 

\- Soos, and Mabel, your teams will go the lake, you need to circle it. Wendy, you will need to patrol the river, all the way to the falls. As for you, Stanley, we will go towards the city, I need to check the sewer entrances.  
\- Hang on, since when I was part of this? - Stan snapped, jumping out of his chair.  
\- Since it was YOU, who fed it after midnight.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, Dipper realised that finding a brown, furry creature in a deep, shaded forest might have been more difficult than he imagined. Even Wendy, that normally was skilled in tracking animals was having a hard time.

\- You know, we could actually let the damn thing get into the water. - Wendy commented getting from her knees after checking another foxhole.  
\- Why? You've heard Ford, it will...  
\- Yeah, a ten-feet beast. What is easier to spot, an otter, or a bear?

Dipper stood in place dumbstruck, pondering if Wendy's plan was amazing, crazy, or both.

\- I think Ford must know something more about its anatomy if he wants us to prevent it from changing... right? - he reassured Wendy, though he felt that he himself was in much more need of that.

Suddenly Wendy kneeled down, and placed a hand over Dipper's mouth, shushing him. She hid behind a tree, and only when she took a good look at what was in front of it, she gave Dipper a hint to follow her. 

About twenty paces away, next to the stream, a small animal was resting on a rock, having collected a pile of leaves and twigs. It was brown, long, and was unmistakeably extra-terrestrial. Wendy placed her backpack on the ground and took off her green shirt prompting Dipper to do the same. Unlike her, Dipper came prepared with an actual net, though he was sure that if there was a person that could catch an animal with a piece of clothing, it was Wendy.  
She gave him another sign to circle the furry creature from different sides. 

Watching for any loose twigs, they both emerged from behind a tree, happy to see that the animal was still asleep. Wendy was approaching the outer from the side of the river, hoping to block its potentially more dangerous exit; Dipper was sneaking behind its back's side, as it would take the animal a split of second to turn around, if it decided to run from Wendy.

In the end, the outer out-smarted both of them.

Without any warning, the resting animal jumped into the air, missing Wendy's shirt and used her forehead to bounce back, causing the girl to trip and fall into the water. The net, thrown desperately into the air failed to catch anything, aside from its owner, thought it made the animal land on the ground.

\- Wendy! Are you alright? - Dipper shouted, once he got out of his own trap. Forgetting about the outer, he ran towards the river, happy to see that his friend was safe and sound, though she still hasn't managed to get to the river's bank. 

\- Yeah, I'm okay. Did you catch it? - Wendy asked, taking Dipper's hand to help her stand up.

\- No, It... ran... away. - Dipper started explaining, but very quickly lost his train of thought, as Wendy stood up. 

He tried looking away, but being the one, who offered help, he couldn't. At least that was his explanation. The water made the Wendy's figure even more ephemeral that she was already, but it was her white tank that emphasised the most of her body that was so far hidden from his eyes. It was a hot summer, Dipper thought. It was natural that she wouldn't wear...

When Dipper finally saw her get to her feet, he turned around on the spot. Yes, he would give anything to see more of them, or relive the precious moment in the bunker when he accidentally landed his head between her breasts, but he would never risk their friendship. 

\- Uh, Dipper? - Wendy opened her mouth, apparently astonished by Dipper's sudden move. - What's going on?  
\- It's your... - he stammered - You are a bit... And your tank... Not that I have seen anything!

Dipper heard a small chuckle behind his back, and a faint tug, prompting him to turn around. For a split of a second he wondered if it was possible that Wendy wanted to indulge his fantasy, though the more rational part of him anticipated a smack in the face. Slowly, Dipper turned around, ready to face whatever fate got for him this time.

To his surprise, Wendy's drenched, white tank was no longer on her chest.

She was wearing her green shirt, though it was now zipped to the top, perhaps as a precaution. More curiously, instead of slapping his face, Wendy gave him a pat on back.

\- Well, at least now you can say you're a proper teenager. - she winked and begun walking back to the place where they left their things.  
Dipper wanted to respond to her nonchalant and remarkably cool approach, but before he could open his mouth, Wendy shushed him again. This time, Dipper could hear why. 

Something was rustling behind the same tree they were hiding a minute ago. Following their own traces, they circled the tree, seeing what was causing the noise. Wendy and Dipper looked at each other, and in the same moment caught the outer's tail protruding from Wendy's backpack, catching the animal red-pawed.

 

* * *

 

 

\- You know, I think she likes you more. - Wendy started, breaking the uncomfortable silence, as the two were triumphantly walking home, carrying the dry animal. The outer, far too tired and gluttoned from eating Wendy's sandwiches, was safely resting in a net in Dipper's arms.

\- "She"? How did you know this monstrosity is a "she"? Ford told us, it's the only one on this planet. - Dipper replied, looking into the eyes of the fluffball, that indeed behave much calmer since Dipper took it.  
\- Well, just look between her legs, she has four teat-  
\- ALRIGHT, I GET IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/156167614960/sin-meme-14-wendip))


	21. Thin Line (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  squigglejiggle3 said:
>> 
>> Hey! I really love your fics, they make my day. I was wondering if you could do a mixture of [3 and 19](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme) (wendip) for the Sin™ Meme?  
> 

\- Oh, you got to be kidding me. - Dipper sighed when he opened the door to their room, trying to believe what he saw in front of him.

Admittedly, they did not expect much after the only vacant place in the shabby hotel they had to stay in, but rooms for two usually contained more than one bed.

\- There's gotta be something else! - a minute later the furious teenager was complaining loudly to the old owner downstairs - Don't you have something portable?  
\- I thought you and your girlfriend would like that. - the grumpy, old man responded, never taking his eyes from the television screen, showing reruns of a recent football game.  
\- She's not... - Dipper glanced around to see if his travelling partner could hear him - She's not my girlfriend.

The receptionist turned his head and took a good look at Dipper's tired figure. 

\- Uh-uh.

 

Ultimately defeated, Dipper returned to Wendy, only to find her already getting comfortable - or as much as the conditions allowed - to sleep. Without questioning how has she managed to change her clothes so quickly (three brothers was probably a correct answer), he opened his backpack and unrolled his sleeping bag next to the bed.

  
\- Dip, what are you doing?  
\- Well, you take the bed, I'm going to use this. - Dipper explained to his perplexed friend, before her hand grabbed his scruff and pulled him from his knees.  
\- No way. I won't let you sleep on the ground, mister. It's not the best situation, but we're on the same boat. - she said sharply, before getting back to her part of their bed, 

After taking a short shower (even though it lacked several elements that would normally make it work), Dipper found his friend already snoring lightly. Taking it as a sign of good luck, he gently lifted the blanket and slid underneath it, hoping he won't wake her up, as it could bring even more unsettling and awkward questions.

Unsurprisingly, the presence of Wendy sleeping next to him made it much more difficult to sleep, as Dipper was constantly afraid that his body would betray his mind and do something that could endanger their relationship, he valued so much. But in the end, even Dipper had to give in, and closed his eyes, wondering what kind of dreams this unusual situation might bring.

 

_Their room was no longer shabby and dilapidated, but spacious and radiant, filled with white light. The only common thing was the bed - it still was the only one present, but to them it was no longer a problem. After all, that's what honeymoon suites were supposed to look like. Wendy kept her arms around Dipper's neck, letting go once he carried her through the room to their bed. Her fiery hair contrasted with her white dress and even more so with the sheets underneath her, once they were untangled and could flow freely, spreading like a stain of red ink, spreading wildly._

_A blink of an eye later, Wendy's dress, as well as Dipper's black suit were gone, and the two were ready to caress their bodies freely. Wendy instantly wrapped her arms around Dipper that despite her strength has somehow managed to get atop of her. Her legs followed, closing tightly around his back when she welcomed him inside her. Even though his moves were slow and calculated, Dipper was breathing heavily against her breasts, giving Wendy time to explore his body with her free hands.  
For a moment, it seemed that Wendy was much too keen on doing it, as her gentle caresses turned fierce when she unceremoniously grabbed his-_

Dipper opened his eyes sharply, feeling a strange sensation building up in his body. His first thought was that he made something he would immediately start to regret, but once he looked around, he noticed a few things. He felt Wendy's breath on his neck, then saw that her left arm has managed to sneak under Dipper's neck, and lastly, the other one...

He gulped, happy that he managed to contain his scream by putting his hand over his mouth.

Her right arm rested on his tight, dangling dangerously close to his crotch, now getting visibly larger with every second. She was not exactly doing anything naughty, though Wendy made Dipper feel like a huge plushie, or rather the creepy anime characters pillows people order online.

Careful not to make any sudden moves, Dipper started sliding down the bed, freeing Wendy's left, and then her right arm. Once they both rested on the sturdy bedding, he heard her grunt and mutter something, before she grabbed her blanket, and rolled back to her side, taking the whole piece of clothing with her. Dipper sighed inaudibly, hoping Wendy would not remember this in the morning.      
He moved back to his spot, but it wasn't until two hours later that his eyelids became heavy enough to make Dipper let his guard down again.

In the morning, Wendy indeed had no recollection of what she did last night, though she had the faintest feeling that their stay didn't exactly go as they planned. She woke up to hear Dipper using the shower, which gave her a few more moments to remember the thing she was sure was residing somewhere on her mind. But neither after her flustered friend left what otherwise could be called bathroom, nor when she changed her clothes, Wendy could figure out what was struggling to surface from the bottom of her memories.

Only when Wendy went downstairs to pay for the night, and her eyes laid on a woman waiting in the hall, covered in a long, white dress, she remembered what she was dreaming about earlier that night. She quickly covered her mouth, trying to suppress a yelp of realisation that dawned on her.

\- Miss, you wanted pay for you and your boyfriend? - on old voice brought thoughts back to reality. She looked around, noticing an old man looking at her quizzically.

\- Uh, yeah. Though he's not my boyfriend.  

The receptionist grabbed the money and took a good look at Wendy's figure and her face, still showing the signs of her sudden revelation.

\- Uh-uh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157044215335/hey-i-really-love-your-fics-they-make-my-day-i))


	22. Something new (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > @bluebillotillo asks:[Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995325405/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)14.A sad kiss 

A familiar scene was taking place at the small bus stop on the border of sleepy town of Gravity Falls. Over the course of the last few years, a single long-distance bus would arrive to pick up two passengers that were getting progressively taller with every passing summer. And like the last five times, they were never alone. 

A whole group of people, both young and old kept slowly exchanging hugs and good-byes with the two teenagers, though one particular made a bit of commotion.

The very last thing that Dipper expected after Wendy was that she would throw her arms around his neck, her eyes quite of nowhere flooded with tears. Her cool and laid-back attitude evaporated in a second, causing everyone around to gawk at the scene that just a few years ago would be impossible without Wendy beding her knees.

Feeling the heavy stare of his both grunkles, Mabel, Soos, and a whole gang of Wendy's friends, Dipper tried to make his farewell a bit less awkward.

\- Hey, we're gonna be here for Halloween. - he consoled her, feeling his shoulder getting a bit wet from her tears - Remember?

A faint smile appeared on red-head's freckled face Dipper could now fully see, once she let go off his neck. Wendy nodded, and for a second Dipper thought that it would be the last time he'd see Wendy's tears, but the very next moment not only he saw them, he could very well taste them.

If the onlookers were surprised by Wendy's sudden outburst of emotions, then her spontaneous kiss was nothing short of a sensation. Some of them knew that in the last two months Dipper and Wendy's closed friendship bloomed into something much bigger, but even they wouldn't think that Wendy would be that openly showing her affection. 

None of that mattered to Dipper, who was concentrated on reciprocating Wendy's kiss, a task that was harder the more salty droplets of tears sipped between their lips. But just as suddenly as she started, Wendy broke the connection between the two, probably feeling the same tainted taste in her mouth. A quick move of her arm wiped the rest of the tears from her face, seemingly bringing her slightly rakish smile Dipper was so used to permanently back.

\- I know. And we'll be waiting for you. - Wendy said softly, tapping the rim of the blue hat she was given again not a half an hour ago.

Only when the bus disappeared behind a group of trees marking the turn to the highway, the people on the stop lowered their hands, tired from a long session of waving. The group slowly dissolved into smaller ones, with vast majority heading to the same place they were celebrating twins' seventeenth birthday last night. 

A few feet behind them, Tambry deliberately slowed down her pace and knowingly nudged Wendy's side.  

\- We're gonna tease you about it till you die, you know that?  
\- Yeah... - she sighed, massaging the place Tambry hit a bit harder than usual.  
\- We're so gonna play "spin the bottle" once the Pines come back for Halloween. And you know it's gonna be rigged.

Wendy let out a deep grown, and was about to give her a witty comeback, but then an image of being stuck with Dipper in the broom cupboard in Tambry's house flooded her mind, and for once she thought that becoming the topic of her friends' jokes for the next week or so might have been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157219930360/bluebillotillo-askssweet-affectionate-moments))


	23. Polichinelo's secret (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymous asked:  
> [Sim 20](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme) for wendip  
> 

In Gravity Falls the end of the summer was always marked by two events: their annual, technically illegal, but also completely ignored by the police celebrations of The Events That Never Actually Happened, and the Pines twins birthday party.

Once again, Mystery Shack turned into a huge dance floor, bringing the locals to celebrate Dipper and Mabel turning magical milestone of eighteen. At eleven p.m., the twin cakes were long gone, and the sodas got substituted with their spiked versions, making the party goers either braver and more active, or quite the opposite, sluggish and sleepy.

Mabel Pines was definitely in the first category, scouring through the dancing crowd, looking for her brother, glancing at the clock that will soon strike twelve. Her frantic search yielded someone else, the blonde heiress of the Northwests, Pacifica, casually leaning on the wall.

Once she saw that Pacifica hasn’t even bothered to look at her, Mabel felt ashamed that she left her girlfriend for such a long time, but then she noticed a smirk on her face, brought by something that seemingly only she was able to see.

 

\- Uh, Paz, have you seen my brother?  
\- Oh, yes, I have. - she snickered, never taking her eyes from her target.

Or rather “targets”, as Mabel soon followed her stare, finding what caught Pacifica’s attention, causing her to emit a loud gasp.

Though barely visible in the dimmed light and through the thick, moving crowd, in the chair, on the corner of the room Wendy was sitting in Dipper’s lap, sloppily making out and moving back and forth in unison so suggestively that they were practically screaming “we did it”.  
Long gone were the days of the lumberjill being the taller of the two, though the scene still looked a bit comical, as Wendy looked positively towering over her enthralled and dominated boyfriend.

\- How long have these two been like that?  
\- Way longer than you’d think. - Pacifica responded, finally walking back to the dance floor.

The two young women exchanged knowing looks and instantly made their way through the crowd, leaving a corridor of empty space behind them and waiting patiently for the slow song to end.

\- Go for it, bro! - Mabel shouted once the song ended  
\- Yeah, and then find a room!

Mabel’s voice not only put Wendy and Dipper in the spotlight, (both figuratively and literally, as the lights went on just when Mabel let out her calculated scream) but encouraged others to root for the pair that only now realised what was happening around them. Their eyes turned wide once she saw they were no longer hidden in the shadows, resulting in even louder cheers and applause from the crowd, lead by none other than Mabel and Pacifica.

The two red-faced young adults remained the centre of attention for a short moment, until the same two girls that started it begun dancing to the new tune, dissipating the circle of onlookers around Wendy and Dipper, mercifully bringing their moment of embarrassment to end.

\- Sorry, Wendy, I-I think I got lost…  
\- Lost? And what I am supposed to say? - she conceded, taking a sip from her plastic cup - If your sister hadn’t interrupted us, we’d be in way bigger trouble.  
\- So… should we repay them? - Dipper nudged her, pointing to the other side of the room.

Once again, though very little was visible through the crowd and slightly foggy air, Mabel and Pacifica were clearly mimicking the behaviour they were quite happily making fun of a minute ago, leaning on the wall in very unequivocal manner, their hands exploring each other’s backs.

\- Nah, let’s leave them. And you know, I think my feet are tired from dancing - she hinted, taking his hand as she stood up.

The combination of loud music, low light and general commotion was enough for one of the celebrants and his girlfriend to sneak through the crowd, following the advice Pacifica gave them a moment ago and hoping they won’t be preoccupied with each other enough to miss the midnight wishes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157672113500/sim-20-for-wendip))


	24. He's good (E, very much E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> could you maybe do NSFW on how before Dipper, Wendy had never been with anyone that big, or good at oral sex, or sex in general. just basically a smut fic about how good Dipper is at making Wendy go crazy would be good

When Wendy met with Dipper on the bus stop that fateful morning, she was astonished how much has he changed, turning from the nerdy pipsqueak into a pretty good-looking guy in just a matter of a few years. She was even more amazed when it turned out that this guy not only could date, but was able to turn this afternoon into the most fun and romantic experience Wendy had all year, while still being funny and dorky.

The fact that Dipper Pines could kiss was a shock on more than one level, turning the adamant and self-confident lumberjill into a stammering, giggling mess incapable of thinking about anything else other than the dreamy man standing before her, declaring that he never stopped loving her, despite the fact that she nearly broke his heart once. 

So when by the end of the day, drunk from her excitement, she dragged Dipper into her bed and happily discovered that he was better at sex than any of her previous boyfriends, Wendy Corduroy thought it was just a natural step, stopped worrying, and left all of her energy for screaming his name. 

The moment she got out of her clothes, Dipper dived between her legs and expertly brought her to climax by the using combination of his tongue and fingers, a feat that Wendy experienced for the first time in her life. Until now, Wendy did not know how much energy her body can release when a well-build orgasm hits her, nor how loud she could be. 

Another first happened when she took Dipper's pants off, and was presented with a long and thick manhood so alluring, that she had to taste it. A single lick turned into several more, and before she knew it, Dipper's tool was sliding in and out of her mouth, further and further with each push. Even though Dipper enjoyed the dominant way he used the mouth of her kneeling friend, he gallantly told her about his oncoming release, a warning Wendy happily ignored, accepting him in his mouth - a privilege none of her boyfriends has been given so far.

When the two actually started making love, Wendy climbed on top of him and slowly slid onto his length, wanting gravity to help her experience every inch of him. Once Dipper's manhood fully disappeared between her folds, Wendy begun rocking up and down, though after a moment of riding him, she leaned onto his chest and begun peppering it with kisses, as her trembling legs became too weak to hold her anymore. That gave Dipper chance to roll Wendy underneath him, suddenly pinning her to the creaking wooden bed. The slow, shallow moves Wendy was able to perform while she was on top turned into heated and frantic rutting once Dipper took charge. And soon enough the lumberjill was writhing underneath him again, trying to keep her legs around his torso, afraid of the irrational possibility that her lover might leave her unsatisfied.

Fortunately, that didn't happen - her second orgasm, even more powerful than the first, took Wendy by surprise, making her squirm and trash one more time and lubricating the way for Dipper's manhood with even greater dose of her juices. A few moments later, Dipper politely, though with some effort warned ecstasy-enthralled Wendy about his own orgasm, and once again, Wendy's embrace only got stronger, awaiting her boy's climax. Though they were not using protection, Wendy would not imagine letting go of her passionate lover, and let him fill her to the brim, regardless of consequences - as long as he was near her, Wendy remained blissfully unaware of anything else.

And even though the sheer volume and warmth of his release nearly brought Wendy over the edge again, leaving her a bit unsatisfied, she had to let her body and mind rest, together with Dipper, who seemed to be exhausted of all of his energy as well. 

With a sweat on her brow, Wendy turned her head to the man lying next to her, and gave him a long, good look. It was _him_. The same man to her side that just gave her the most amazing night of her life was, in fact, Dipper Pines, the same boy that together with his sister once changed the life of her, and turned her sleepy town upside-down.

\- Please tell me you came back for longer. - she whispered  
\- I can stay here as long as you like. - Dipper replied, taking deep breaths between words  
\- Good. Cos you're staying inside me all the summer.

  

* * *

  

Wendy remembered when she had that fantasy for the first time. She was in a middle of one of her classes when out of the blue the thought that Dipper Pines might be someone more than a friend came to her. That last cheesy line she might have picked up rattled in her brain, making the vivid image of her younger friend in bed with her come back every once in a while. She hasn't confessed to anyone about that fantasy, of course, and for a moment she even wished she started a diary when she was little. At least she could vent her thoughts there.

Even though Wendy knew how unrealistic her teenage dream was, when the Pines arrived a few days later, Wendy was a tiny bit disappointed that Dipper hasn't looked like the ideal image of him she dreamed up. But he looked differently, and perhaps even acted in a less awkward manner (though he turned crimson once he spotted her). And maybe that made Wendy realise something she wasn't able before - that all this time she was longing for the arrival of Dipper a bit more than in the years before.

Wendy yawned loudly, and stretched her arms, digging herself up from her blanket. She must have been asleep for a few hours, since to her the light coming through the windows of their house turned from blue to orange in blink of an eye. Her sleep was probably interrupted by Dipper's typing coming from his loud keyboard. From the side, she took a good look at her husband, that though still young, started faintly resembling his great-uncle Ford, especially when he wore glasses. 

He wasn't the buffed man with the physique of the football player, nor was he the suavest beau that could mesmerise her in a single afternoon. It took them a good few years to even up all the differences and quirks, until they could call themselves a couple. They had four first kisses, all of them interrupted (in order: by a mountain lion, a duck-sized tornado, a tornado-sized duck, and finally Mabel Pines), and when they first made love, they were both as clueless as possible, though were happy that they both waited for each other the whole time. 

But in the end it didn't matter, Wendy thought when she closed her arms around her husband's neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him flinch a bit. He was Dipper Pines she always wanted, even though she might not have known it from the start.

Plus, his tongue was fucking incredible.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/157845341825/could-you-maybe-do-nsfw-on-how-before-dipper)). 
> 
> spray me with holy water now. Also the ending is totally not stolen from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IErBgfATPTA).


	25. Wendy says... (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > wendip 9 for [sex tropes](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153724513265/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during)?  
>   
> fereality-indy said:  
> Welp, since I got this rolling here you go: Wendip [Semi-NSFW](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)17  
> 

A teenage figure sneaked through the open window into the ground floor of a wooden house in the middle of the forest. The window was already open before, and if one was standing in the right place, they could see a flash of torchlight being beamed into the seemingly empty patch of forest then.  
It wasn't the first time Dipper Pines climbed through the window to Wendy's room. There were moments when neither of them could stand being separated, and simply needed each other to release the pent-up pressure. For Dipper, there was also something exciting about sneaking into his girlfriend's house while her axe-wielding father and brothers slept upstairs. At some point, Dipper would be terrified by that prospect, but after a few years of being Wendy's boyfriend, he was strangely attracted to the danger his visits may bring.

The extra bit of adrenaline certainly spiced the atmosphere once Wendy grabbed his trousers to pull them down.

The two young adults had to kiss to remain silent, though a few words describing how much they needed, and what they could do to each other escaped silently their lips. Wendy needed just to take her pajamas off to reveal her  body, while Deeper had to take a few more minutes to get completely naked, as Wendy told him. He was halfway through taking off his boxers, when Wendy spoke to him.

\- Alright, a new rule. - she firmly stated - From now on, you can't move.

Dipper looked at her quizzically, thinking for a moment, that she was joking.

\- W-What?  
\- Told you, you can't move. - she continued casually, throwing her panties to his side, leaving her completely naked - Otherwise, I'm gonna call my dad.  
\- But... why? - Dipper kept inquiring, and nearly lifted himself from the pillow his body was resting on, but was promptly stopped in place by her strong leg, pushing him back to his position.  
\- You told me. "You can do anything you want with me", remember?

Dipper groaned, though he stopped himself half-way through, not to wake other inhabitants of Wendy's house. The familiar wave of defeat was looming over him, a feeling that he has experience before with his competitive girlfriend.

\- I didn't mean *anything* anything, you know...  
\- Welp, it's too late now.

After her casual response, Wendy got comfortable on the other end of the bed, and to Dipper's utter horror, she put two of her fingers around her opening, fully exposed to him and glistening in the moonlight. She begun stroking her folds back and forth, trying to catch a rhythm. She almost immediately put her other hand between her teeth, keeping her moans from escaping her mouth.

\- Wendy...!

Dipper's protest did very little to the horny lumberjill with her legs spread wide in front of him. Wendy did, however, noticed the tip of his manhood proudly rising from between his legs, and gave Dipper a wink that caused the troubled boy to shudder. In the dimly-lit room Wendy could not see, but could feel how much Dipper was shaking. Dipper knew very well that Wendy might not be bluffing; over the years their friskiness has put them in more than a few troubles, each one more memorable than the previous one. So even if she was just teasing him, the invisible constraints his girlfriend put on him made the whole experience even more rousing and challenging.

While Dipper was debating whether to break himself or not from under Wendy's spell, his girlfriend changed her position. The edge of her blanket was now between her teeth, as her other hand started circling around her left nipple to stimulate herself, while she still furiously masturbated, mashing her swollen lips with her fingers.

It wasn't an image unknown to Dipper; when the two lovers were separated, their webcam conversations would become their only source of long-distance contact, and more than enough times the two ended masturbating at the same time to satisfy their wanton. There was one thing internet could not transmit: smell.

Wendy's arousal was driving Dipper crazy, making his erection was almost painful to watch, as the writhing eighteen-year old was struggling to keep in place, watching his girlfriend's erotic show.

\- Dipper, now! - Wendy suddenly cried, ditching the piece of clothing between her teeth

Wendy didn't have to tell him twice. In an instant Dipper jumped to his feet and rammed into his craving girlfriend, getting a big, sloppy kiss as a welcoming gift. The kiss silenced both of them, as the moment of entry caused both of them to moan, anticipating the oncoming orgasms.

Neither of them blamed the other one for how fast they both finished. Dipper, brought nearly to the edge, needed just a few moves to bury himself in the red-head deep enough and fill her up with his release that was boiling in presence of his masturbating girlfriend. Wendy, on the other hand, needed just Dipper, in any form or contact to finally reach her peak, a moment before his happened.

Still joined, they both moved back and forth in unison, riding their orgasms; with each push Dipper kept spilling more of his seed inside her, though in smaller, but still warm bursts, prolonging the waves of Wendy's orgasm that in return fuelled her boyfriend's spastic moves.

At some point they both lost their energy, and the well-lubricated love machine stopped, letting its components take well-deserved deep breaths.

\- God, Wendy... - Dipper wheezed, sounding half-amazed and half-disgruntled - That was way too intense.

Though she remained silent, he could see the confirmation in her green, half-closed eyes, that somehow looked even more lecherous than when she was caressing her folds. Dipper thought that maybe it was the afterglow and the endorphins still rushing through her veins, but he soon got an answer.

\- Yeah, dude. We should do that again.

They both stared in each other's eyes, silently judging each other's reaction.

\- Dibs!  
\- Di... Oh, come on, Dip!

A second of difference in their contest turned Wendy despondent, but only for a moment. She imagined how quickly could Dipper's tongue bring her to an orgasm if she was denied her release for such a long time, and when she thought about her tongue ending Dipper's masturbation session in a single lick, it sent shivers down her spine. And for once, Wendy thought it might be good to be a loser.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	26. Polishing the woodaxe, M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Surprising amount of people asked: Wendip [Sin Meme](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme) 11  
> 

Even though movie nights were usually just Wendy and Dipper's pastimes, it begun as the activity Wendy's whole gang used to enjoy. And even though their paths might have diverged, during summer they would usually meet up to revive that tradition. Despite all they have been through, Dipper was still a bit intimidated by the presence of his two-year older pals, though once he started going out with Wendy that uncertainty was slowly diminishing.

The group of seven was sitting around a huge tv screen in Tambry's house, either on different pieces of furniture, or on the floor, though the latter was slowly getting cluttered with empty cans and bits of snacks falling out of bowls around. The group has chosen "Canadian Gateau", a very raunchy and unsubtle teenage comedy that despite its sub-par humour would bring the desired reaction every few minutes when the group snickered, laughed or openly roared.

Relaxing on the lounge, Tabry noticed that Dipper, sitting between her and Wendy left for the kitchen, and the moment Wendy let go of her boyfriend, she leaned towards her in a conspiratorial manner.

\- So... I've been wondering - Tambry started, shifting her position even closer to her - Has the lumberjill climbed the pine tree yet?  
\- Erh, what? - Wendy took another sip from her can, though she regretted it immediately when she noticed a spark in her friend's eyes.  
\- I asked if a _lumberjill_  climbed a _pine tree_ \- Tambry repeated, slowly articulating her words and pointing to her and the kitchen door.

She coughed a bit of her soda, before she gave her a stern look.

\- No, she hasn't. - she replied coldly, though she knew already her answer left her friend dissatisfied, and not completely assured.    
\- Is something wrong?

Wendy felt a wave of relief once she heard her boyfriend's voice behind her. Dipper sat between the two girls with his own can, still slightly perplexed by what might happened in his absence.

\- Nothing, we were just wondering if Wendy has invited you inside. - Tambry casually responded, looking away from both him, and Wendy's stare that if it could, would pierce through her skull.  
\- Huh? - Dipper flinched, putting his arm over Wendy's shoulder - Sure she has, lots of time we've been watching movies toge-  
\- " _Movies_ ", you say? - a sudden voice joined the discussion, effectively shifting everyone's attention from the tv screen. - What's your favourite rating? And how long do you guys last?

"Don't say anything, Dip, don't say..."  Wendy repeated in her head, wishing Thompson hasn't caught on to Tambry's baity barter.

\- Uh, I don't know. An hour or two, I guess, if it's long-

Suddenly, the room roared with shouts from the guys sitting around them, nearly causing Dipper to spill his drink. If Wendy had any hopes that Dipper's presence would somehow silence her friends, they were gone in a second. Once Nate and Lee turned around and joined others in pestering Dipper, they might have call the evening off. Oddly enough, Robbie, who would probably like to make fun of Dipper the most of the group was sitting silently, and curiously enough could be the only one watching the movie. Truth to be told, Wendy found that charming and up-lifting, as his relationship with Tambry might have tone down his attitude towards-

\- Hey, Dipstick - a snarky voice rang through Wendy's ears, shattering her thoughts - Like, when you two watch movies, don't you get bored of watching the same ones over and over? Did either of you want to go out and, you know, rent a different one for a night?

Wendy's eye twitched, while the rest of the group let out a collective uproar, nearly turning into chanting.  

\- Dipper, we're leaving.  

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the couple was walking silently from Tambry's house down the empty street towards the Mystery Shack. Wendy's pace a bit too hasty for her nature, making Dipper speed up every once in a while. He didn't want to overcome her, as he has seen what happened to a few rocks that were foolish enough to stand in her way. Still, at some point he had to ask her what made her so visibly angry. In return, Wendy wanted to say that she could not believe Dipper to be that clueless, but she knew it wasn't true. Dipper was the smartest guy she knew, but there were moments when he wouldn't know a joke if it punched him in the face.

\- They... were teasing us about sex. - she finally groaned, stopping him with her hand - They kept asking if... if we did it, you know.

Dipper stared at his red-faced girlfriend, while she continued her half-exasperated rant.

\- And you were oh-so-oblivious or blaze about it, that they are gonna keep asking all the summer! God, I wish they stopped.  
\- Well, _I_ can make that wish come true.

Dipper wasn't sure if his cutting response would cheer Wendy up, or infuriate her more. It certainly didn't help when Wendy turned her head slowly, once she understood not only Dipper's joke, but that he might not have been ignorant the whole time, and he met her widened eyes and agitated expression. 

But once she pinned him to the nearest tree with the most feverish of kisses, Dipper knew that soon Wendy's gang might have to switch from asking about "if" to "how".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158008868815/wendip-11-sin-meme))


	27. To be continued (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> [Semi-NSFW meme](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number) 16 wendip  
> 

In the retrospect, Dipper shouldn't have done it. Walking into a girl's room without knocking would be one thing, but getting a peek inside through her window was borderline crime. Especially given the fact what the girl in question was doing.

Dipper has never heard Wendy scream so loud, though given how much he has seen, it was more than understandable.

\- What the heck, Dipper?! Get out!

\- Wait, you really read them? - Dipper asked, suppressing the urge to laugh, when he noticed very distinctive cover of the pocket-size book Wendy was holding.

\- No, I don't! - Wendy retorted, shoving the purple-pinkish Barleycorn romance novel under her pillow - I got it on the sale, I didn't know what I was buying.

It became obvious to her that her explanations were not convincing, as her younger friend kept snickering under his nose, which, to Wendy's horror, sounder very much like he was going to text it out.  

\- Okay, look, I picked it up because of a cover, okay? - she kept explaining, ignoring, with difficulties, Dipper's giggling.

Wendy lifted a cover closer to Dipper's face, so that he could see it in all of its photoshopped glory.

\- A werewolf? - Dipper asked - Shouldn't that be a warning sign...? I mean, there are no vampires on it, but...  
\- I thought that the werewolf was eating the guy, not... - Wendy's paused, trying to hide the slight crimson that filled her cheeks - ... you know, kissing him.

She noticed Dipper turned his head sideways, so that she wouldn't know he saw it either, which gave Wendy an opportunity to strike back and ask him more important question.

\- And, why did you want to meet me so urgently you nearly climbed through my window?  
\- Oh, that's right! - Dipper cheered - Mabel got the three tickets for that boyband/monster truck rally tomorrow. You wanna go?

Upon hearing the news, the slight, judgemental frown on Wendy's face immediately turned into a grin.

\- Do I ever! I thought the tickets were all gone, how did she manage to get it?  
\- I don't know. - Dipper shrugged - She just said "If you don't want to be framed as an accomplice, don't ask difficult questions". So, see you tomorrow, I guess?  
\- Yeah. - Wendy nodded, before waving Dipper goodbye - And next time, give me a call before you climb through my window! It's a lady's room after all!

Once Dipper was out of sight, Wendy made sure to close her window, as well as the drapes as an extra precaution, and got comfortable continuing her reading. By the evening, she was nearly over, though no Barleycorn book would be done without a dose of gratuitous, happy-end smut between the two main characters. She tucked herself under her blanket, and begun reading the thrilling finale of the romance between a female werewolf and her handsome tamer. Sooner than she might have thought, she found her hand slipping into her jeans, as the author described the foreplay between the tall, athletic woman, whose curse has just been lifted, and the brave, young adventurer that did it with a true love's kiss... and a bucket of holy water.  
Before she knew it, the few opening sentences was enough to let Wendy's teenage, hormone-driven mind take the story on its own, as she imagined the wicked sex scenes between the two that could have happened, if the author didn't left out the best parts, afraid that the publisher might not be able to sell it to teenagers.

A few minutes later, once Wendy was more than finished, both with the story, and herself, she strolled to the bathroom to wash the shame from her body, while simultaneously making up more stories between the hero, that suddenly had his hair dyed chestnut brown, and the fierce, beast-woman, whose freckles Wendy has never noticed before.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158192545065/semi-nsfw-meme-16-wendip))
> 
> Also, I don't think I need to point it out, but Barleycorns are an obvious parody of Harleyquins.


	28. “A prompt about pinning to the wall”, G/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically @fereality-indy was hungry for prompt #10 from [this list](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546569915/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number), which is about pinning someone to the wall. I sent an older one with that motiff, but it turned out not to be enough.

Wendy Corduroy was used to hearing some snickering behind her back every once in a while - living with four men in the house while acting as substitute mother usually left very little time for her to take care for her own. But this time, the girls in the school hallway - as well as some boys - seemed to be making fun of something else. Wendy thought it might have something to do with her face, as they all carried their phones ready to strike a photo, but the longer she looked, the more she realised that it was something they all could see *there* was the cause.

\- Why are they laughing?

Wendy asked Tambry hoping her party-loving friend would have much better insight. But when an uncomfortable grimace appeared on *her* face as well, she knew something was up. And when Tambry showed Wendy her phone, it all became clear.

Wendy wasn't a keen user of social websites, but every once in a while she would share something with the world and her small group of friends. Her latest photo, taken just two days ago was the source of the controversy; it showed her in arms of her boyfriend, playfully shying away from the kiss Dipper tried to sneak in, encouraged by his sister, who took the slightly blurred photo. But it's not the photo itself that brought Wendy's attention; a small tack-like icon above Dipper's head pinned to her social wall read "Mason ''Dipper'' Pines (15) is in relationship with Wendy Blerble Corduroy (18)".

Knowing what she would soon see, Wendy tapped the notification, showing a list of comments left by her fellow students. But she didn't had to read them, as one of them reached her ear.

\- ...yeah, she is dating a kid, basically.

It happened before either Tambry, or the guy who said these words could see it coming. Wendy traversed the entire length of the corridor in what seemed like one, enormous leap, catching the male student off-guard, leaving him no time to defend, or even think that he needed to defend himself. But when Wendy Corduroy's fist met with his chest, restraining him against the wall behind him, he knew that he should have chosen his words more wisely. Her other fist was hovering in the air inch from his face, ready to strike, defacing him.

\- Don't you ever call Dipper a "kid", you asshole.

Speaking through her teeth, Wendy wasn't taking her eyes away from her victim, though she saw perfectly well that the group of his comrades has dispersed, observing the scene with mixture of fear and anticipation.

\- He is the smartest guy I have ever seen, way smarter and braver than you will ever be.

Her words, though spoken under her breath were now heard clearly throughout the entire corridor, perhaps attracting more attention that Wendy would like, not that she cared.

\- And if it wasn't for him AND his sister, who is as brave as he is, we would all be dead. That was three years ago, too long for you to remember? - her mocking voice rose - You would be dead, I would be dead, every single person you know would be dead. And we're not because of this "kid" I'm dating.

She articulated the last words one by one, seeing as the teenager's eyes widen with each of them. And only when she heard a high-pitched female voice of her teacher behind her, she let go of him, making him nearly collapse to the ground. The petrified student looked at Wendy turning back to meet their geography teacher that lead her to the principal's, though still keeping a feet of distance between her. The two left for the office in silence, leaving much greater impact on the bystanders than Wendy could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 

Later, after an afternoon spent of cleaning the school floors as her detention, Wendy fell to her bed, trying to gather her thoughts regarding her household duties she still had to do. But nothing came to her mind, as she desperately channelled the rests of her anger from the mid-day row. Having nothing to do else, she called Dipper, rolling to her pillow. To her content, he picked up almost immediately.

\- Hi, Wendy! - his cheerful voice echoed in her ears - I was gonna call you later, but-  
\- Dipper, listen - she cut him off - You gotta promise me something.

The change from her usual laid-back tone was noticeable and it startled Dipper at once.

\- Wendy, is something wrong?  
\- Listen, promise me you're gonna kiss me, alright?

If her tone of voice threw Dipper off, her random ask sounded even weirder.

\- Uh, sure. I-I was gonna do it anyway, I guess. - he stammered, relieving their first kiss that, after all, happened just two or three weeks ago, and the prospect of their lips meeting was still a mind-blowing experience to him.  
\- No, but not like that - Wendy interrupted again - I want you to take me by my waist, hold my back and just slam me against a wall or a tree and then kiss me. You can do that?

Wendy hasn't heard any "thuds", so she knew Dipper hasn't fainted upon hearing the words "take me" spoken by her. Moreover, his deep breathing was still heard loud and clear over the line.

\- Uh, s-s-sure, Wendy. - he sputtered - May I ask w-why you want it that way? I mean, if I did something wrong last time, I hope you don't-  
\- No, I don't - Wendy snickered, hearing his apologetic voice.

She knew that poor Dipper would dissect every second of their kiss just to make sure he did everything in order, forgetting that it was the least important part of the entire ordeal.

\- I just... I just want people to have another proof you're not a kid anymore.

Getting only a faint "Yeah, sure" as an answer, she sent him a kiss, and ended a call, falling asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

 

Far away in Piedmont, Dipper Pines' heart was still racing when he dissected and overanalyzed what Wendy meant by "not being a kid anymore".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158650560610/so-basically-fereality-indy-was-hungry-for))


	29. To and fro, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > fereality-indy said:  
> SAMM request: Wendip [kisses sweet](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995325405/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) 31

In a hindsight, Dipper should have seen that coming. Against his better judgement he wanted to impress Wendy, even though he didn't have to - long were gone the days when he dreamed about her reciprocating his affection; she already has. And yet, some part of him wanted to keep proving that he is worth the title of her boyfriend by showing Wendy the skills he mastered.

Tree-climbing wasn't one of them, but Dipper desperately tried to learn it ever since he first saw how good Wendy was. And indeed, after some practice, Dipper was able to climb his first tree. Two whole hours spent on a hopefully sturdy branch proved, however that getting down was a different matter. It didn't help that the person who found the lonely Pines up the tree he was sitting on was Wendy herself.

\- Dip, I told you you're not good at it...  
\- I know! - his voice echoed from upstairs - But I'm gonna get down soon, Wendy, don't worry, you can go home.

Wendy knew Dipper too well to know how pathetic he was at lying, especially to her. Shaking her head she shouted her response back, getting ready to rescue her boyfriend.

\- Uh, sure, the next ice age is gonna put you to the ground, Dip. - she loosen her belt around her waist and put it around the tree trunk. - Hold on tight, I'm going up.

Feet by feet, the lumberjill climbed up, finally meeting her boyfriend's eyes and his embarrassed face. Despite her presence, he was still clutching to the branch, as if trying to prove her how well he was doing there. But if being unable to climb down was too damaging to his already fragile ego, then Wendy's strong grip grabbing him and pulling him into her arms like a fire-fighter would do to a cat has certainly shattered it. He was glad no one saw them getting steadily down, but he was utterly ecstatic when his feet touched the ground again. A silent moment has passed between the two, before Wendy spoke again.

\- So, Dipper, have you learned anything today? - she asked him, slightly mockingly  
\- Yeah. - he answered sheepishly - I shouldn't have been trying to impress you.

To his surprise, Wendy hasn;t scoffed him, but gave him quick peck on his cheek, simultaneously picking up a few twigs that got into his messy hair.

\- Dipper, you don't have to impress me. - she spoke softly - Just promise me you won't try to harm yourself again, dude, okay?

Still bewildered, Dipper nodded, and hold his girlfriend's hand while they walked back to the Mystery Shack, hoping he could still cancel his order of titanium-covered throwing axes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158708677045/samm-request-wendip-kisses-sweet-31))


	30. Forward (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Wendip - six sentences drabble - [Wendy saying 51](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - You deserve better than me. - Wendy’s voice, though unshaken, was in every ounce filled with grief and sadness, rendering everyone in the room utterly silent. 

 - Wendy... why? - Dipper clutched the arms of his girlfriend, as he could not understand her decision.

 - Dipper... you are amazing, you are the bravest and smartest man I knew. Let’s face it, there must be a gal that would suit your skills better.

A tear run down her cheek, a sight Dipper hasn’t seen yet in all the years they’ve been together. He could hear Mabel sobbing behind him, his sister equally unable to comprehend the scene.

 - But Wendy, I-I cannot go without you. 

 - Dipper, it’s fine, you’ll be-

 - No, Dipper is serious, he cannot go without you

Ford rose from his barrier at the far end of the table, staring judgingly at the couple. 

 - We might have zero chances of defeating the boss with your current character and her setup - he pointed to the GI Jane figurine on the table - But if you respec now or make a new one, we will have NEGATIVE chances! So pull yourself, woman and roll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	31. Trying (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> six sentences Drabble - [wendip37](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - I tried my best to not feel anything for you. - Wendy spoke softly - But guess what? I failed.

She couldn’t bear to look straight into her friend’s eyes that kept listening to her confession for the past few minutes getting more and more loss for words with every second.  

In an instance, the world around him metaphorically turned over, though sitting on top of Mystery Shack hasn’t prevented Dipper from getting dizzy from the sheer confusion. The girl of his dreams, the fantastic gal he has never gave up on was, in fact, in love with him, for a very long time. 

They acted without thinking: silently they moved closer to each other, and with their eyes closed they managed to find each other’s lips, closing the gap between them that they both thought should have been closed at least a year or two earlier.

 - Eeeee!

Wendy and Dipper immediately broke their kiss to find the cause of the screeching sound, which turned out to be the head of Mabel Pines looking at the couple through the trap-door.

 - Mabel! 

 - Sorry, Dipper, I just couldn’t wait to find out if you’re gonna kiss, it’s so exciting!. - Mabel kept explaining - Though I mean, you haven’t _really_ tried to get away from Dipstick, have you, Wendy? You’ve been inviting him to parties, and your little movie nights, and he helps you with math, and whatnot, so you pretty much did _everything_ to keep your feelings for hi-

 - Mabel! - they both shouted at the sweater-clad girl rambling in surprise details about what the two have been doing for the past month. 

 - Oh, right, this is the moment when you guys kiss. Grenda, lift me down, will you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([a](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158947346145/drabble-wendip37))


	32. All the way (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [six sentences prompt - wendip nsfw "i don't have a gag reflex."](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)
>>
>>>  - I don't have a gag reflex. - Wendy explained casually, looking up to meet Dipper’s widened eyes, as he marvelled at the sight of his manhood completely disappearing in her mouth.

Wendy seemed to have been a collection of mysteries of their own; not only wasn’t she disgusted by the concept of giving him a blowjob, it was _her_ idea to drop to her knees and expertly caress Dipper’s shaft. And when he saw how easy it was for Wendy’s lips to engulf him, he had nothing better to do than to immerse in the blissful experience Wendy prepared for him.  

Little Dipper knew that Wendy was in fact practising that trick some time before they landed in one bed for the first time, using various elongated vegetables and fruits, quickly coming to realisation that her boyfriend might be surprised very soon. 

 - But we sure can test its limits. You still have the magnifying flashlight?

A mischievous smirk appeared on her freckled face when she placed a kiss on the tip of the swollen head, never taking her eyes away from Dipper as she kept stroking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158970329615/wendip-nsfw-i-dont-have-a-gag-reflex))


	33. Woof. (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) \- wendip Drabble list 69 please  
> 

 - We are not going to steal someone’s dog. - Dipper whispered, sticking his head above the hedge to take another glance at the basset hound, snoring at the porch.

 - But we’re not stealing a dog, we’re stealing sheriff Blubs turned into a dog. - Wendy retorted impatiently

 - Isn’t that more of a crime, Wendy? It’s like, stealing a dog is that big of a deal, but kidnapping is whole heap of a deal! - Dipper nearly shouted, gesticulating wildly.

He looked to his left, waiting for Wendy’s response, but to his surprise, she was already holding the dog in her arms.

 - W-wait, how did you do that so quickly?

 - It’s a basset hound, Dipper - Wendy replied, petting the dog’s head - And more importantly, it’s Blubs _as_ basset hound. It’s... he’s not gonna resist much, is he?

The dead-eyed, oblivious and nearly motionless stare of the dog seemed to confirm her hypothesis.

 - Now come on, deputy Durland is an ostrich, he’s gonna be more difficult to catch. - Wendy added, throwing the heavy sandbag of a dog into Dipper’s arms, as she run away into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159007033220/wendip-drabble-list-69-please))


	34. ...or forever hold your peace. (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Wendip - [six sentences drabble ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)\- 62  
> 

 - Please, don’t cry. - Wendy whispered to Dipper, whose eyes were overflowing with water.

 - But it’s so... so... so beautiful! - he sobbed, watching the wedding in front of him. 

The ceremony hasn’t properly started yet, as everyone was still waiting for Melody to be walked to her fiancé, Soos, but even with so little going on, the people gathered were ogling the couple in the front row.

 - Sorry, Wendy - Dipper mumbled, blowing his nose - It’s our little Soos getting married! - he continued, ignoring Mabel and Wendy exchanging quizzical stare. 

 - No, seriously, stop it, kid! - Stan shouted from the side of the altar standing on Soos’ right - We won’t be able to hear anything with you crying your eyes out! If I’ll be alive, I’ll wail like that on your wedding, how’d you like that?

Stan’s voice and his laughter thundered between the walls, effectively silencing Dipper, who turned red at the mere thought of his own wedding. And if he looked to his side, he’d see a shade of embarrassment appearing on Wendy’s face as well.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159009693615/wendip-drabble-62))


	35. Fight! (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> [six sentences prompt - Nsfw - wendip "I could use a fuck right now."](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 -  I could use a fuck right now.

That was all the couple needed to get into the mood. The controllers were thrown to the ground when Wendy pinned her boyfriend to the couch, straddling him, while the up-beat music of their favourite fighting game provided background noises for their own battle. 

One sentence, no matter how casually spoken, was sometimes all it took for either of them to stop whatever they were doing to take down their pants and have a quickie. It was mostly Wendy who would initiate sex in such nonchalant and off-hand manner, (Dipper would usually court his way into it, sometimes hilariously over-killing it) but by end of the day, it didn’t matter how the two started making love, it was that they did it. 

And when after ten minutes, the TV still displayed a “Tie” screen after their time run out, the two young adults, lying in their post-coital, limbs-tangling kiss couldn’t agree more of that verdict. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159012616955/nsfw-wendip-i-could-use-a-fuck-right-now))


	36. Future-proofing (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  A prompt for @ferality-indy about Wendy and Dipper faking their relationship and sharing a bed, as cliche and simple as that  
> 

 - Wendy, don’t you think we’re overdoing it? - Dipper asked, breaking from their long kiss, finally being able to catch breath.

He wasn’t sure why would he complain; kissing the girl he still secretly had a crush on, not to mention doing it while she pinned him to her own bed in the most erotic ways was something he could only dream about in his boldest dreams. 

But the thing is, he was only pretending to be her boyfriend, and that made him more and more guilty. According to Wendy she wanted him to look believable in front of her aunt that apparently decided who will inherit her land whether the oldest of Corduroys was in a relationship or not.

Thus, for the last two days, to his amusement, Dipper spent the time of his life almost living a dream, spending more time with Wendy that he ever could wish for. 

By the late afternoon things changed dramatically, as all of Wendy’s brothers managed to find, somehow, a girl of their own, which suddenly limited Wendy’s chances of gaining the inheritance. Even though all of them were clearly faking it as well, and the girls were much more reluctant to play their parts, Wendy decided to put their non-existent relationship to a new level by kissing him, but not before practising it.

 - I mean - Dipper continued, as he felt his lips were going numb - We’ve been doing it for an hour, don’t you think it’s enough-

 - Dipper, auntie left four hours ago, and I’m sorry to say then when I told her that you are the smartest guy I know, I was lying. You are sometimes dumb as a brick. - Wendy spoke in one breath, before taking her top off and burying Dipper’s face between her breasts, hoping that her actions would speak louder than the words she wasn’t able to form for more than a year.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159043724670/a-prompt-for-fereality-indy-not-exactly-what))


	37. One step at a time (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Wendip "I want to be sore"  
> 

 - I want to be sore, Dipper. - Wendy said pushing her bottom even further up, waiting for her boyfriend to pick up her request.

Dipper Pines’ biggest flaw was his insecurity: he was constantly afraid he would do something wrong that would then ruin his life for good. It took him ages to ask his crush out, afraid that she might once again give him cold shoulder. He delayed their first kiss so much that Wendy had to intervene herself and show him that mashing their lips isn’t that difficult at all. And when they made love for the first time, only Wendy’s legs clamped around his back stopped him from shivering like a pile of jello. 

Thus, when Wendy once again requested Dipper to go one step further, he hesitated, but the series of angelic moans encouraged him to use the body of his girlfriend a bit more roughly, resulting in her screaming his name in the most delightful of ways. As he continued ploughing his way through her, he found all of his fears going away... until Wendy would find another kink to explore, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159049860215/wendip-i-want-to-be-sore))


	38. Wrong floor (T/M/E/????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy said:  
> And here we go, aged up Wendip - while visiting a nearby city (Portland, maybe Piedmont, etc) the pair get stuck when an elevator they are on breaks down. Being the 'city-boy' he is Dipper takes it in stride, but Wendy definitely doesn't. He ends up doing what ever (K-M rated)he has to to calm her down.  
> 

 - Wen, is everything okay? - Dipper noticed his girlfriend shaking nervously as the couple waited for the broken elevator to resume working.

Her soft answer did not satisfy Dipper, who now understood that putting the wilderness-loving lumberjill in a tightly closed space might without any form of exit might not be an ideal situation.

 - Hey, baby, it’s gonna be okay, it happens every now and then, do you want me to do any-

 - Distract me - Wendy stated, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into a deep kiss, which turned into a soft hug once Dipper closed his arms around her shaky body.

 - Better? - he asked, breaking the kiss, as he felt her need to breath.

Instead he saw her white face, still full of worry.

 - Nope, need more of it - Wendy said softly, locking him in a kiss again.

* * *

 

 - You know, they will probably check the security tapes from the elevators later, and they will see us, and I don’t think what we did falls under the “terms of use”, you know. - Dipper said to his girlfriend, happy to land her foot on reasonably open space of the corridor. 

 - I don’t care. - she said, shoving her hand under her shirt to fix her bra - You’re the best distraction Piedmont can offer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159054413670/and-here-we-go-aged-up-wendip-while-visiting-a))


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy said:
>> 
>> 6sentences _ "You just fell twelve stories after eating a poisonous mushroom, how sre you still alive?" Wendy asked Dipper as she hugged him close.
>>
>>>  - You just fell twelve stories after eating a poisonous mushroom, how are you still alive? - Wendy asked Dipper as she hugged him close. 

Dipper was himself as perplexed as she was; their escapade into the depths of the vast caverns underneath Gravity Falls so far has surprised them with more bizarre enemies and dangers they could have imagined, and falling from the sewage pipe was just one of them. 

His next thought, however, has cleared his mind instantly. 

 - Mabel!

But to his relief, his sister was all safe and sound, bouncing up and down on the other side of the canal. 

 - Look, Dipper how high I can jump! And I slide everywhere, wee! - she shouted, as she traversed the entire length of the bank with minimal effort, despite the rough terrain underneath her feet.

 - Well, I’m glad I found you, Wendy. We’ve been looking for you everywhere! - Dipper said, returning the hug Wendy gave him. 

A moment later, a burning sensation in his lungs caused him to cough, but instead of water he expected to vomit, a small fireball escaped his lips and bounced off the floor several times, before falling into the green pipe a feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159208017080/6sentences-you-just-fell-twelve-stories-after))


	40. Argument's over (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > fereality-indy said:  
> Wendip "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."
>>
>>>  - Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! - Wendy understood her mistake only once the words escaped her lips. She and Dipper weren’t arguing that often, but every once in a while her husband’s antics or behaviour would drive her mad, and they had to lose a few nerves. 

Upon hearing Wendy’s words, Dipper grinned and to her anger playfully continued telling her his point of view.

 - Ah, so you _are_ thinking we should put the amulets next to the rings, even though they could resonate-

He kept mumbling when Wendy pressed her lips to his, making his tongue a bit more active than usual when they were kissing, sending sparks of pleasure through Wendy’s body.

Once she ran out of breath, she broke the kiss, still hoping Dipper would come to his senses.

 - ... but _nooo_ , you think it would better to put them on wood, as oppose to copper, and then-

Another kiss, another invasion of his tongue. And he still wouldn’t shut up about their _goddamn_ new wardrobe.

* * *

 

Only when Wendy dropped to her knees and used her lips in more persuasive way, Dipper’s ramblings died out (though still not immediately) and were replaced by a series of deep moans. Wendy knew that she ultimately lost, but with Dipper’s hand in her hair somehow still felt like a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159235381260/wendip-shut-your-mouth-or-ill-shut-it-for-you))


	41. Just the right size (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Wendip for: "Will that even fit?" "Let's find out, shall we?"

 - Will that even fit? - Wendy asked worryingly, securing herself against a mountain of pillows. Even though she was brave and adventurous, intimate moments like these made her extremely cautious of her boyfriend's actions.  

 - Let's find out, shall we? - Dipper replied, and with some difficulty, he gently pushed forward, exploring the unknown territory, until he felt he reached the end, never taking eyes from his girlfriend.

* * *

 

He then slowly turned the key to the right, and let out a deep sigh when he heard the familiar “click” of the lock opening. 

The two looked at each other and jumped to open the lid, filling the room with gleam of golden glow, reflecting from the pile of coins inside it.

 - You sure it’s not cursed, Dipper? - Wendy asked, trying to contain her excitement.

 - W-Well, the curse usually dies with the caster, doesn’t it? And since we calmed his spirit...

 - We’re rich, Dip! - Wendy shouted, and leaped into his arms, pinning him to bed and planting a series of kisses all over his face. - Now let’s celebrate... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159236661320/wendip-for-will-that-even-fit-lets-find-out))


	42. Fourth time's the charm (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  silversoul596 said:  
> wendip - "you've gotten so tall since last time I saw you"  
> 

 - You've gotten so tall since last time I saw you.  

Wendy Corduroy was legitimately impressed by what she saw when she came with the rest of Mystery Shack to welcome Pines Twins for the fourth summer in a row. She expected to see once again her two favourite mystery kids that put so much energy every time were around, and instead... she found two proper teenagers.

One of them has even managed to catch her eye for much more than she would imagine.

A nudge from Soos has brought her back to her senses as she gave Dipper a welcoming hug, for the very first time without having to bend down. 

A bizarre feeling was bubbling in her guts, the one that she hasn’t quite experienced for some time, but definitely did not expect to happen to her now, with sixteen-ear old Dipper so close to her.  

 - Uh, Wendy, you can let me go now... - he sheepishly whispered into her ear

Hearing these words, the lumberjill jolted and left the comfort of Dipper’s arms, only to be welcomed by his red face, and nearly everyone else snickering under their noses, as if they knew something that was staring in her face the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	43. XL (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Well, if anything, [ my last prompt ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5316017/chapters/23301690) has encouraged me to be more specific: Wendip, the sentence is "I think I know what I can and can't handle, Dipper - now drop your pants and hand me the flashlight, or you're not getting ANY tonight."  
> 

 - I think I know what I can and can't handle, Dipper. Now drop your pants and hand me the flashlight, or you're not getting ANY tonight.

Dipper Pines gulped and followed his wife’s orders. He would like to believe that he had nothing to be ashamed of, and certainly, ever since they started dating, Wendy has never complained - on the contrary, she adored him, but when Wendy remembered about the magnifying flashlight, her ideas became much, much braver than before. 

Wendy grabbed the edge of her husband’s pants and pulled them down, exposing his already stiff length she took in her palm, sliding back and forth, making him even harder.

With her other hand, she turned on the flashlight, and immediately the tingling, warm sensation started radiating through Dipper’s manhood, multiplied by every single nerve ending there. To Dipper’s surprise, his penis was not growing in thickness, as Wendy usually preferred, but in length - which again, he thought to be quite satisfying. 

 - Let’s work on that gag reflex, shall we? - Wendy smiled, licking her lips, watching Dipper’s eyes widen as her mouth got closer to his tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159286236030/well-if-anything-my-last-prompt-has-encouraged))


	44. Ideas (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Six sentence prompts:  
> Ooh, here's an idea: Wendip, "So Ford and I developed a non-toxic waterproofing spray that degrades naturally after about a day or so. Combine that with some edible ink cartridges and a copy machine that can copy living things, and that should explain my friends here. Thoughts?"
>>
>>>  -  So Ford and I developed a non-toxic waterproofing spray that degrades naturally after about a day or so. Combine that with some edible ink cartridges and a copy machine that can copy living things, and that should explain my friends here. 

Wendy stared agape at her boyfriend and his two perfect copies standing in front of her, helping “the original” in explaining the process. She has heard about the photocopier accident, and what pushed Dipper into trying to use it, but she never thought that he or Ford would like to repair it. 

The three teenagers in front of her were absolutely indistinguishable from one another, and the facsimile Dippers looked nothing like the failed ones he told her about - the two on the sides were as handsome and dorky as the middle one that was still wildly gesticulating.  

Only when their facial expressions changed and their excited smiles vanished from their faces, Wendy realised that Dipper stopped his explanation some time ago, and that she was staring at them in a near hypnotised state.

 - So, Wendy... Thoughts?

A smug grin appeared on the lumberjill’s face as she rose to her feet, ogling the gang of her boyfriends in her room and put her arms around the necks of the outermost boys to bring them closer to her.

 - Oh, yes... Definitely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159508032040/ooh-heres-an-idea-wendip-so-ford-and-i))


	45. Flaw in the pattern (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  fereality-indy said:  
> Wendip [drabble 2 #15, six sentences prompt ](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159204722840/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

 - So, I found this waterfall... 

Wendy sat next to her boyfriend and opened a can of soda, taking a huge sip. 

 - And? - Dipper asked eagerly, lifting his head from the book - What did you find?

 - Nothing. That’s the thing. - Wendy casually replied, never taking her eyes from Dipper’s bewildered face. Ever since Dipper came back to Gravity Falls, they decided to continue Ford’s work of describing every oddity and weird place they could find, and Dipper was eager to hear what Wendy has seen there.

 - You mean, there was nothing inside the cave behind the waterfall, right?

 - No, there was nothing behind the waterfall, inside it, the water-testing thingy didn’t light up, nothing. Even the water flowed in the right direction. 

For a moment, the attic of the Mystery Shack was filled with a faint, monotonous tapping of Dipper’s pen against the desk, as the younger of the two explorers thought about this piece of news.

 - This place is seriously weird. - he stated firmly, before getting back to describing the most bizarre place either of the discovered so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159772002430/wendip-drabble-2-15))


	46. Hang in there (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  anonymous (at least four) asked:  
> six sentence prompt: "I'm pregnant!" Wendip  
> 

 - I’m pregnant, Dipper. - A few minutes have passed since Wendy has spoken these words to her husband, rendering him silent.

 - And you were going to tell me that when, exactly? - Dipper replied, bouncing off the wall to stop himself spinning on the rope. 

About a meter or so in front of him Wendy was dangling on the other end, frantically looking up every few minutes to see if the midpoint of the rope won’t slide from the cliff anytime soon. 

 - Well, I wanted to tell you tonight… - she sighed, her face turning red - I didn’t expect us to fall into this hole.

 - Don’t worry, Wendy, I’m going to let us die here, I’ll find a plan. - Dipper stated firmly, trying to remain as calm as possible, given the head-spinning news. 

But when he turned his head to meet her eyes again, she was already climbing up the rope, feet by feet, carefully binding and re-binding the rope around her hands. 

 - Sure, Dipper, you keep making the plan, I’ll be executing it. - she send him a wink, watching as her husband begun to mimic her moves, moving up to balance the weight of her and their child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159835721850/im-pregnant-wendip))


	47. Sick Day (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for fereality-indy

\- Ugh. I hate being sick.  
  
Wendy blew her nose into a large, plad handkerchief. Tucked under the large, thick quilt in her bedroom, Wendy was having quite frankly, one of the worst days of this summer. Or rather she would have, if not for her friend. With running nose, coughing fit and depleted of energy, Wendy was forced to stay in her bed, unable to do any work, or have fun, at least under most definitions of it.

\- Might be old-timey, but it won't hurt you! - Dipper passed her a bowl of soup, careful not to spill it.  
\- Thanks, that smells lovely - she said through her nose. - Man, I still feel bummed. Who catches cold in the middle of August?  
  
Hearing her raised voice made Dipper back away a step or two. One one hand, he felt blessed he could be nursing his long-time crush and spend more time with her; one the other, he knew well not to be in the radius of her arm, even if Wendy was her weakened state. Seeing his reaction, Wendy smiled and moved aside, prompting Dipper to sit next to her.

\- Come on, dude, we can watch the tv. My nose isn't working, might as well fry my brain.  
\- Thanks. And to answer you question: someone who falls into an underground river to save her friend. - Dipper replied, somewhat disapprovingly, though he changed his tone instantly when Wendy stared at him  
\- So what, I was supposed to let that kelpie drown you?  
\- You know she just wanted a bit of sugar! - Dipper answered under his breath, shying away from her - And besides, she just wanted to play with her!  
  
As Dipper kept explaining his point of view, gesturing wildly next to her, Wendy took a spoonful of the broth from the bowl. The warm aroma filled her nostrils and throat, and very soon Wendy realised she was eating something much tastier she was used to. She didn't feel a single glob of watered powder clumped together, or a flimsy noodle she couldn't properly bite.

\- ...and technically, she was just a pony, so he probably didn't want to kill us-  
\- Dude, shush. - Wendy pressed her finger to Dipper's mouth - Dipper, did you make entire, proper chicken soup?

Flabbergasted by the fact that she touched him, it took Dipper a moment to form a coherent answer.

\- Well, it's just me and Mabel went to the market, after we tucked you in bed, and we had an idea that-that you could use a day or two free from work, you know.  
  
For a long moment, neither of them could say a word. Wendy stared at Dipper's reddened, candid face with open mouth that soon turned into a wide, bright smile.

\- Dipper, thank you. I... - Wendy stammered - You know, I don't think I would be able to cook this myself. - she took another spoonful - Nor that I would have the time...  
\- Hey, this is what friends are for.  
  
Dipper immediately cheered her up, putting an arm around her shoulder, a move that was so bold, he initially didn't register it.

\- But wait, does it mean that Mabel is here as well? - Wendy asked between taking sips, eagerly waiting his response  
\- Oh, yeah. I think she's making scrambled eggs for your brothers and father. I think they were scrambled eggs. - he pondered for a while - How much sugar goes into scrambled eggs, anyway?  
  
A loud, shattering noise, followed by what could be described as bellowing roars of several enraged bulls came from the ktchen and seemed to answer Dipper's question. In an instant, Wendy put the bowl on her night-table and jumped out of the bed, straight into her slippers.

\- Dipper, thank you for the soup, but I-I need to go. Can't have holidays forever, you know. Dad? Dad!

Still in her pyjamas, Wendy dashed out the room towards the sounds of the pandemonium that took place on the other side of their house, hearing Dipper's footsteps behind her, as he rushed to help her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/164606636460/sick-day))


	48. let it snow (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Wendip - The pair are snowed in at a cabin (or something like that). This allows them time to explore the feelings (and urges) they have been denying.

The door to the small, wooden cabin smashed open, when Wendy kicked it after several tries of opening it the regular way. Snow, both falling, and the one that accumulated on the ground immediately invaded the insides, but was quickly pushed back when Wendy and Dipper forced the door close. The two slumped to the ground, tired after no less than an hour of walking in the most terrible snowstorm Gravity Falls has ever seen. They had to make a decision, whether to reach the town, or seek the shelter in the woods, and Wendy chose the latter. Her father's old cabin hasn't been used for some time, but it contained all they might need to survive, at least till morning.

They spent the next hour making sure there are no holes around windows or walls, and putting spare clothes in those places that might steal the precious warm. A small heater, with a flimsy, bended chimney was fortunately working, and made them warm a bit, as well as prepare some canned food.

\- Mabel? Mabel! - Dipper kept shouting into his phone - There's no signal. How freaky is that weather?  
\- Well if there is one place to have weird snowstorms, it's Gravity Falls.

Wendy shrugged, and she passed him a bowl of what looked like tomatoes and beans. As Dipper looked around, he understood why the "small" cabin didn't feel so small at all: it was designed for Wendy's gargantuan father. And then, Dipper's eyes fell to the corner of the room, and he nearly choked on his food.

\- Dude, what's going on?  
\- Uh, Wendy, there is, uh, there's only one...

Wendy turned her head, following Dipper's finger, finding he pointed at the bed. She quickly looked back at him, raising her brow in a mocking grimace.

\- Dipper, grow up.

Dipper gulped the last portion of his meal, and for the next few hours he delayed the prospect that he will need to spend a night with Wendy. They talked, they even laughed, they tried desperately to reach their families via their cellphones. As the night fell, she moved and cuddled him next to the heater, which provided one hell of conflict of stimuli for Dipper. Yes, he definitely would love to be that close to Wendy, and in his many dreams they did exactly that, but every time this happened, Dipper thought that he might do something stupid that would uncover the four-year old wound. She wasn't interested in him, at least not in the way he'd like... But when her arm touched his, he smelled her subtle, familiar perfume, and felt blissfully dizzy, resulting in his head slumping to her shoulder.

\- Welp, I guess that's the signal. - Wendy spoke, and Dipper jolted back, once he understood what he allowed himself to do.

From underneath the bed, Wendy pulled a massive, thick quilt, made of multicoloured patches, very similar to the one in her room.

\- My mom made these. - she stated, absent-mindedly. - This one might have been first, when we weren't born yet.

That didn't exactly improve the mood, but once he got onto the bed, Dipper at least felt a bit better about sharing it with Wendy. It was wider then he expected, again, due to Manly Dan's size.

\- G-Goodnight, Wendy! - he muttered, and turned to his side, just in case Wendy would like to change.  
  
But she didn't, and hopped under the blanket in the same clothes they ate their food in, sans the heavy boots and jumper. A shiver travelled down Dipper's spine when he felt her body nudging him, and he closed his eyes, trying hard to repel the dirty imagery that was already storming in his mind. But it all fell flat, when Wendy's arm closed around him.

\- W-W-Wendy? - Dipper shrieked  
\- What?  
  
A moment of unspoken silence fell between the two, when Dipper tried to vocalise his worry. Wendy rolled her eyes again, and slumped back to the pillow.

\- Dipper, dude, we're freezing here, social norms be damned, it's survival 101.  
\- I know, it's just... You know, it's a bit embarrassing.  
\- Why? You weren't embarrassed when you cuddled with me on our movie nights.  
\- Yeah, but you know, it was... different.

And to his surprise, when he turned around, he met Wendy's eyes, filled not with disappointment, but compassion.

\- Yeah, I get it, dude.

Neither of them fell asleep. Not with the unspoken discussion they were not having, staring into each other's sparkling eyes, relishing each other's company. After a few minutes, however, Dipper shied away, feeling his face burning not from the warmth of their bodies, but awkwardness.

\- You... you know I'm still, you know, kinda...  
\- ...in love with me? - Wendy finished - Yeah, like, no shit.  
\- Yeah, so you see why this is a bit weird...  
\- I don't find it weird. - she immediately added.  
\- Well, yeah, cos' you're not in love with me. If you were, you'd...  
  
But when Dipper looked back at her, her eyes were watering, and her mouth was quivering, as if she was about to say something.

\- W-Wendy, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I-

And then, she was kissing him, furiously pressing her mouth to his. The brave, young, smart man that proved to be a hundred times more mature that the guys she dated before... at least on some occasions. And as she mashed her lips with his, she was delighted to feel his hand, though still quivering, touched her waist, as the two were pulled closer together.

\- We-Wendy! - Dipper gasped - Why- I mean, why didn't you- What?

It was time for Wendy to shy away from his eyes.  
  
\- Look, Dipper... It would be.. it would super weird if I... If I said that I...  
  
Their eyes met again, and for the first time, Dipper saw Wendy flustered, her cheeks matching her red hair. And in the dim light of the lamp, she looked even more otherworldly and beautiful than ever.

\- You know, I think we're both better at kissing that talking.

And before she could protest, they were mashing their lips again, relishing the warmth both around their bodies, trapped underneath the blanket, and the one that was burning inside them. "Was it a dream?", Dipper thought. "Maybe I got carbon monoxide poisoning, and started imagining things?". But if he was hallucinating the images of Wendy, rolling with him under the blanket, then it would be the sweetest death possible. Every few minutes they changed their position, topping each other in turns, indulging in fantasies they both have been having for quite a long time. Dipper suspected that Wendy only allowed him to topple him by surrendering her muscles, and if she wanted to, she could easily pin him to the bed.

\- Is that a firewood in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? - Wendy asked out of the blue, pushing his body up a bit.  
\- What? - Dipper gasped, his head still spinning from the amount of kissing they've had.  
  
And when he looked between their bodies, he understood meaning of her words.

\- Oh, fu-, god, I'm sorry, Wendy, I'm so sorry, I-  
  
Dipper jumped from her at once, trying to cover his erection, though once light shone on his jeans, it became even more obvious.  
  
\- Dude, relax. - she laughed, and pulled him back to her - You know, realistically we should have started dating like, a year ago.  
\- Yeah, after you rescued me from that bird monster.  
\- Or you saved me from the squid. - she laughed again.

Their lips met again, but as the two begun kissing, Dipper put his hands underneath her waist, resulting in an instant, languorous moan escaping her mouth.

\- Dipper...

The point of no return was crossed. Wendy pulled up her shirt, showing her belly, covered with goosebumps, as she tried to reach her bra. But Dipper was faster, and he with his help, the piece of her undergarment fell to the floor, leaving Dipper with sight of Wendy's breasts, suffering from the same coldness of air around. There was only one solution, and Dipper - quite insensitively - begun applying it immediately, peppering her mounds with kisses, his hand caressing the other one his lips weren't taking care of at the moment.

But before he could enjoy this, Wendy pulled her shirt down, and begun unbuckling her jeans.

\- Too cold for that. We need to get warmer.

Dipper helped her slide her jeans down, though he did not expect Wendy to pull her panties with them in one, clumsy move. His heart was pacing furiously, when he saw a bush of red hair at the top of the one place he's been dreaming for such a long time. Petting and a bit of nudity was one thing, but the journey they were about to partake seemed much more dangerous. Frozen in place, Wendy took his hand and put it over the wet, warm opening of hers, moaning loudly when his fingertips brushed her lips. Once again, it felt as if an electric shock jolted up his arm, and it was up to Wendy to encourage him to stay there.

\- Wendy... what do I...  
\- Just play with it, Dip...  
  
She pulled him back to his old position atop her, kissing his face, as his fingers caressed her sex. Though Dipper fantasied about it, he was lost when it came to what he would actually do with her; but Wendy offered him help of her own hand, pointing him where, what and how to touch. And soon, she was writhing and flailing, their kisses interrupted by her moans, and his name cried into the air.

Wendy smiled, when she heard the clicking of buttons of his jeans, and a moment later, she saw his boxers and reached to them at once, revealing a rather thick manhood. If Dipper jumped when Wendy first touched him through the fabric, the the feeling of her fingers brushing his cock almost electrified him, something Wendy commented with another giggle.

It turned out that Wendy was a bit clumsy and inexperienced as well, not knowing how to caress his length, and it was Dipper's time to show her how to pump him, though he almost immediately warned her not to.

\- Wendy... you do realise I'm not really gonna last very long, don't you? - Dipper quivered, staring down at their sexes, about to become one.  
\- Dude, I'm close as well, let's do it!  
  
And with a nod, she spread her legs, and welcomed him, feeling the rush of energy and pleasure she hasn't felt before. If it was painful, then the pain was gone in seconds, numbed by the indescribable, blissful closeness of her... well, boyfriend, she should call him. Wendy knew that all Dipper was doing was just bucking into her, back and forth in the same, monotonous rhythm, and it didn't really make any difference if she was a pillow, but Wendy was on cloud nine, as if she was making love to someone who has claimed countless of women as his. Dipper kept mumbling "I love you!", in short, breathless moans, possibly to make him concentrate and prevent an early climax. His eyes lit when Wendy begun chanting the same.

As she predicted, they were both close. His fingers already did marvels to her, bringing her climax much earlier that she would liked to.

\- Wendy...! Wendy...! I...I'm gonna...  
\- I know, dude, do it - she screamed, pulling him even closer to herself, locking her arms and legs around his rocking body. This dampened his moves a bit for a moment, but he resumed them with even more furious bucking once she slightly loosen her grip.  
\- B-But... You sure I can do it? - he asked, panic in his eyes.  
\- Yes! - she lied, silencing him with a kiss that has finally brought him over the edge. She wasn't sure at all if it was safe for Dipper to come inside her, but in the heat of the moment, Wendy wouldn't dare to imagine being robbed of the pleasure of him filling her to the brim.  
  
And a moment later, she got exactly that, with stream after stream of his warmth spilling into her, one after another, for what felt like hours. And maybe it even was, Wendy honestly didn't know how long they were lying underneath the thick quilt, clinging to their half-clothed bodies. But it was the heat, shared between the two that really mattered. She came a few minutes after him, though with the help of their fingers, mashing her clit in unison.

\- We...Wendy... Oh god, that was... that was... - Dipper finally spoke, after catching breath  
\- Yeah, that *was* something.  
  
Wendy reached for another kiss, but Dipper suddenly frowned and shied away from her.

\- Wendy... You don't... you don't regret it, do you?

In return, she smiled. No, she did not regret it. Nor did she regret the next three times they did it, each separated by a long, cuddly rest. After he learned her body a bit, Dipper managed to make her come just on his own every single time, a feat Wendy was immensely proud of. Time after time, he kept supplying her with the much needed warmth of his, getting the angelic moans and the sight of his dream girl spasming underneath him in return. When the morning arrived, and she saw clear weather outside the cabin, Wendy honestly thought that it must have been their love-making that melted the snow.

* * *

 

  
Two two walked out of the cabin as more than friends, talking about each other the whole way to the town, often stopping for a kiss to warm each other up, even though objectively, there was no need for it. The snowstorm was gone, and in fact, in a few places, one could spot ground peeking from underneath the snow. But when they saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan in the distance on the street, they let go off each other's hands, just in case. They weren't sure if they should break the news now, especially now that Dipper's family discovered they were still alive.

As Mabel hugged her brother seemingly to death, Wendy turned her head around, watching the city waking up from the calamity of snowfall that occurred, glad to see that the local drug store across the street hasn't been snowed in. Once she waved Dipper goodbye, she rushed into it to ensure that their first night of passion won't be the last one, as she had so much more on her mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	49. Refurbishing (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrdaxxonford said:
> 
> Okay wendip idea, Wendy asks mabel for help with her hair. Mabel doesn't get it, since when does Wendy obsess over something like that. Only through subtle, and not so subtle prodding does Mabel find out that Wendy is going on a date with Dipper and is super nervous about it.

Mabel did not expect her friend to visit her, but when Wendy texted that she's in an emergency only she can help with, the cheerful girl had to intervene. A few minutes later, the lumberjill arrived and quite cautiously knocked not on the twins' bedroom door, but on the window sill.

\- Woah, Wendy!  
  
Mabel rushed to let Wendy in, who from the looks of it climbed the roof of Mystery Shack with her hatchet alone.

\- Why didn't you use the stairs? - Mabel asked, looking quizzically at the older girl, pointing to the doorway.  
\- Eh, stairs are overrated. - she snarked, sitting on the bed opposite of Mabel's - Dipper's home?  
\- Nah. He said he has a "thing to do", and went somewhere. - she rolled her eyes - Anyway... - she jumped to her feet and examined her friend from head to toes - What's the deal?  
  
The beaming smile faded slightly from the red-hair's face, and for quite possibly the first time in her life, Mabel saw Wendy shying away from her. She grabbed her hair, and stroked them a couple of times, before she finally spoke.

\- See... I want to change my hair. You know, to... I don't know, to make them look better, I guess.

Wendy flinched, when Mabel emitted a loud screech, clutching her face with her hands.

\- Oh. My. Gosh! Of course! My quest to make the world a better place finally begins!

And with that proclamation, she she grabbed the chair in the corner, threw it to the centre of the room, and unceremoniously pushed Wendy on it, making her stare at her own reflection in Mabel's mirror that suddenly found its way to her hand. A loud, slightly menacing snipping noise reached Wendy's ears, and when she turned her head, her eyes went wide at the sight of the pruning scissors Mabel was testing.

\- Nah, that won't work. Unless you want pedicure! - she happily stated, and took a regular pair of scissors from her night table. - Why do you want your hair changed anyway?

With her face turned away from Mabel, Wendy could hide, at least for a moment, her blush.

\- Well, uh, I'm, uh, going on a date, I guess.  
  
Mabel had to pause the search of her collection of teenage magazines to emit another giggly shriek of approval and excitement. Next moment Wendy was buried under the avalanche of snippets depicting celebrities to choose from.

\- Okay, how do you want your hair? Fell free to ask for more! And more importantly, how is he? - Mabel sat next to her, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
\- Well, uh, the thing is, I don't know how I want my hair, Mabel. I want something he'd like... - Wendy said somewhat despondent, once again avoiding eye contact with her.  
\- No problem. Just tell me, how is he?  
\- Well, he's cute, I guess. - Wendy answered nonchalantly and smiled, browsing through the bits of multicoloured papers.  
\- Cute like this, or this? - Mabel continued, pulling pictures of two actors from the bottom of the pile. Wendy stared at two men in suits, accepting some shiny awards on a red carpet, and shook her head. Truth to be told, if she didn't see the captions, she's think they are the same people, looking almost manufactured to fit the given fashion. She knew half of the girls in her class would melt at the sheer sight of the slightly unshaven, dark-haired guys like these two.  
\- Nah, neither, really. More like this. - she pulled another picture and showed it to Mabel.  
  
She took a good, long look at photo of the teenage actor in glasses, sitting in a vintage-looking set.

\- Okay, to each their own, I guess. - she murmured - So, the hair... how about a braid, maybe? That's something a bit more... uh, classic? - Mabel guessed, remembering an episode of the medieval fantasy show they actor was in.  
\- Sounds good. - Wendy replied - You think he'll like it?  
\- One way to find out!  
  
Mabel rushed to the other side of her chair, and as Wendy leaned back, she begun her work, though as Wendy suspected, that did not stop Mabel from being curious.

\- So... You guys have met before? Or you just found him in the woods?  
\- Uh, yeah, lots of times. - Wendy replied immediately. - Knew him for years, but I guess only now I realised...  
\- ...that's he's a dating material? - Mabel giggled - Don't worry sister, we're gonna make him jump out of his shoes. You gonna need make-up later.  
\- Oh, no, not that - Wendy quickly protested - I, uh, I can do that myself.

Mabel stopped her handiwork for a while, and in the reflection, she saw the pupils in Wendy's eyes, dashing nervously from one side to the other.

\- Say, that boy...  
\- Boy? - Wendy chuckled - Mabel, he's not a boy anymore.  
\- Yeah, of course he's not, silly me. - she corrected herself - So, this obviously mature guy, what's he doing? He's local, isn't he?  
\- Uh, well, he's here for the Summer...  
\- But you said you knew him for years. - Mabel replied quickly, crossing two strands of Wendy's hair slightly too tight, staring at Wendy's widened eyes reflecting in the mirror.  
\- Uh, no, he's been just visiting this place every year. For holidays - she added.  
\- Oh, of course! - Mabel let our another fake laugh - After all, this place is just booming with tourists. The mountains, lakes, woods, occasional end of the universe as we know it, it's a magnet. One last thing...

And before Wendy knew it, she was facing Mabel, who, despite not being a swivel one, rotated the chair around itself in a single move.

\- Does he have short, chestnut hair, he's about yay tall, is quite dorky and his nickname rhymes with "zipper"?  
  
The terrified face of her older friend was more than enough for a confession, though it might partially be the result of Wendy's vision still being blurry after Mabel spun her around. Once she affixed her eyes at Mabel and her piercing gaze, she sighed, and grunted her response.

\- Okay, okay. Yeah, Dipper asked me out. You satisfied? - she crossed her arms  
\- Wendy...  
  
Mabel mewled, and sat at the edge of her bed, frowning.

\- Why didn't you tell me straight away?  
\- I don't know - Wendy snapped back - It's... it's a bit weird, isn't it? We've been friends for years, and now he's... different, and I don't know what to do.  
  
Wendy lowered her head, once again fixing her hair instinctively, forgetting they were partially braided.  
  
\- Oh, brother. Someone's in denial again. - Mabel sighed - But more importantly, why do you even think you'd need change of hair style?  
\- I don't know! - Wendy roared back - Sorry, Mabel, I'm super confused about it. He's been in love with me, and then he wasn't, and now he is, like, tall and stuff, and I agreed to that date, and I don't want to break his heart, and...  
\- Shush. - Mabel placed her hand at her face, interrupting Wendy's ramblings.

Wendy stared with curiosity at Mabel, who instead of responding to her, walked to her brother's bed, and quite nonchalantly punched the slanted roof over it. At first, Wendy thought that Mabel has somehow made the roof collapse, but she soon saw that few loose wooden planks have been glued together and mounted on a string like a tray, exposing Dipper's hidden shelf.

\- Exhibit A in our case: You. - Mabel stated, pointing to the cavity - Quite a lot of you.  
  
And indeed, once Wendy looked inside, her face turned red, when she saw pictures of her dotted around the little hidey place, forming what otherwise might be called an altar.

\- Exhibit B: this thing.

With a fast move of her hand, Mabel produced an old, taped poster of a woman from Dipper's stash. This one, for a change, did not depict her, though Wendy saw she bore some striking similarities. The painted woman was wielding a claymore, and was clad in armour, though that was only by the name, as it revealed more of warrior's sleek body than hid. She lad athletic legs, rather large breasts, and an unmistakably familiar, long, waving, flaming red hair.

\- Uh, what's that?  
\- I don't know - Mabel shrugged - Something from and old computer game. The one they made before they realised third dimension exists, or something, and has lots of math, Dipper loves these. Look at it, her bra has horns, for Pete's sake!  
  
The two chuckled at the artist's idea of an armour once again, even more so when Mabel stuck her fingers at her chest, pretending to be the woman depicted on the old poster.

\- So, as I said, your hair is fine. - Mabel proclaimed - Case closed.  
  
And with that, she was about to close Dipper's hidden shelf, but before she could do that, Wendy stopped her mid-way.

\- Wait, can I have a look at that poster again?  
\- Why? - Mabel raised her brow.

A wide grin appeared on Wendy's face, together with a splash of crimson on her cheeks.

\- Well... I've been thinking about a costume for Summerween, you know, just for fun. And this thing gave me an idea...  
  
It was Mabel's time to turn crimson, as she just realised what intentions Wendy might have.

\- Woah, don't give my brother a heart attack, girl. At least not before you take him to a honeymoon!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167415265745/okay-wendip-idea-wendy-asks-mabel-for-help-with))


	50. The decision (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short drabble inspired by [this post](http://kira-97.tumblr.com/post/169170180752/remiivoxerplemii02-ladylike-foxes)

They say that you shouldn't commit to someone until you've seen them at their worst. Dipper Pines, standing in the queue at the local furniture market remembered these words, told him once by his Grunkle many years ago, as he observed the dantesque scene engulfing in front of him. The raised voice of his girlfriend, arguing with a cashier sounded somehow flat in his head. Maybe it was because the quarrel took over ten minutes already, and Dipper's brain simply decided it has always been a part of the background noise. Or maybe Wendy's groans had to rival other people angered shouts, the alarm, or the sirens of the police car.

It really wasn't her fault that she had to empty her backpack over the checkout counter in order to search for the wallet. It wasn't her fault that the gerbil had to escape. Wendy was right, of course, that the table they bought should count as one item, and not seventeen, for each individual part or screw the shop was famous for, and that they had the right to stand in the "10 items or less" line. And Wendy was quite correct saying that it should be "fewer", instead of "less" (though it was Dipper who once told her to notice that common mistake). He wasn't that keen on Wendy using the belt to strangle the cashier, even though he couldn't deny it was effective.

And as Dipper ducked to avoid getting hit by the security guard Wendy threw over the line, he thought "I'm so going to propose to her once we get out of jail."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	51. Keep the files circulating (G, mentions of Wendip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly different fic than usual - it’s a small “Thank you” fic for my pal, @fereality-indy, who was not only giving me enormous motivational help, leaving comments practically everywhere, but was also my personal fanart dealer here on tumblr, sending me tons of stuff we both enjoy. 
> 
> It’s a rushed Gravity Falls fic, also partially inspired by all the crazy time travels from the CYOA book.

When Dipper and Mabel agreed to partake in another dimension-hoping travel for Blendin, they didn't expect that this would be the work he assigned them. They were supposed to be librarian's assistants - Dipper chose the job, winning the rock-paper-scissors game with Mabel, who'd rather save animals from forests being destroyed by pollution-obsessed super villains. But once they arrived through the portal, they quickly realised the definition of a "library" differed in this world, and so did the one of the "librarian".

Fal, who was supposed to meet them, almost at once dragged them out of sight when they stepped out of the portal, and only once he lowered his mask, he turned out to be a kindly looking man in his forties, though the initial demeanour definitely hid it well. Before he could even properly introduce their job to them, he gave them two coats (Mabel didn't need one, she already had a long, brown trench-sweater packed with her), and ordered them to follow him down the dark street, illuminated only by cold lights on a rainy, gloomy day. After a while he met another man, whose face brightened once their eyes met.

\- Psst... You got the stuff?  
  
Fal took another look at the surroundings, prompting Dipper and Mabel to do the same. The twins weren't sure what exactly to look for, aside from obvious signs of someone that might interrupt the shady exchange. He reached under his coat and produced a square, grey envelope, sparkling and buzzing with static electricity. The buyer's eyes shone, and not just with the reflection of the item he sought. He quickly grabbed it, and opened it to read the hash of the file, double checking if the item was genuine. Smiling, he produced a small bag of coins from his pocket and passed it to Fal, who took it, and prompted Dipper and Mabel to scram.

The entire deal took no less than a minute, after which the three of them were sitting comfortably in Fal's magnetic van, hovering in the alley nearby. Sitting behind the driver's seat, Fal counted the coins, while Dipper and Mabel browsed the massive collection of items stored on hand-made shelves attached to the back of the van. Each movie, book, piece of music, thought, sculpture, painting, poem or any other form of art was compressed to the form of small, square, diskette-like objects, though most of them had little to no information what's on them. Dipper and Mabel didn't have to know the details of the universe they found themselves in to know that they were surrounded by a huge slice of this world's culture.

\- That guy got lucky. - Fal suddenly said - These episodes were thought to be lost. I had to pay extra to mine them, cos I just got a hunch where they might have been buried.  
\- Mr. Fal, how much do you have here? - Dipper asked, still marvelling at the rows and rows of envelopes.  
\- Dunno. No one really knows. They say there used to be libraries, where one could look stuff up. - he said despondently, passing the twins two cups of what looked like a cocoa - But I know I can find stuff. And people want it, despite all that happened.  
\- What happened? - Mabel asked, exchanging nervous look with Dipper.  
\- The Cloud...  
  
Perhaps it was a coincidence, but some distance away a thunder rolled at the very moment Fal spoke these words, causing the twins to jump in place.

\- Oh, you mean that it all turned digital and stuff? - Dipper continued - Yeah, I hear you. We have the same problem. I still prefer real books, you know.  
\- That's just because you can hide stuff between the pages. - Mabel interrupted - And I know what you've been hiding there.  
\- No I don't! I mean, no you don't... - Dipper's face turned crimson, before he understood that he cannot possibly back off from Mabel's accusation.  
\- He's just old-school, mister Fal, because he thinks he will make his crush more interested in him. Old movies, books, records, you name it.

Though the light at the back of the van was dim, in the rear mirror Fal saw Dipper getting progressively more flustered, and couldn't help but smile at the bickering twins.

\- I-I told you I'm over her, Mabel!

Mabel mocked his stuttered response and blew raspberry at him. And since the levels of noise reached limit Fal was usually not accustomed to, he quickly cut them off.

\- Well, you are half-right Dipper. It all went digital, straight to The Cloud...  
\- See, told you?  
\- ...because it ate all of it.

The tins swallowed loudly as Fal paused his story, looking back at the kids he was supposed to train.

\- No one really knows how it happened, but there were people... like myself, who were dedicated to save as much as possible. Things that are precious: books, pieces of music, treatises, articles, old shows, before it all was prohibited or destroyed. I usually deal with the stories and posters, you might want to take a look at them.  
  
The twins put away their cups of what they thought was cocoa, and still slightly taken back by his story, browsed the shelves. Each gray digital envelope had a small button in its centre, and it operated by single press. When Mabel pressed one on hers, the box vanished, and turned into what looked like a bound collection of old newspapers, so heavy she almost fell to the floor. Dipper has managed to find a series of video game posters, ballet shoes, and what looked like a real crab, though he was smart enough not to release it. Another envelope Mabel opened turned into dozens of so pieces of paper, written in tidy handwriting.

\- That reminds me, we need to wait here for someone to get this.

He reached into a front compartment of his vehicle showing them another diskette, this time yellow. And no sooner than he said that, a new figure appeared, seemingly out of shadows on the pavement their car was parked. Fal rolled the shield, and quickly exchanged the goods, just like he did before. This time, however, the other person spoke more than one sentence, and both Dipper and Mabel were slightly surprised it was a woman.

\- Thank you, mister Fal, I've been waiting for the next chapter for such a long time, it gives me so much hope...  
\- No problem, madame.  
\- Do you know when will the next one be...?  
\- Can't say that, I'm afraid.  
  
Despite getting no sure answer, the woman smiled and gave him a much smaller sack of money, and before they knew it, she vanished into the night as quickly and elusively as she appeared. Fal counted the coins, and only when he looked up on the road, he noticed Mabel's stare in his mirror.

\- What? - he quickly turned around, meeting the squinted eyes of the girl.  
\- Wait a minute... What was on that disk?  
\- Stories. - Fal quickly responded turning away from her piercing gaze. - Just you know, I collect them, and pass them to the...  
\- No, you don't, mister! - Mabel shouted triumphantly - I know that look. That's the look of a person who submitted a "friend's" poem to the art competition in middle school!

To Dipper's surprise, it was now Fal's turn to shy away from his sister, and from the looks of it, the shade of red on the older man's face could rival his from a moment ago.

\- I knew it! - Mabel squeaked and jumped to the front seat, nearly spilling Fal's drink - You're a writer! An artist! A troubled soul! Who's your muse? I had like twelve so far, none was good enough. Dipper has this older girl called Wendy, he writes about her all the time...  
\- I do not!  
\- Oh shush it, I saw your drawing of her, it honestly looked good. - she barked - So, back to you, Fal, what do you write about?  
\- Enough!  
  
With quite a powerful move, Fal slammed his hands against the dashboard, giving Mabel a clear sign to stop asking questions. Taken aback by his sudden action, Mabel scooted to the back of the van, taking place next to Dipper, who almost automatically stood up once he thought his sister might be in danger, regardless of Fal's previous behaviour.

\- Yes, I might have written a story or two, but... - he pondered for a moment - But I'm not going to discuss them.  
\- Mister Fal, I'm sorry if I was a bit rude... - Mabel's voice quivered for a moment - I think you're amazing, really, I just wanted to...

She stopped for a moment, nudging Dipper to help her. He pondered for a moment, and after exchanging a few silent looks, he realised he might have jumped to conclusion a bit too soon.

\- Yeah, there's no need to be angry! You not only find stuff for other people, you also help create it! That's... that's freaking awesome. I started writing my own journals back then, and it felt really cool. I... I was usually documenting strange things around our town, you see, but I felt fantastic doing it.  
\- And...?  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes.

\- And yeah, I might have dedicated a page or two to my crush.  
  
From his seat, Dipper could swear he saw the edge of Fal's mouth curling up in a smile.

\- But Mabel writes cheesy love songs about her favourite boy-bands. Ha!

Mabel opened her mouth to argue, but promptly lowered her raised arm and shrugged.

\- Uh, yeah, guilty as charged.  
  
This time, there was no mistake - Fal was not just smiling, but chuckling under his breath, before letting a loud laugh. But when he was a bout to turn back to thank the two, a bright flash of light illuminated the entire street, causing him to jump back to his seat.

\- Quick, cops, lay down! There's plasma riffle under the floor!  
  
He gripped the steering wheel of his vehicle, ready to scram, before a familiar voice reached the ears of the twins.  
  
\- Mabel? Dipper?  
\- Blendin!  
  
Fal stepped on the brake, causing the whole vehicle to jerk as the engine was forced to stop, and as his eyes accommodated to the light, he saw a corpulent, bald man approach his car.

\- Uh, hi there! - Blendin stuttered, noticing stern look on Fal's face. - See, there, uh, there might have been a teensy weensy mistake on our part. We definitely didn't want to send two children to your standard, run-off-the-mill dystopian future #35467.  
\- I thought they might be a bit too small for librarian apprentices... - Fal scratched his chin - I just thought they come in different sizes now. Oh well, I guess the playtime's over, guys.  
\- Aww... - both Dipper and Mabel groaned.

Though gloomy and miserable, the two found Fal oddly comforting, almost as if they sat around a roaring campfire on a cold, autumn night. But even then, a prospect of actual home lured them both into Blendin's portal. The three exchanged hugs, warm but slightly smelly due to the weird drink they all had. Dipper let Mabel go first, giving him time to linger by the vehicle's door when he got the chance to speak to Fal.

\- Uh, mister Fal? - Dipper asked quietly leaning into his window - Can I, uh, keep this?

He showed him an envelope he sneaked under his jacket. Though once again, it looked unmarked on the outside, Fal must have recognised it immediately.

\- Let me guess, that crush of yours has the same hair colour?

Dipper failed to answer his question, and scratched his head, which was all Fal needed.

\- Don't sweat it, you can keep it. And take these, for your sister.

He gave him a couple of visibly home-made, orange, pink and red disks.

\- I haven't proof-read them yet, but I'm sure she'll understand. And hey, you can use yours to keep stuff away from your sis'.  
\- Thank you, mister. Though I think she can trick me into pressing my thumb to the reader while I'm asleep anyway.  
\- Although...  
  
As Dipper walked away, Fal grabbed his hand, prompting him to meet his eyes again.

\- If I were you, I'd do something to make that girl you like notice you, instead of gaping at that poster. Though from what I've gathered you guys are already close.  
\- Uh, yeah, about that...  
\- I'm sure you'll find a way. Go on, that portal won't go unnoticed.  
  
Blendin's nagging voice prompted Dipper's eyes to open wide, and not a moment later, he disappeared in another flash of light, leaving Fal waiting for an actual librarian's apprentice he asked the Agency for. He scanned the surroundings to see if the commotion has attracted any unwanted individuals, but the street remained as empty as it was. Just to be cautious, he raised the camouflage shields around his car, loaded a diskette into his portable typewriter, and begun re-reading his latest chapter, still remembering his newest friends' uplifting words in his mind.  


* * *

"Dear Diary" - Mabel begun writing - "Today we went on a super cool trip to different world! It was all dark and sad, but we met a nice mister Fal, who thought us how to smuggle books and stuff. He then took us into his van and gave us weird drinks to drink."

Once the meaning of her words seeped into her conciousness, Mabel stopped, and turned her head towards Dipper, who was equally engaged in writing his journal.

\- Dipper...? Don't you think this adventure was a bit... weirder than usual?  
\- Dunno - he replied, without taking eyes from the book - What rhymes with "flannel"?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170059931180/keep-the-files-circulating))


	52. Bend your knees, use your arms (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A is trying to kiss Person B, but isn't tall enough to reach their face. Person B has an idea and goes on their knees so Person A can reach.
> 
> fereality-indy: this is so Wendip

Wendy hated when they laughed, or even sniggered, thinking she couldn't hear them. She tried to stay calm and restrained, as the kiss between her and her boyfriend deepened, but the giggling of her classmates at some point became too loud to go unnoticed.

In one move, she broke the kiss, pushing Dipper aside onto the bench, and stood up straight, scanning the perimeter of her school yard looking for the source of the problem. And no sooner she found the group sitting at the table far across, the laughter begun anew, this time without trying to conceal it. Almost immediately she felt Dipper's hand gripping hers, trying to stop her from confronting her classmates, but she let it go, and decisively stormed towards them. Dipper might no longer care if someone laughed at the visible height difference between him and his older girlfriend, but she sure still did.

\- Hey, jackasses, what's your problem? - she roared, stomping in place.  
\- Our problem? - A guy turned to her as if he didn't see her coming from a mile away - You're the one who's dating a midget.  
\- Don't you know it looks stupid? - a girl her age added, flicking her heavily decorated hair - You might as well get all the way on your knees, your little boyfriend might prefer it.  
  
A loud, almost primal laughter erupted from the rest of the students, apparently unaware whom they were taunting. Wendy clenched her fist and focused her eyes on the guy's very prominent chin, and was about to raise it, until once again Dipper's hand closed around it.

\- Wendy, chill out, don't let them provoke you!  
  
Wendy looked at Dipper, into his pleading eyes, so very mature for his age. She honestly didn't know what was the problem some people had with her showing affection for her 15-year old boyfriend. The longer she remained reserved, the more prominent smile on his face has become. After all, if there was one person that could stop her from earning herself a detention for breaking the guy's teeth, then it would be Dipper.

But today she had to act.

\- You know, maybe they are right. That does look stupid when I kiss you like that. - she proclaimed loudly, hoping to gain their attention again.

Dipper blinked.  
  
\- It... it does?  
\- Yeah.  
  
And before his mind could be flooded with horrible thoughts and painful memories of the time she rejected him, Wendy grabbed Dipper by the waist, and instead of bending her knees, she leaned onto him, properly bowing, so that their lips could meet. Dipper's back arched, and he waved his arms trying to grip something when the world around him turned almost upside-down, but once he realised he is safe in Wendy's arms, he gently grabbed her body, completing their embrace.

For a bystander, it might look like the two were in a middle of a very complicated dance move which Wendy was leading, and while she might have just invented an even sillier-looking way to kiss him, the silence that accompanied their passionate kiss was definitely worth it.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170297464225/another-short-prompt-that-sprung-to-my-mind-after))


	53. Controlled de-moan-lition (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combined prompts: "They are all watching movie, they won't notice a thing" and "don't cover your mouth, I like hearing you".

Lying in his bed, Dipper Pines still felt anxious and uneasy, despite Wendy's best efforts to calm his thoughts and let him experience the fleeting moment to the fullest. Her lips, peppering not just his face, but his neck, and his still very much hairless chest, managed to do the job initially, but even once she got out of her jeans and panties, her boyfriend still wasn't sure about making love in his room while his family and friends were sitting just a floor below.

\- They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice. - Wendy whispered into his ear, while she fumbled with his belt.  
  
Moment later, she was sitting in his crotch, and there was something utterly ephemeral and captivating about his beloved red head, naked from waist down, straddling him, not to mention that she was about to ride him to high heavens. Dipper's boxers were still on, but that didn't stop Wendy from already bucking her hips back and forth, sliding her wet sex against his stiff length, causing Dipper to clutch the sheets of his bed tighter.

\- I thought you wanted a quickie! - he huffed.  
\- Yeah, but I also want some fun. - Wendy smirked, unbuttoning her shirt.

She not only achieved her goal, but exceeded it; her agonisingly slow, but forceful pushes drove Dipper crazy, generating moan after moan from the bewildered teenager, so much so, that he had to bite his pillow to silence them. But he quickly found that he was nibbling on nothing, when Wendy yanked it from him.

\- Don’t cover your mouth... - she leaned - I like hearing you.  
  
A louder, languorous groan escaped Dipper's mouth when Wendy finally pulled the hem of his boxers and engulfed him with her warm, puffy lips that have been wetting his boxers for some time. Dipper has managed to clamp his hands over her buttocks, in vain effort to control her moves, even though he has long learned that when Wendy was on top, then he was at her mercy. And this time was no different - though Wendy definitely enjoyed Dipper's grip on her backside, that tightened or loosened depending on Dipper's desire to cry, she was in charge of both her and his orgasm.

At some point, Dipper took a different approach, and instead of shorter, quieter moans, he tried to withhold them for as much as he could and then let out a much longer, but less often groan. But Wendy foresaw this eventuality, either caressing him or simply pushing him harder into his bed whenever she felt he went too long without expressing his love for her wordlessly.

When Dipper's hands moved to her waist, Wendy knew he was close, and wanted to make the very last wail of his truly proportionate to the orgasm he was about to live through. She rose from vertical position and lifted her shirt even more, so that her previously covered breast could now bounce up and down in front of her awestruck boyfriend.

\- Wendy... I'm not gonna be able to stop it... - Dipper managed to huff between his thrusts.  
\- I know. - she rested her hands over his, preventing him from using them to cover his mouth again. - Cum for me, baby.  
  
If Dipper thought that Wendy might have show some fort of kindness for him, he was mistaken. If anything, her body rocked up and down on his shaft faster and faster, creating on hell of a conundrum for Dipper. On one hand, he didn't want to disappoint her; on another, he knew that the next moment he opens mouth, it will be during his climax, and that it will alert not just the whole Shack, but all the nearby creatures as well.

Ultimately, it was Wendy's sweetest and ironically softest of moans that brought Dipper to the edge. He closed his eyes, pushed his fingers deeper into Wendy' voluptuous waist, threw his head back into the pillow, feeling the oncoming wave of pleasure, and opened his mouth, but then, Wendy's lips were on his at once. One look into her passion-filled eyes told him everything, and he cried into her mouth, the same moment his hips started twitching and bucking, spilling himself into her. Wendy wasn't far behind him, crying into his mouth as well, when walls of her sex begun spasming around Dipper, milking him of his seed.

Muffled groans and moans continued, just like the creaking of the bed for a few more minutes, as the two teenagers rode the remains of their orgasms, dissipating the sexual energy they managed to aggregate. Wendy cupped Dipper's face, and continued her prolonged, moan-less now kiss, until she finally felt the need to breathe. Dipper's chest was rising up and down erratically, and for the longest moment he wasn't able to say anything, as if in fear that his next words would be too loud, somehow compensating for all the whispering he did. But then, he glanced at the clock on the wall, smiled, and stared back at his girlfriend.

\- Let's face it, at this point, they know what we've been doing anyway, right?  
\- Mhm. - Wendy mumbled, leaning on his chest again, nibbling on his earlobe. - At least we weren't too obvious. We might as well do it again. - she whispered seductively.  
\- Alright, but let's do it slowly this time.  
  
Dipper's arms moved to her shoulders, and with some difficulty, he managed to roll the lumberjill to her back, though he knew that he only did it because Wendy allowed him to do so. And when a moment later Dipper begun his slow, but steady pushes, Wendy knew she will have hard time restraining her voice this time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170937345955/65-wendip))


	54. Two cups of blush (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompts: "Have you seen my flannel?" and "You cure are cute when you blush like that"

\- Have you seen my flannel?

Dipper turned around, registering Wendy's words a little too late. If she was looking for her iconic, flannel shirt, then it means she must not have it. And that must mean she was...

He gasped. Well, she wasn't naked, but the image didn't exactly calm Dipper's spirit. Wendy was standing in the doorway of her room, waiting, seemingly for Dipper's answer, as she raised her brow. She evidently didn't mind showing Dipper her white bra, and more importantly, she seemed surprised that Dipper was concerned about seeing it in the first place.

\- What? - she looked down - Something's wrong?  
\- Uh, n-no. - he stammered - It's just, uhm...  
  
Dipper tried gallantly to turn his head around, and at the same he was unable to do so, his eyes homing every once in a while at her almost-naked torso. Wendy smirked, and the tantalising image of her covered breast disappeared behind her arms, once she crossed them.  
  
\- Well, you have seen me in my bikini, haven't you? - she asked, feeling the burning stare of her younger friend on her chest.  
\- Yeah, but... It's... it's different, isn't it? - Dipper asked, cautiously, shifting his eyes, trying to find the missing flannel, hidden under the mountain of other clothes scattered around her room.  
\- Different how? - Wendy raised her brow again. - I never understood women who can show their racks and bums in bikini, but flashing their underwear makes them scream. And those usually cover more!

Dipper had no idea what to respond to that statement. Even if he might have an opinion on the topic he never gave a thought in the past, the sheer mentioning of her costume made Dipper's imagination work wildly, showing vivid flashes of Wendy in intricate, sexy lingerie or laces, so very different from her usual tomboyish attire that made Dipper's heart melt.

Wendy's sudden grunt brought Dipper back to reality, and he found himself staring in one spot (fortunately, not the one he was fantasising about) for a solid minute.

\- You okay, Dip? - Wendy asked, though the slightly sly smile drawing on her face told Dipper she didn't need the memory-reading machine to know what he was thinking about.  
\- Uh, yeah. - he said, and finally he managed to turn around, escaping her own piercing gaze - Uh, Wendy, do you... Do you often go like that around, uh, around your house?  
\- Not if my brothers are in. - she quickly responded - If they saw me in a bra, I think I would kill them deader than dead.  
\- Wait... But you-you're fine with, uh, me looking at it? - Dipper asked, half-petrified at the thought of Manly Dan finding them like this.  
  
For quite a while Wendy didn't say anything, as if her behaviour confused her as well, and only once she found a sensible substitute for her shirt, she stepped towards Dipper and ruffled his hair

\- You sure are cute when you blush like that. - she winked, and raised her arm to put the shirt on, giving Dipper one last stunning view of her not-quite naked body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170937950770/wendip-nsfw-4-you-sure-are-cute-when-you-blush))


	55. Moan on (G/T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You weren't supposed to hear that". Kinda a prequel to the "Controlled de-moan-lition" one.

Dipper never expected Wendy to break her usually cool, restrained and laid-back attitude by showing her affection for him in public, at least not to that degree. But at the same time, he had very little to say when his girlfriend straddled him on the bench in the park, letting her legs dangle through the gap, and joined her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss. They weren't that different from other teenagers mashing their faces, Dipper thought, wondering if anyone in the park saw them, thinking how unorthodox and obscene they were. But somehow, opinion of others mattered very little; his whole world, by very definition of it, was obscured by the stunning waves of red hair, letting no image penetrate Dipper's brain.

Once he broke the kiss and continued it on her jawline and then, her neck, however, things have changed. With her mouth unoccupied, soft murmurs and purring-like groans reached Dipper's ear, creating one heck of conflict for him. One one hand, they were so deeply stimulating and exciting he dared not to stop his caresses, wanting to hear more of her angelic moans; on the other he was afraid that one peck in the wrong place could break the spell, just like playing a wrong note could disrupt the harmony, and truth te be told, Dipper had very little experience playing and instrument that delicate.

But as he went along, he noticed that Wendy deliberately threw her head back, exposing more of her neck, collarbone and even shoulder for Dipper to cover with his kisses, culminating them with a long, languorous moan that escaped her lips just when Dipper's trail moved from her front to the very edge of her back. She clutched her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body, begging for more with a single, elongated cry that sent shivers down Dipper's spine, and for the first time stopped him from continuing his already braver than he expected journey.

When Dipper ceased his actions, so did Wendy, who finally realised how loud and conspicuous she was with her reactions to Dipper's excellent petting, stopping her amorous wail in half, as if she suddenly swallowed something.

\- You weren’t supposed to hear that.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a solid minute, the two mortified teenagers, encased in the same suggestive pose. And then, almost in sync, they both turned their heads: Dipper to the right, Wendy to the left, to check if anyone else was walking down the same alley. And once their eyes met and faint smiles appeared on their faces, Dipper leaned on her neck again, kissing her in the exact place, hoping to be, once again, the only listener of her voice.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171022567800/78-wendip))


	56. Crimson tide (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh look, I'm wet.

\- Oh, look at that. I’m wet. - Wendy threw her arms around Dipper's neck and whispered seductively into his ear.  
\- Yeah, I know. - he replied casually - So am I, and everyone else.  
  
He took a long look at other people in the swimming pool, either playing, swimming back and forth, or simply relaxing during another scorching Summer day.

\- You know what I mean, Dipper. - she said, giving him a more serious and stern look.  
\- I do, and it slightly terrifies me. - he murmured, glancing back and forth at nearby people. - I mean... Here? Now?  
\- No, silly. - she gave him a quick kiss, pointing his face gently towards the utility closet. - I'll go first, wait a minute or two and then follow.  
  
And with that, she got out of the pool, her swimsuit turning her into a red blur for a moment when she was mid-jump. His eyes followed her to the entrance, caught her winking just before she closed the door, and once she did so, the waiting game has begun.

Two minutes and whole extra forty seconds later, the door to the closet opened again and Dipper leaned on it, as if he was afraid he was chased. He was about to explain how fortunately for him, Mabel started telling everyone about her adventures in the woods, involving training squirrels to knit winter jumpers, which provided enough distraction for him to make the escape, but all of that were cut off by Wendy, pushing him onto the more solid, brick wall.

\- Can you feel it now? - she asked, gripping his hand and putting it directly over her sex, covered only by the thing material stripe of her swimsuit.  
\- Oh, yes... - Dipper moaned, sliding his fingers back and forth between her puffy lips.  
  
Even though droplets of water clung to her skin, Dipper's palm was getting coated with the unmistakable, hot, slick dripping wanton only his horny girlfriend could produce. By sticking his hand between her legs, Wendy has given him an obvious advantage: once Dipper started fondling her lower lips, her grip on his body weakened significantly, to the point where Dipper could easily turn the tables, as well as themselves, locked in a passionate, fiery kiss, by pinning her to the wall.

Immersed in a kiss, the couple slowly moved sideways, until Wendy's hips brushed with the wooden cupboard, holding whistles, caps and other equipment used once by her and other lifeguards. With one quick move, she swiped the items lying on it to the ground, and swiftly landed on top, spreading her legs, eagerly waiting for Dipper to take initiative. But instead of ramming into her as she desired, Dipper stood there, marvelling at the sight of his girlfriend's gorgeous body, covered only by the one piece of clothing that has dominated his dreams before he even knew how dirty they were. Once combined with her steaming, quickened breath and her submissive pose, it successfully left Dipper frozen until her words brought him back from his trance.

\- You're gonna stare at me, or you're gonna do what you've always wanted?

Next thing she knew, Dipper's swim shorts fell to the ground, and he was between her legs again, indulging in one of his oldest fantasies. Even though they've started having sex last Summer, only now, when another heatwave came to Gravity Falls, Dipper had the chance to fulfil it; he once again moved aside the soaking strip of material, revealing her glistening opening in all of his glory, as well as a small bush of red hair above it. Despite her short, needy moans, Dipper moved slowly, pushing his length back and forth inside her, savouring the feeling of being stimulated not only by her walls, but by her swimsuit as well.

Soon, the clutter inside the cupboard begun rattling louder, as Dipper put more and more strength in his thrusts. With her legs and arms locked around his waist, Wendy was trying to hasten Dipper, wondering how much time has passed, and whether their friends have noticed their disappearance. His skilled fingers moved to the straps of her one-piece, sliding them down to reveal her ample breasts, whom Dipper immediately begun caressing. The combined feeling of his tongue over her nipples, his fingers on her clit, and his stiff length inside her has finally pushed Wendy over the edge, momentarily locking the feverish tandem in place, just so she could rock her desperately sought orgasm on her own, her legs and arms writhing around Dipper's body. Dipper wasn't far behind; just a few erratic moves of her was all that he needed to hilt inside her one last time, spilling his essence into her with a muffled, triumphant cry.

Though the two would love to bask in the afterglow, Wendy had already towels prepared for them, so that could clean themselves of any signs of their love-making. As they put their swimwear back on, they exchanged quick, needy kisses, knowing that these must satisfy them until evening. Before opening the door, Wendy grabbed the oversized, soft volleyball, hoping to use it as a distraction once she will be out. A moment later, Dipper heard her assembling teams, which gave him enough time to get out of the closet and back into the pool unnoticed.

Or at least he though so, until a voice startled him.

\- You can thank me later, bro-bro. - Mabel's sudden voice caused Dipper to flinch, splattering water around nearby people's backs.  
\- Wha- Mabel?  
  
But before Dipper could ask her, his sister was already gone, retracing the route he just took towards the closet. Dipper turned around, and amongst the crowd of people, he spotted Pacifica, who instead of listening to Wendy, dividing people into teams, looked like she was being told to wait a minute or two.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171053820085/wendip-56-love-your-writing))


	57. Ginger ale (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We’ve been best friends for a long time now. Have you ever thought about doing that... together?

\- We’ve been best friends for a long time now. Have you ever thought about doing that... together?  
  
Dipper nearly choked on his ginger ale once he understood the meaning of Wendy's words, and it took him another minute or so, before he collected his thoughts to respond. His first idea was that he was drunk, but then again, he hasn't touched anything remotely alcoholic, despite the occasion. Then, he thought that the sounds, lights and the crowded atmosphere of the party has somehow meddled with his brain. And then, finally, after an embarrassingly long time, he realised the word "that" might have different meaning. Dancing seemed obvious, perhaps even kissing.

\- You... Want to do... er, what, exactly? - he stuttered, his widened eyes glued to the figure of his old crush.  
\- Sex, I mean. - Wendy answered, quite nonchalantly, and took sip from her bottle. She looked back at him and smiled, eyeing him from heads to toes. - What?  
  
"What" was a correct reaction, Dipper thought. He put the glass onto the table, surprised that his shaky arm didn't drop it to the floor, and found himself unable to say anything for agonisingly long time.

\- It's just... We... I mean, I... - he started.  
\- Dude, you don't have to over-think it. - Wendy interrupted - If anything, you're making it weirder.  
  
And then it hit him. As Wendy took the green bottle to her lips again, Dipper automatically raised an alarm.

\- Wait, Wendy, I can't, you- you're drunk, aren't you?  
  
It was time for Wendy to snort her drink, this time because of the laughter that erupted from her.

\- This? - she raised the bottle - This ain't got nothing on me. Look, man.

She put the bottle next to Dipper's glass, stretched her arms, and walked back and forth on the long balcony above the party floor in Mystery Shack, in an undoubtedly straight line.

\- You need something stronger to make me drunk. - her eyes drifted to the commotion below for a moment, and she fixed a strand of hair that dangled over her eyes - But if you don't want to, then, it's fine, I guess.  
  
Dipper joined her in staring down at the party-goers in silence. Half of another song went by, before Dipper snatched the bottle, and gulped down a single, shallow sip.

Much has happened between the moment the idea of accepting Wendy's proposition came to his head, and when the words have escaped his mouth. In the long, five seconds, he thought about his failed attempts at gaining her attention as a kid, then teenager, then he remembered trying his even more unsuccessful efforts at moving on, which all culminated in a bold, brave and decisive "Yes!".

\- That's not beer. - he said instead, licking the same sourness of his drink from his lips.  
\- Told you.  
  
She reached for his hand, and for the first time, Wendy felt his slight shiver, the vibration mimicking his increased heart rate. Next thing he know, she was dragging him down the corridor to his room, and before he could react, her arms were around his shoulders, and once again he was tasting ginger ale, but this time from her mouth.

The kiss used the air in Dipper's lungs almost immediately, but he found himself unable to stop, finally engaging in a fantasy he had since he was twelve. Fortunately for him, Wendy interrupted it, and once again eyed him.

\- Have you ever kissed a girl?  
\- Yeah. - Dipper replied, truthfully. - O-one.  
\- One time, or one girl? - Wendy raised her brow, and a cocky smile appeared on her face.  
\- One girl. Girlfriend, that is. Was, I mean.  
\- Okay...

The word "girlfriend" astonished Wendy for a moment, though only a slight twitch of her brow would give it away.

\- I'm gonna make it easier for you. - she continued - Nod if you've head sex a non-zero amount of times.  
  
Dipper's head bobbed slowly, which brought back the smile on her face.

\- Hey, that's something, champ. - she bumped his chest, and turned on the spot, barging into his and Mabel's empty room.  
  
When she started taking off her shirt, she heard an audible gasp, giggled, and could already picture Dipper's face when she threw it over her head.

\- You know that you have to be naked for it, right?

Wendy was right, since, seemingly in a blink of an eye, they were naked. Dipper could not remember when his hands unbuttoned his clothes, he was too absorbed observing Wendy's clothes uncovering rest of her tantalising body. Then her ample breasts flashed before him, bouncing as she tried getting rid of her jeans, and next thing he knew, the world around him was spinning, he was lying on his bed, pressed to the mattress by the stunning, naked figure of Wendy Corduroy, pulling herself from another kiss.

And then, the wetness, the glorious, overwhelming, warmth of her engulfed him, when she took the initiative and lowered herself onto his throbbing length, and for the first time Dipper realised that he was not dreaming, as the amount of pleasure and exploding emotions in his mind was far greater than in any of his dreams with her, or during either of his previous sexual intercourses. But it was her voice, the one that so far he could only fantasise about, that made his heart race faster.

Slowly bouncing up and down, Wendy was moaning his name softly, without taking eyes from her inexperienced and down right petrified lover, hoping this will finally jump-start him. And she was right: his hands moved to her waist, and as Wendy slowly leaned onto his torso, Dipper's hips begun moving in the rhythm Wendy chose. One by one, Wendy's carnal moves woke Dipper's muscles to life, and with each moan, she made him braver and more confident, and at some point, she didn't have to force herself - Dipper was making love to her, so much so, she found herself surprised at the quivering in her voice once she let out a long, lecherous moan, all of a sudden.

She had no doubt that Dipper will come first, but she was more than amazed when he gripped her arms and with a mighty yell, he toppled her to her back, though from the look on his face, he was equally astonished at how bold his action was. Suddenly, almost as if hit by a spell, Wendy closed her eyes and accepted the pleasant, blissful weight of her skinny friend, bucking back and forth into her in a clumsy, but nevertheless effective fashion. Instinctively, her arms and legs locked around his body, and cries begun spilling from Wendy's mouth, culminating with a powerful one she did not expect to happen... At least not the first time.  
  
A profound realisation hit Dipper: he made her come. Wendy Corduroy, the stunning, amazing girl of his dreams, was shivering, shaking and crying underneath him, because of something he did. A moment later, he was screaming too, holding her body a bit too tight when he came, filling her with spurts of his warmth, repeating her name over and over again, as if trying to hold on to a fleeting illusion.

Sadly, once he was spent, the confident Dipper was replaced by the same stuttering and insecure one, asking if he did it right, questioning her about condoms, and then if she felt al right again, but this time, Wendy knew how to deal with him. She brought his lips back to hers again, until all of his concerns were silenced in a long kiss, third of theirs so far.  
  
Wendy ultimately answered his questions truthfully, telling him he has nothing to worry about, which seemed to ease his mind and give him the confidence boost he needed. Their second time was equally awkward, though longer, as Wendy was quick to notice, when she covered Dipper's face with kisses during their afterglow, and by the third, Wendy was properly ecstatic and amazed of Dipper, even if she was once again riding him, doing most of the work.

\- Wendy? - Dipper asked out of the blue, breathing heavily, recovering from his heftiest orgasm of the night.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Do-Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow, or something? - he blurted, staring at the slanted ceiling, before meeting her sparkling eyes.  
\- That would be lovely place for a first date, thanks. - she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his chest, preparing for a power nap, even if that would leave her feet dangling off his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171277173355/70-wendip-please))


	58. Animal vigour (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Don't be gentle

\- Dipper, don’t be gentle, I can handle it.  
  
Wendy's sudden plea forced Dipper to cease his movements for a moment. Dipper was slightly afraid of taking control when they were making love, just in case he would cross a line unknown to him, risking not just their romantic relationship with Wendy, but also their friendship.

\- You.. you sure?  
\- Heck yeah! - Wendy's eyes opened wide, at the prospect of her boyfriend finally giving her a bit more excitement.  
  
Wendy thought Dipper was a great lover, even if he was her first, so she didn't have that much comparison, but he was a cautious one, and the rambunctious, energetic lumberjill often craved for more than just sweet kisses and long love-making, though she enjoyed it nonetheless. But Wendy could not miss that opportunity; she rolled onto her chest, lifting her backside as high as possible for Dipper to enjoy, and she was delighted to feel his grip on her ass, and the feeling of his tip inside her. But soon, he resumed the same slow, and still sensual, but ultimately weak thrusts from before, much to her disappointment.  
  
\- C...Come on, Dip! - she moaned - Didn't the Manotaurs teach you anything?  
  
As a matter of fact, they did. At the sound of that name, Dipper remembered well his last visit to the Manotaurs' Cave, and the rituals he was privileged to observe, including the most intimate, breeding one. The image of their mares, willingly giving themselves to be a part of their herd, thrashing under huge manotaurs, rutting them senselessly was still vivid in his mind, and the sheer thought that Wendy might act the same was... unnerving, but also exhilarating, in a brutal, animalistic way.

Still keeping his grip on her waist, Dipper leaned and placed a few kisses on her neck, in an apology of the dirty thought that was about to consume him. Thanking silently for the wonders of modern contraceptives, he yanked Wendy's body up, bringing her even closer to him, and slammed himself balls deep inside her, receiving a sharp, loud cry from his girlfriend that definitely did not see that coming.

\- Oh, yeah, baby! - she roared, before her voice was lost in another cry when Dipper hilted inside her again, way faster than she expected, doubling, and then tripling his efforts in pleasuring her.

With her arms immobilised by his, and her body rocking up and down by his fast thrusts, Wendy was absolutely overwhelmed by the sudden change in Dipper's attitude, and if her mind wasn't going blank with her rapidly oncoming orgasm, she'd be wondering what pushed her timid boyfriend to such extremes. For the first time in their relationship, she felt she was at his mercy, and the quick, subtle kisses he kept peppering her neck with reminded her that no matter how rough he was, Dipper won't let her suffer any discomfort.

Suddenly, Dipper let her go, and just when Wendy though she would be able to get a bit of freedom, his arms pushed her unceremoniously to the bed, keeping her in place, the pillow muffling her cry. If she thought Dipper was fast and aggressive so far, then the position he chose allowed him far better access to the deepest parts of her sex, letting him ram inside her with even bigger ferocity.

This has finally pushed Wendy over the edge; clutching her sheets, she cried Dipper's name in a long, erotic wail and let the orgasm sweep over her body, resulting in her legs and torso quivering and writhing, in a vein hope to disperse the energy. But just when she least expected it, the wave came back at the same time Dipper filled her with his warm cum, and his hips finally ceased their frantic bucking, jerking occasionally, sending last spurts of his essence inside her. She wasn't surprised one bit when he heard his feeble, tired groan behind her neck, just a moment before his defeated body slumped over her back.

The two lay in silence, interrupted by their huffs and puffs, as their chests moved up and down in sync, trying to regain the much needed air. Immersed in her long, stunning red hair, Dipper felt drowsy, and almost forgot how wild he was.

\- We-Wendy, I... I didn't hurt you, did I? - Dipper asked, afraid that she hasn't said anything yet.  
\- No, silly. - she turned her head around, as much as she could, to meet his terrified eyes. - You were great.  
  
Turning her body underneath his was quite difficult, but with a bit of fumbling, she managed it, welcoming Dipper into her arms, locking his body with her limbs, and bringing her lips to his. Slow, sensual kiss worked like a balsam to her aching body, soothing and relaxing her, though she expected one or two bruises to remain there for a while, as a precious reminder of their afternoon.

\- Okay, now it's my turn. - Wendy suddenly said, and before Dipper could react, he rolled him to his back, pressing her strong arms to his chest.

At first, he though she was straddling him, like many times before, but she was actually squatting, just inches above his cock, as if she was sitting on a perch, or about to leap like a frog. Few drops of his come spilled from her opening onto his length, which only brought it back to life, much faster than he thought, to Wendy's enormous joy.

\- Let me show you what I've learned from Hardcore Harpies...

She gave him a soft kiss, and thanking silently that she didn't have to worry about the consequences of their actions, she impaled herself on his cock in one swift move, mimicking the way the bird monsters handled their sires, milking every single drop of seed from them. Even though she thoroughly enjoyed being subjected to Dipper's rougher, previously unknown side, Wendy felt much better when she was in control, and from the delighted look on Dipper's face as well as his soft, needy mewls, so was he.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171476929135/19-wendip))


	59. Not enough letters for a title (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for fereality-indy for a "fic in an ask meme", 500 letters max.

"Well, I think that went pretty smooth", Dipper said, passing Wendy a blanket, while looking at the remains of the pandemonium that took place an hour ago. They've heard rumours about something living in the Love Tunnel, but they didn't think it would be a newlywed pair of monstrous squids, thinking the couples taking the ride were presents for them.

"It was overhyped anyway", Wendy shrugged. "Come on, we can go to my place, hide under a blanket and kiss... or do something else", she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171476035585/well-i-think-that-went-pretty-smooth-dipper))


	60. Keep it cool (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Are you serious? Here? Now? + If we get caught, I’m blaming you.

\- Are you serious? Here? Now? - Wendy gasped, feeling Dipper's kisses on her neck.  
  
She nearly jumped in the air when he sneaked his arm around her waist in a not-so-subtle move, that nonetheless worked, as the lumberjill arched her back almost immediately, half-leaning on the counter in an inviting pose, expecting more from her boyfriend. Truth to be told, this is exactly what she was waiting for: the last couple of days was a constant barrage of tourists pouring into the Mystery Shack, and the avalanche of work left them little time for themselves. And for the last few hours the desire to sneak for a quick rendez-vous was boiling in both of them, fighting with their gift-shop duties.

But as his lips covered more of her neck, and his slightly rough chin stimulated her skin in a delightful, slightly aggressive manner, Wendy couldn't bare it any longer, and found a perfect way of releasing some of their tension under the stress of time. Reluctantly, she broke from Dipper's hug, and to his great surprise knelt in front of him, her swift hands already undoing the zipper of his jeans.

\- Wendy... - he gasped. Suddenly, Dipper realised he got more than he wished for; he thought about going upstairs, to his bedroom, or at the very least into the broom cupboard, but he'd never imagined doing it here, right in the open.  
\- Ssh. - Wendy cut him off - If we get caught, I’m blaming you.  
  
The feeling of refreshing, cool air on his sensitive skin meant that Wendy has managed to cope with freeing his length, and she sent her boyfriend a mischievous smile, before she concentrated on his cock, taking in her hand, massaging it gently with her thumb. Knowing that he might not last very long, she instinctively closed her lips around his swollen tip, receiving first glimpse of her salty treat in a form of few drops of his pre-cum. Above her head a long, low moan escaped Dipper's lips when and grabbed the edge of the counter, just to contain the conflicting emotions storming through him. They were alone in the Shack, and only that fact pushed Wendy to such a bold move; though they have made love when others were present in the Shack, or even in her house, they always made sure to do it behind locked doors, but this time, in a semi-public place, Wendy felt an additional rush of adrenaline in her veins, fortifying the emotions of pleasuring her boyfriend. She got the same kick whenever they had sex in the forest, seemingly cut from the world, but still a place where anyone could spot them frolicking with each other.

Inch by inch, more of Dipper's cock disappeared in Wendy's mouth, and for him, observing the scene from above, it was the most mesmerising sight, so alluring he nearly lost his mind and let his instincts carry him...

And then, the bell rang.

At once, Dipper looked up towards the door, surprised to see a small, blue van outside of it. A slightly chubby man with binoculars around his neck walked in, taking his sweet time looking at postcards, toys, gadgets and other items for sale, shown around the main room. This gave Dipper just the time to dive his hand under the counter and sort himself out, but to his utter astonishment, he received a sharp slap to his palm the moment he tried doing so. Praying the customer won't look at him at that very second, he glanced down, and noticed Wendy gently shaking her head, her lips still sealed around his cock. He tried taking a step back from the counter, but then her hands gripped onto his buttocks, bringing him closer, both to the stand, and into her wet, hot mouth. Dipper took one more look down his pants, and noticed Wendy sliding clumsily into a small empty alcove, previously filled with a trash bin, without ever resuming her marvellous work even for a second.

\- Uh, hello?  
  
The man's voice brought Dipper back to his senses, though he knew it was only temporarily, since at the same moment Wendy incorporated her tongue into her repertoire, and that brought him towards his edge faster than anything.

\- Uh, h-hi, mister! - Dipper stuttered, trying to gather coherent words into a sentence - Wh-What would, uh, would you like to do? Get? Buy? Purchase?  
  
He suddenly slammed his body over the counter, trying to look as if he was casually leaning, even if the impact shook all the items next to him.

\- Well... - the man begun - I was looking for some souvenirs with the town's name on them. You know, I'm doing a bit of a road trip, and...

His next words died in Dipper's mind. He hoped that his new pose would make it difficult for Wendy to perform her blowjob, but if anything, her moves were faster and more aggressive than before. Oral was never Wendy's forte, but in that very moment, she put all of her efforts into making every lick of hers count. Thanking for the radio over her head silencing her louder gulps and slurping noises, she took another breath through her nostrils, and dived further along Dipper's shaft, feeling his quivering body of her flustered boyfriend under her touch.

\- We, uh, we, we have those. - Dipper stuttered, pointing to the snow globes, showing a snowman with two heads in front of a pine tree. he pushed them gently towards the man, not daring to grab them, just in case he would suddenly had to squeeze his palm. - They, uh, they are... GREAT!

As if on command, he gripped the edge of the table slightly too tight to make it look natural, though the customer, preoccupied with the cheap memorabilia and his own, long-winded speech hasn't noticed his knuckles whitening under Wendy's work.

\- Yeah, not sure. What about those? - He pointed towards the shelf behind Dipper, with a few animal plushies, hand-made by Mabel over the Summer. - Are they for sale?  
\- Oh, oh yeah... Oh, yes... - Dipper muttered, momentarily forgetting his tone. - I mean, yes, sir, of course.  
  
There as a moment of silence, or at least it would have been if not for the slight hum of the radio.

\- Uh, you mean now? - Dipper added, wondering how long his torture would last. He was sure the annoying bloke was there for at least an hour, though he knew it couldn't be true.  
\- Er, yeah. - the man nodded, and scratched his head in confusion. Something was odd with the young fellow, he wondered, though his first thought was that it was simply a part of the décor and the atmosphere of the Shack filled with animal hybrids and unnatural looking objects.

Dipper slowly turned his head, Wendy's tight grip on his bum preventing the rest of his body from moving any further. She was still furiously bobbing her head back and forth, her tongue dancing around his head in the most unpredictable and arousing fashion, and if she could, she would burst with laughter at the sight of the grimace of pure horror and consternation on Dipper's face. He reached his left arm, backwards, trying to grab the nearest doll.

It was just an inch or two too far.

He chuckled nervously, hoping no moans would spill from his mouth this time, which became progressively more difficult with more and more his cock covered by Wendy's saliva. Dipper looked around, until his eyes fell upon the mop next to him. He grabbed it, raised it over his head and passed it to his other hand, in an almost acrobatic-like maneuver, which would make much more sense to his customer, if he knew that Dipper simply couldn't pass any vertically elongated object in front of him.

Once again, with only a bit of his field of vision available, he jammed the shelf with a mop once, twice, three times, until the shelf collapsed, sending tons of hats and plushies to the floor. He tried bending his knees to reach it, but with a corner of his eye, he noticed that Wendy has already grabbed one stuffed toy and nonchalantly put it on the counter, momentarily forgetting that neither she, nor her hand should be visible.

For the man, however, it was an act of magic so extraordinary that he not only bought it, but gave Dipper a tip, before leaving the Shack.

\- Uh, sir, please, uh, please flip the sign, we, uh, I, need to clean, clean up. - Dipper huffed, his face visibly reddened.  
  
He was on the home run, and the moment the bell rang again, he cried out what sounded like Wendy's name in a mix of aggravation and pure ecstasy. She opened her mouth and was about to say how lucky they were, but her boyfriend had other plans for her. He clutched the back of her head and pushed it back onto his length, trying not to be too aggressive, though at the same time he only had one thing on his mind, and there was nothing that could stop him from achieving it.

Wendy was surprised by his sudden, powerful move as well, and though it was unexpected, she remained cool in the short moment in which Dipper took control of her caresses. She took few more quick breaths through her nose, and as it happened, her decision was most opportune.

\- We...Wendy... Gonna... gonna come... - he cried with a feeble, desperate voice, letting go of her hair, thinking she would let go of him, but instead, her grip on his bum tightened.

Just before he slammed his fists on the counter, their eyes met, and Wendy's wink told Dipper anything, giving him a silent permission, assuring him that he could undo himself. Next second, another cry filled the shack when Dipper came, his hips bucking frantically in place, secured by Wendy's hands and mouth, giving his sperm shooting into Wendy's mouth even more kinetic energy. Almost a week of celibacy entered Wendy's mouth in long, thick ropes, and as the musky, aggressive scent hit her nostrils, she purred in delight, slowly swallowing his orgasm, one glob at a time.

Lost in the moment, Dipper cared not if other people could see him from outside the Shack, or what would they think if they saw him doing, seemingly, with a counter. It was now time for Wendy to perceive the strange time dilatation; though she knew his climax only lasted at most a minute, she thought Dipper was spraying his potent seed onto her tongue for hours, supplying her with more and more of his sticky warmth she found surprisingly tasty.

Once he was truly finished, Wendy took her time to make the last move of her particularly impressive, and sealed her mouth tight around his flaccid length, just to scoop up any remaining bits of his cum, before she let go of him with a loud "pop". Their eyes met again, and for another, long, silent moment, they stared at each other, breathing erratically in sync, regaining air in their lungs; Dipper after a massive orgasm, and Wendy because she had to deal with it. Proudly, she showed him her empty mouth, sending him another cocky smile.

\- Oh... oh god, Wendy... Oh my... - he huffed, still clinging to the counter - That was... fantastic.  
  
His eyes followed her, rising from her awkward position, and Dipper tried standing upward for a short, salty kiss, though with his wobbly knees, it wasn't easy.

\- Can't feel my legs, gotta sit down. - he groaned.  
\- Don't worry, you're not going to need them for a while.

Before Dipper could grab the stool and pull it towards him, Wendy's forceful push to his shoulders brought him to the ground, into the very same alcove Wendy was sitting in. Momentarily disorientated, Dipper tried to understand what was going on, but a moment later, Wendy's jeans fell to the floor with a massive "cling" of her ornamental belt buckle.

\- Hmm... See, this is the part where I wish I wore dresses. - she muttered - Oh well, this will have to do.  
  
She grabbed the vast, green cloth from one of the destroyed shelves and tied it tightly behind her back. She swung her hips back and forth a few times, and came to the conclusion she looked like a waitress.

\- Come on in! - she sang, inviting both a new customer in, and lifting her make-shift skirt just enough for Dipper to see her wet, alluring panties in front of his face.  
  
And when he heard her voice quiver when his fingers darted alongside her swollen lips, Dipper knew he will have a great time returning the favour.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171640438200/promptsnotes-40-wendip-maybe-3))


	61. Cold shoulder (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm cold, come closer.

\- I'm cold, come closer. - Wendy said absent-mindedly, nudging Dipper with her elbow, making him almost fall from the log they've been sitting on.

Like many times before, any request from Wendy turned the fourteen-year old temporarily paralysed, slowing down his thinking processes, as conflicting emotions and possible scenarios unveiled and rivalled with each other over the control of his limbs and speech centre, often resulting in seemingly random, unpredictable actions. This one, on top of that was certainly a much more personal one, borderline intimate, at least by their standards. Cuddling together when watching a movie, or hugging around a campfire felt natural, but a direct wish to experience the body warmth felt... well, quite heart-warming, actually. Though it was equally probable it might be ulcers from the stress of sitting next to Wendy Corduroy, Dipper thought.

For a solid minute, Dipper debated with himself how to approach Wendy's plea, until her arm closed around his shoulder and she yanked him towards her, never taking her eyes from her phone. Red-faced, Dipper turned to meet her stare, and was pleased to see a smile dawning on her freckled face as she embraced him, making this cold night a bit warmer. With his head resting safely on her shoulder, Wendy thought that she will have to thank Tambry for that tip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172585664380/im-cold-come-closer-for-wendip-please-thanks))


	62. Afternoon routine (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses

Around 3 PM on most working days, a certain ritual would occur at the Pines-Corduroy household, and today was no exception. Deeply immersed in his work, Dipper didn't have to look at the clock to know what time it was. First there was a loud "thud" on the roof above him, then little bit of dust fell into the prepared container, and a moment later their first floor window was opened from the outside by his wife, sliding in from a day's work.

\- I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses. - she announced, rushing towards Dipper, and throwing her arms around his neck, peppering it with the same medicine she was craving for.

Almost to tease her, Dipper took extra long time to finish his latest code and only after her hunger became insatiable, he had to stop, throwing his head backwards, so her lips could finally meet his. They stayed in the awkward kiss for quite a while, savouring each other's tastes, before they reluctantly had to part, perhaps just to prevent too much blood from flowing to Dipper's head.

\- How's the day? - he asked, quite nonchalantly, rotating on his swivelling chair and welcoming her pleasant weight in his laps.  
\- Meh, the usual. - she replied - The gnomes are a bit pissed about the trees we had to cut, but Mabel promised them we will plant some more on the outskirts. And she scared them with lawnmowers.  
\- Good for her.  
  
The two nuzzled, before Wendy slumped into his arms, causing the chair to topple slightly backwards into a perfect relaxing position. Dipper closed his arms around her top immediately, and it was only his voice that prevented the tired lumberjill from falling asleep in his study. If she wasn't feeling sweaty, she'd definitely lie on the small couch there, watching her nerd occupied with his work, while she either read a book, listened to music or helped him with other tasks involving his study of paranormal.

\- I was about to make dinner. - he suddenly whispered into her ear.  
\- Oh, good, I'm famished. - she gave him a quick peck - I'll just pop under the shower first, and then I'll help you.  
\- You sure you don't need help with that too? - Dipper asked, placing kiss after kiss on her neck, each one slightly lower than the previous one.  
\- Mhm, I don't know. If I need someone to scrub my back I'll call you.

She gave him one more kiss and jumped from his laps onto the floor, heading towards the door. He watched her walk down the stairs, mesmerised with her built but attractive figure, before she disappeared from his view. Dipper closed his books, turned off the lamp, and once he was about to follow her steps, was pleasantly surprised to see that his wife left a trail of her clothes leading to their bathroom.

"Dinner can wait", Dipper thought knowing full well they were going to eat take-out today, as he stepped into the bathroom to deliver the usual overdose of hugs and kisses to his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172599631690/wendip-fluffy-003))


	63. Aftertaste (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Cum in my mouth, I want to taste you.

The rays of the morning sun, slowly seeping through the blinds fell upon Wendy's closed eyelids, and just a few seconds later, the lumberjill was no longer sleeping, muttering something indistinctive to herself, as she woke up. The first breath of air she took reminded her instantly of the previous night when they celebrated Dipper's birthday, and how the party moved upstairs just for the two of them. Her chest was swollen with pride and content, as she glanced upon her boyfriend, from his calm face, to his still very much hairless chest, and as she moved lower, her stare gravitated towards one currently vertical part of his body, covered by their sheets.

Wendy smirked. It would be cliché. It would probably interrupt his dream. If someone walked on them, it would be embarrassing, though the rest of the party-goers must have noticed at some point that when one half of the birthday twins and his girlfriend disappeared, it could only mean one thing.

And so, trying to be as careful and silent as she could, she crawled towards the end of Dipper's bed, gently put the blanket away, and after staring at Dipper's stiff cock for another moment, she put her fingers around it and moved it towards her lips. It would only be her second blowjob of her life - the first one ended quite abruptly when Dipper simply couldn't control himself over the indescribable excitement of being sucked by his old-time crush, but then again, they've just became intimate with each other a few weeks prior. By now, he should be able to withstand a few more minutes, Wendy thought.

She licked the ridge on the underside of his cock, getting a first nervous jitter of his body in return, keeping a close eye on his slightly grimaced face. She did it a few more times, covering it thoroughly with saliva, examining details of his organ that gave her so much pleasure last night, and once she was ready, she close her lips on his swollen, exposed head.

Wendy's taste-buds and nostrils were bombarded with musky, spicy smell and taste of his, but that didn't discourage the lumberjill from moving forward. She just hoped she won't cause too much harm to the most delicate part of his body. Slowly, she bobbed her head down, taking more of her boyfriend into her mouth, and almost instantly, she remembered a talk with Tambry about gag reflexes, and she understood that she didn't know if she had one. The first time she got on her knees for Dipper, he came so fast, she only took his tip into her lips. But as she went further and further along, taking inch by inch with every new bob, Wendy realised she was probably scared for nothing.

\- Wendy...  
  
Her eyes darted up from her prize almost immediately, as the croaky, tired voice of Dipper reached her ears. She couldn't help but smile (or more aptly, move the corners of her mouth a bit upward, with his penis taking majority of her lips), as she realised that at the very moment she was also sucking Dipper in her dream. Without hesitation, she replied "Mhm", and it was that extra vibration that finally woke Dipper up.

\- W-What?

Expecting his sudden move, Wendy clutched his legs with her hands, partially locking him in place to avoid getting knocked by his jerking knee, or worse. It took Dipper a moment to fully understand that the avalanche of emotions he's been dreaming about were real, and that the real Wendy was also offering her mouth to him, even if she wasn't wearing a bunny costume.

\- W-Wendy... - he stammered, trying to control the scream that, as he suddenly realised, has been building up in his throat.  
\- Hi. - she replied, taking a break from sucking him off, moving to caress his balls instead, while her other hand stroked the saliva-covered mast - Slept well, birthday boy?  
\- Yeah. - he stuttered, not sure if he should continue the banter - But I see I've been missing on what's been going here.  
\- Nothing happened so far. - Wendy replied, kissing his testicle - But I hope it will.  
  
In one, swift move Wendy's mouth was on him again, taking more of Dipper's cock that either of them expected. Her moves were faster and more aggressive, though she kept a close eye at his face, knuckles gripping the sheets, and his blissful face, to see if she was causing him any discomfort. His legs were getting impatient, jittering in places, trying to dug his heels into the mattress, as if it could secure him in place, and it was a clear sign of what - and who - was going to come.

\- W-Wendy... Wendy! I'm close!  
\- I know. - she said suddenly, pulling him from the warm, inviting cave of her mouth - Are you ready for a birthday wish?  
\- A b-What? - Dipper cried in shock, trying to comprehend the meaning of her words in the middle of his oncoming orgasm.  
  
Wendy propped his throbbing length against her mouth, stared directly into his scared, brown eyes, smiled, and spoke in a low, alluring voice.

\- Cum in my mouth. I want to taste you.  
  
Just as she suspected, this has successfully pushed her boyfriend over the edge. She closed her lips around his tip at the very last moment, when the first stream of his seed hit her tongue. She closed her eyes, as if to try to shut her other senses, to savour the odd taste of his, though with Dipper constantly crying her name and various words of admiration for her, it was somewhat impossible. Even though she was sure his climax won't be very hefty, given how much he spilled himself inside her last night, she was surprised by the volume of his release. It was a bit watery, not nearly as thick and salty as the first time (though again, his firehose back then sprayed his cum all over her), and on the whole, she wasn't sure why didn't she try doing it again sooner.

Finally, his frantic spasms ceased, and with few last drops, his orgasm came to an end, though his legs and arms still squirmed in place, and his chest rose and fell as Dipper tried to regain the air he lost when he screamed her name last time. Their eyes met again, and with a loud "pop" Wendy took him from her mouth, crawled towards Dipper, and almost nonchalantly, as if it was a formality, opened her mouth to show him her tongue, painted thoroughly white. Equally fast, she closed her mouth, and gulped his seed down, to show him that she swallowed it all, as if it was a magic trick.

And to a certain extent, it was. Dipper was staring at her in awe as if he was a five-year old seeing a woman being cut in half. Wendy once again, couldn't help but giggle, and gave him a surprisingly salty kiss.

\- Happy birthday, dude.  
\- Thank you, Wendy. - he stammered, wiping his lips - You know, I can't really say anything else... with the... and.. how much... and... the whole...  
\- I know. - she placed a finger at his lips, saving him from embarrassment of having to form a coherent sentence.

With one kiss after another, she slowly pushed him back to his pillow, and simultaneously, herself into the gentle embrace of his arms. They stayed joined for quite a while basking in the gentle warmth of the morning sun and with the smells of their raunchy night still present in the air.

\- And you know what I'm craving for now? - she suddenly asked.  
\- Uh, m-more? - Dipper stammered.

Wendy frowned.  
  
\- No, a cake, you pervert! - she shouted - We escaped just after it was cut and I didn't have time to taste it. Come on, let's get dressed and sneak into the kitchen.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172616844000/cum-in-my-mouth-i-want-to-taste-you-wendip))


	64. Arrangements (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed."

At first, Wendy thought she was still asleep. She just dreamed that she woke up, stepped out onto the porch of her house and found a whole crowd of people and mythical creatures alike, some in oddly fitting suits, sitting behinds desks. But then she pinched herself and to her shock, she found out it wasn't a dream and the front garden of her house (or just part of the forest, as other people called it) has in fact been transformed into what looked like a court.

And amongst all the chaos was her boyfriend, waving at her nervously, prompting her to sit next to her.

\- Hey, Wendy! Wendy! See, I did it! - Dipper gestured wildly, spreading his arms to point two groups of creatures on both sides of his small desk.  
\- You did it? - she rubbed her eyes again - You did what, exactly?  
  
Then, her eyes opened wide in horror. She looked back and forth between one group of small chairs, occupied by gnomes, lepricorns and fairies babbling something to each other, and the other one, consisting mostly of Manotaurs, gremloblins and several rarely seen abominable bro-men, all of them looking rather annoyed by her late appearance. Then she spotted Candy and Grenda in the back, standing with bouquets of flowers and Mabel, holding enormous, leather-bound book.

\- You... you haven't... - she stuttered, walking slowly towards Dipper's chair.  
\- I have, Wendy! Isn't that wonderful? - he cheered, clapping his hands around hers. - We had to extend the treaty quite a bit; aside from the gnomes we had to include the fairies, you know, because of the weapons of mass pollination, the lepricorns butted themselves in, mostly because neither leprechauns nor unicorns wanted them in... - he continued in hushed voice.  
\- Dude... I was-  
\- ...and then the gremloblins said they sided themselves with the manotaurs, and Mabel kinda had to convince others to be cool with it. Actually, Grenda did most of the work with them, she was super-helpful.  
\- Dipper!

Wendy's shrieking voice silenced not just her boyfriend, but ceased the whispering amongst both parties. She clutched her hands around the edge of the desk, and panted, trying to collect her thoughts that were still dizzyingly storming in her mind.

\- Dipper... for crying out loud, did you actually thought you can make these guys talk to each other? - she snarled at him - Do you know how dangerous it is?  
\- Uhm, yes... and yes? - he answered, slightly sheepishly, taking a step back. - And we actually did, today is just the signing, and-  
\- Shut up! - she boomed again - You thought you can try to undo like, a century of hatred in one da-did you say you've already done that? - her expression changed mid-sentence, as she suddenly comprehended Dipper's words.  
\- Sure we did! - Mabel rushed in, slamming the huge, black book she's been carrying onto the desk, and gently lay two sets of pens next to it. - You really should have believed in my brother, you know. And me. And like, half of the town. It was a very productive week, you know.  
  
Wendy once again, couldn't concentrate herself on one person; her eyes shifted from her boyfriend, still wearing a timid smile, sweating, as he anxiously awaited her response, to the huge contract, covering hundreds of pages, to Mabel, smiling cockily at her, and finally to one huge manotaur and one tiny gnome wondering why does she behave like that at all. Once she finally composed herself, she cupped Dipper's face and pulled him into a long, slow kiss, her hands gently lifting him from his chair as if he was a balloon.

\- Dipper... - she said, a tear forming in her eye - You stupid, stupid, Dipper. I was joking. - she smiled. Dipper, on the other face, seemed horrified.  
\- You... you didn't mean it?  
\- Of course I didn't.  
\- You... you don't want want me to marry you? - his eyes blinked, becoming instantly watery.  
\- N-Yes, of course I do! - she boomed - I mean the other thing!

She let go of her boyfriend, making his slightly shaky body fall into his chair again.

\- Dipper, I was pulling your leg when I said that I will only marry you once the goblins will befriend manotaurs, that's a phrase, dude. Granted, a fairly new one, but still, I thought you would get that.  
\- No, he wouldn't. - Mabel shook her head, looking at her brother somewhat contemptuously.  
\- Wait, you knew about it? - Dipper suddenly turned around, starting at his giggling sister.  
\- Well of course, you dum-dum. - she knocked onto his head, forcing him for the third time into his chair - No one would be stupid enough to do that, aside from you, cos' you are desperately in love. It had to work.  
\- Excuse me...  
  
A sudden, rumbling voice startled all three of them, redirecting their stares at the manotaur chief sitting on Dipper's right.

\- Is this... gonna take any longer? Cos' we were, like, in a middle of war with the magnetic eels, you know, and we thought we could get this thing done before lunch.  
\- Oh, yes, sure!  
  
Wendy replied instantly and took the seats next to Dipper, and gave him a quick peck. For once, she wished that she wore something different than her plaid shirt, which must have looked very mismatched compared to Dipper's suit and Mabel's long dress. She grabbed Dipper's hand, her fingers intertwining with his, and only when she looked down, she spotted a small, red container in the pocket of his suit. She let out a small gasp, quickly covering her mouth so that she won't burst into tears and gave her excitement away. her heart beat faster, since she knew that in a few moments, once this craziness is over, he is going to go down on his knee and embarrass herself in front of the entire forest, as well as the town... and she was going to be completely fine with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172790552715/wendip-fluffy-56-would-be-absolutely-cute-and-i))


End file.
